


Song of the Siren

by CallMeNettie



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, Love, Sacrifice, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 92,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeNettie/pseuds/CallMeNettie
Summary: AU  Circa 1800’s This story takes place in the small town of Bartlett Harbor, just off the coast of the Purdy Sea, where we find one Arnold Shortman and his grandmother who own and run the Seacoast Arms Tavern and Inn. It’s a lonely life for Arnold until he meets Helga, a mermaid, who through dark magic, is able to live on land as a human, but at what cost? My take on HCA’s The Little Mermaid.
Relationships: Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever had something nag at the back of your brain so much that it makes it hard to concentrate on anything else? Well that is what’s happening with the story you are about to read, so I am putting my other story, As Time Goes By, on a brief hiatus so I can get this whole story down on paper. 
> 
> This story, Song of the Siren, is my take on Hans Christian Anderson’s original story of The Little Mermaid. So any credit to the basic plotline I give to him. I’m a bit nervous about posting Song of the Siren because it is taking me a bit out of my comfort zone. I’ve never written a story that doesn’t take place in current times, and it’s my worry that it won’t come off sounding right. I am doing my best to get the speech patterns correct, but if it jumps back and forth between current times, the renaissance era, and old Celtic speech, please forgive me and just go with it.
> 
> I am really curious on your reaction to this first chapter and about how many of you would like to see it continued. So if you could, please let me know by liking the story, and leaving a comment in the reviews below. I really would appreciate it. As for sirens themselves, I use this link for my definition, specifically this excerpt:  
> Some authors seesawed on the subject. Guillame le Clerc, in his Bestiaire (c. 1210) said that the beautiful, murderous siren has the lower body of "a fish or a bird." Bartholomaeus Anglicus, in De proprietatibus rerum, “On the Properties of Things” (1240), was careful to cover all his bases. "The Mermayden, hyghte Sirena, is a see beaste wonderly shape," he said, and proceeded to describe fish-women, fowl-women, crested serpents, and pretty much everything in between.
> 
> https://writinginmargins.weebly.com/home/fish-or-fowl-how-did-sirens-become-mermaids 
> 
> Now, without further ado, it is with my greatest hopes that you enjoy what you are about to read.

Bartlett Harbor, 1807

A shiver runs down five-year-old Helga Pataki’s spine as a cold current flows through the family’s coral mansion. Shifting positions, she pulls a thick strand of seaweed up to her chin in an effort to block out the chilling water. Her eyes shift back and forth as the dream she is having plays out before her. 

In this dream she watches as a blonde haired human, who is roughly the same age as her, plays at the water’s edge, unaware of her watchful eyes. She envies him as he runs about, dodging the waves as they lap upon the shore, his laugh is like soft music to her ears. The boy is not unfamiliar to her, for she has seen him often in her waking life, each time she has allowed herself to stray further than she should from the protection of her home. 

On this occasion she has finally gathered up enough nerve to come out from her hiding spot behind the big rock that sits far enough off shore for her to be no more than a spot on the water if she was to be seen. Ducking under the water’s surface to fill her gills with enough life sustaining oxygen to last her a good while above water, she comes out from hiding and swims towards the child.

Sleeping Helga unconsciously smiles as dream human looks up from the sand castle that the odd-headed boy is building. As she draws nearer their eyes meet and the boy stands and walks towards the water, his castle of sand forgotten for the time being. She stops swimming when his toes touch the water, and she hovers in place and calls to him. 

Like metal to a magnet he is drawn to her, unable to resist her pull. The water is up to his chest now and he reaches out one small hand to her. Lifting her own arm, she closes the gap between their hands with her outstretched fingers. Just as their fingertips are about to touch she is rudely awakened by the sound of her mother’s voice.

“Helga dear, it’s time to get up. You don’t want to be late for your sister’s first calling, do you?”

Opening her eyes, she takes in her surroundings, her heart dropping at the sight of the familiar walls that make up her bedroom. Rolling to her back she answers her mother’s call. “Criminy, alright already, I’m up.”

Satisfied, her mother smiles and swims away. “That’s good, dear. Now hurry and come to breakfast, we don’t want the fog to clear before we get to where we’re going.”

With a grumble Helga untangles herself from the warm seaweed, and uses her tail to slowly glide to a broken piece of mirror that sits atop of her dresser. Picking up a comb made from the skeletal remains of some long dead fish, she runs it through her long blonde hair before affixing a small bow that she found while on a recent scavenger hunt through an old, sunken ship, to the back of her head. 

Once she feels put together enough to pass her father’s inspection, she joins the rest of her family. Grabbing a handful of kelp, she munches it as she listens to her sister ramble on about the day’s events.

“Oh Mommy, Daddy, I’m so excited to finally be able to partake in my very first calling.”

Her father replies through a grunt. “Heh, I can’t believe you’re finally old enough for this stuff.”

“Oh, B.” Their mother replies, “I know what you mean. It won’t be much longer before we’ll be marrying her off to that nice merboy the matchmaker paired her with.”

This statement is met with a huff from Helga. “Ha! What a load of sea sludge. There’s no way you’ll ever find me hooking up with some loser that old Sea Hag picks out for me.”

Helga’s comment garner’s her father’s attention. “Hey, hey, hey, hey, little girl. Just watch what comes out of that mouth of yours. No five-year-old should be talking like that. Criminy, I blame you, Miriam, for her attitude you know.”

Wanting to avoid a family fight on her big day, Olga is quick to cut her mother off before she has a chance to reply. “Oh, daddy, I do so wish you could join us for my calling.”

Big Bob answers with a roll of his eyes. “Come on, Olga, you know that no self-respecting Merman would be caught dead partaking in women’s work. Besides, I’ve got a brand new shipment of shells being delivered all the way from the Red Sea today. I’ll be too busy at the store to waste my time at a calling.”

Olga’s shoulders slump a bit at her father’s words, the action causing a small smirk to form on Helga’s mouth.

Not wanting her eldest daughter to be sad on her big day, Miriam is quick to change the subject. “Okay, well, that’s enough chit-chat for now. We’d better be on our way before the fog lifts.”

Eager to be anywhere but in the presence of Big Bob, Helga is the first to head for the door. “You don’t have to tell me twice. Last one outside is a no good bottom feeder!”

xxxxx

It’s a good ten miles or so to the spot that’s been picked out for Olga’s first calling, but with the current at their backs, the going is smooth and easy. Helga lingers by her mother’s side as she wonders just what it is that Merpeople have against humans that they feel the need to constantly lure them to their death.

“Hey, Mom, can I ask you a question?”

Miriam turns to face her child as she swims and gives her a smile. “Why of course, Helga. What is it you want to know?”

“Well, I was just wondering. What is it that us Merfolk have against humans, and when did it all start?”

Miriam rolls her eyes to the top of her head as she ponders the question. “Well, that is a very good question, Helga. You see, for centuries humans have spent their time ravishing the seas, with no regard for the creatures that live within.”

“So, they hunt fish. Don’t we, ourselves, partake in a shell fish or two on occasion?”

Miriam nods her head. “Why, yes, we do, but you see, we are careful to not take more than what we need, leaving enough to sustain the population. It’s different with humans. They just cast their nets out willy-nilly, catching anything that is unfortunate enough to get caught. Dragging them to the surface. Choosing what they want while disregarding what they don’t. Leaving the poor souls out of water long enough to suffocate before discarding them back into the sea.”

Olga swims up next to the two and adds her two cents. “That’s right, Baby Sister, and it’s not only fish that they catch. Isn’t that right, Mommy?”

Again Miriam nods her head in agreement. “That’s right, dear. There have been times when a Merfolk has been caught, and it’s a big problem when that happens for you see, it’s very important that we keep our identity a secret from the humans.”

Helga gives her mother a confused look. “It is? Why?”

Miriam continues on. “Because, for years us Merfolk have been nothing but legend, sought after by selfish humans who want nothing more than to hang us on a wall or stick us in a tank of water to be gawked at. That’s why whenever a Merfolk is unlucky enough to be caught in a net it is imperative that they be freed by whatever means possible. If it were to ever be known that we actually do exist it would be open hunting season on us and nowhere under the sea would be safe.”

“Not only do our people have to be worried about being caught up in nets.” Olga adds, “But there have been times when a Merfolk has been harpooned right through the heart! It’s just awful to think about.”

“Yes it is.” Miriam agrees. “It’s also very important that when one of our own is caught we do our best to rescue them before the humans realize what they have. Otherwise that merperson could find themselves on display or perhaps if the worst has happened, dissected to be studied like some sort of experiment.”

“So you see. Baby Sister, this is why we use our song to lure those awful humans to their demise before they can get to us first.”

Helga is still filled with questions. “Do all merpeople sing?”

Olga gives a little giggle. “No, silly. Only we girls do. That’s why we are each born with our own special song that is just ours. No two mermaid songs are the same, and those evil human boys always fall for it.”

Helga tries to make sense of what she’s hearing, and thinks about the blonde boy she’s watched from afar. “But surely not all humans are evil.”

Miriam slowly shakes her head. “I’m sorry, Helga, but I’m afraid they are. So that is why we call. That is why we use our voices to lure the murders out to sea to crash on the jagged rocks that await them.”

Helga shakes her head. “No, I can’t believe that all humans are like that. As a matter of fact I’m positive that there has to be some good among the land dwellers. There – there’s just got to be.”

Miriam smiles as she looks ahead and sees that they’ve finally reached their destination. “Oh, well, that’s enough of that for now. Look, we’re here. Come on, Olga and take your position on top of that big rock over there. Your sister and I will be looking out from right behind you.”

Dipping down to fill her gills with air, Olga hoists herself up to the top of the rock and looks at the bed of rocks that spread out before her. Casting her eyes beyond them she spies a small sailing ship that bobs up and down in the ocean’s swells. “Oh, mother, I see a ship! Should I start my call?”

Miriam peeks over the top of the rock and gauges the distance between them and the unsuspecting ship. “Yes, Olga, I think they are just close enough to hear your call. Start off low and let your voice be carried by the wind. Come here, Helga, and watch your sister.”

Pulling herself up so just her forehead and eyes show above the exposed rock, Helga waits for Olga to begin her call. 

Steadying herself, Olga sits tall upon the rock. Opening her mouth she emits a melody that sounds as if the Heavens themselves have opened up to fill the earth below with its glory. It is light and airy as it gracefully lifts itself upon the wind to be carried to her prey. 

There is an old man at the wheel of the ship and Helga watches as he turns his face to where the sound is coming from. He searches the horizon, squinting at the silhouette he sees shrouded in the morning fog. He works on auto-pilot as he turns the ship to head directly into the waiting rocks. 

Helga watches in horror as the ship heads towards its demise. She sees two more grown humans, another man and a woman, come up from below deck and run to the older gentleman. He fights to hold onto the wheel as they try to get him to change his course. 

Olga sees the battle for control of the ship and ups the volume of her song. The notes catch the ear of the younger male and he freezes in place. Now it is the woman that is left alone to try her best to sway the ship from its ultimate doom but she becomes distracted when a small child appears from below deck. 

Helga’s eyes widen in shock as she recognizes the unusual shape of the young boy’s head, and the shock of blonde hair that sticks up from it. She lets out a loud “NO!” while trying her best to scramble to the top of the rock. 

Her efforts are thwarted when her mother places a hand on her shoulder, holding her in place. “Shh, Helga, be quiet. You don’t want to interrupt your sister’s calling do you?”

Helga nods her head. “Yes, I do. She has to stop. Please, Mommy make her stop. Don’t let her call this ship, not this ship, please!”

Miriam lets out a little chuckle. “Oh, Helga, dear, it’s too late. Once a calling has begun it can’t be stopped. Now pay attention and watch how it’s done because some day it will be your turn you know.” 

Helga violently shakes her head as the tears stream from her eyes. She looks out and notices that the female human has noticed the small boy and runs to grab him. She scoops the child into her arms as the ship hits the first of the rocks. The crew is jolted and knocked off their feet at the impact. The blow causes the boy to be shook loose from the female’s arms, and he goes sliding to the stern of the ship as its bow is lifted over the rocks. 

A great gust of wind comes up, pushing the ship further onto the rocks and the sound of splintering wood mixes with the call of the Siren. With one last push all four passengers are thrown from the ship and into the waiting arms of the sea.

Neither Miriam nor Olga notice when Helga leaves their hiding spot behind the rock and heads towards the scattered remains of the ship. Kicking her tail as hard as she can, the small mermaid jettisons through the water to where she saw the small boy enter the sea. 

She searches the murky water and is about to give up hope when a flash of blonde catches her eye. She sees the small child as he is tumbled about in the undercurrent and rushes to his side. Once she reaches him it takes all her strength to carry him to the water’s surface and keep his head held above it. 

She knows that she must get him to shore and scans the water for something to help her. Looking to her right, she sees a broken piece of the ship’s wood that is just large enough to place him upon it. It takes some doing, but eventually her efforts pay off and she lays him face down on the makeshift raft. 

Getting behind it, she uses her tail to push them both towards shore. The child lets out a moan and begins to cry and call for his mother, the sound breaking Helga’s heart in two. She does the only thing she can think of to sooth him, and begins to softly hum her own song that is unique to her. The melody works to calm the child and soon his sobs begin to subside. He becomes lulled by the gentle strains of Helga’s song, and he cracks his eyes opened just enough to peer into hers. Their eyes meet for one brief second before he closes his again and finally drifts off to sleep.

After another mile of swimming they eventually enter into shallow water. She does her best to push him as far up on shore as she can, flopping her fin like a seal moving along dry land. She makes sure that he is far enough on land so as not to be washed back out to sea and drops a soft kiss to his temple. Saying her good-byes, she crawls back to the water, dipping her head below the surface and taking a deep breath in. She lifts her head up to get one last look at the boy before returning back to the sea, and home. 

She never tells her family about what she did while her mother and sister explored the wrecked ship, keeping it as her own, personal secret.

XXXXX

Thirteen Years Later

He floats alone in a small fishing boat just far enough off shore to where his lobster traps have been set. He works at bringing up the traps and to his delight he finds them laden with the delectable treat. Tonight’s special at the Sunset Shores Tavern that he and his grandmother own is going to be a popular one, and he’s happy to see that all the traps are full.

When he’s finished bringing up the last of the traps he spends a quiet moment in the calm waters. It’s early and the fog has not yet lifted off the water’s surface. An old melody plays through his head, one that has haunted him for as long as he can remember. Again he tries to recall where he’s heard the soft melody, but, as always, he comes up empty handed. 

He stares out over the horizon, searching for what he does not know, when something catches his eye. He’s not sure, but he swears that it is the form of a woman he sees, watching him from a large rock. He closes his eyes, rubbing them to clear them, but by the time he reopens them the image is gone without a trace. A feeling of de je vu overtakes him for a brief moment, then disappears as quickly as it came. He shrugs his shoulders and chalks it up to too much salt air and turns the boat so he can row himself and his bounty back to shore, thinking about all the work that waits for him back at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I HAVE to say right now that I am HORRIBLE at writing any kind of accent at all, especially in the time period that I have set this story in. So please bear with me because this is the first time I've ever attempted a story like this one. And I do hope my slaughtering of the character’s speech doesn’t grate on your nerves too much. Again, I do apologize, but at least I’m admitting to my faults. So please, try to enjoy, LOL

He sits alone in the kitchen of the tavern, letting himself get lost in his thoughts. He absentmindedly shucks a basketful of corn for that night’s dinner special. He doesn’t hear his grandmother’s voice when she calls out to him, and he gives a startled jump when she finally puts her hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

His actions surprise her and she quickly pulls her hand away. “Oh, I didn’t mean to startle you, grandson.”

Finally realizing that he is not alone, he smiles through a blush. “Oh, no, Grandmother, I am the one that should be sorry for startling you. I guess I was just lost for a moment in my thoughts.”

Gertie Shortman joins her grandson at the table, and picks up an ear of corn. She grabs a piece of the husk, working as she talks. “You’ve been that way since getting back from the lobster traps. Tell me boy, what’s got you so deep in thought?”

He thinks for a moment, trying to figure out how to put into words what happened in that boat, and about the song that has plagued him since he was a little boy. He’s not sure if he’s ready to give up his secret, but he feels as if the time has come that he confide in someone lest he go insane. 

He chooses his words carefully before he begins. “If I tell you, you must promise me that you’ll hear me out to the end before coming to any conclusions. Okay?”

Gertie places the freshly shucked ear of corn into a pot of water with the others and grabs another. Pulling at the green husk she encourages him on. “Of course my son. Now tell me what’s got your mind so laden down with worry.”

He swallows a lump that has formed in his throat and begins to speak. “This morning after I had finished retrieving our lobster traps I sat for a bit just looking out over the water. It was cold and everything was shrouded in a thin veil of fog. After a bit a song began to play in my mind. The melody familiar to me even though I know not where I’ve first heard it. I became lost in the familiar strains as I have in the past, only this time as I was looking out I swear I saw something sitting out in the water.”

Gertie’s face becomes ashen as she listens to her grandson’s tale, her hands freezing in place as she holds the half shucked ear of corn. Arnold lifts his eyes to her, scared by the look on her face.

Dropping the cob of corn that he was holding he places a hand on her shoulder. “Grandmother, are you okay? What did I say to cause you to react like this?”

Gerties sits in silence for a moment before she turns a pair of pleading eyes towards him. “There are things that live deep in the ocean. Things that we know no more of than the legends that are passed down from generation to generation. That song, where were you the first time you heard it?”

Arnold does his best to remember, but it just won’t come to him. “That’s just the thing, grandmother, no matter how hard I try it just doesn’t come to me. It’s as if I’ve known the song all my life, like it’s a part of me.”

“And this thing you saw in the water. What did it look like?”

Arnold’s blush deepens, and he is embarrassed to tell his grandmother what he thinks it was. “Well –“

Gertie’s stare becomes urgent now and she grabs onto his hands, causing him to lift his gaze to hers. “You must tell me, boy. What was it that you saw this very morning in the waters?”

“Well, I – I can’t be sure, but it looked to me to be the form of a girl. I can’t know for sure though because I closed my eyes for only a moment to clear them, and when I opened them she was gone.”

Gertie brings a hand to her heart and she whispers a low, “Saints preserve us.”

Her words scare Arnold. “What? Grandmother, tell me what it is that’s going through your mind.”

The woman’s old, watery eyes lock onto his now, and she talks as if she’s a prophet letting him in on the secrets of what is to be. She brings up a hand and shakes a gnarled finger at him. “You. You’ve got the mark of the Siren on you, you have.”

“The mark of the what? The Siren? What makes you say that?”

“Tis the song, the song! The women you think you saw proves it! It’s the song of the Siren you hear in your head, and that’s a bad, bad thing.”

Arnold shakes his head in disbelief. “No, grandmother. That cannot be. A song as beautiful as what I hear cannot be bad.”

Her voice becomes shrill as she continues on. “That voice, beautiful as it may be, is what she uses to lure fine men such as yourself to their ultimate death! It’s what lured your father and grandfather to their deaths, along with your poor mother. It is only by the grace of the good Lord above that you survived!”

Her voice lowers and becomes hard. “I know you don’t remember, my son, but there can be no other explanation as to why the family ship crashed upon those rocks on that fateful day. No, your grandfather was too good of a sailor for that to happen. So it could only have been the work of the evil siren that drew him to those rocks.”

Tired from the early morning, Arnold has had enough of the old woman’s ravings and has no interest in arguing. Excusing himself, he gets up, leaving her to finish the corn. “I need to go see if Gerald has finished making Abner’s horseshoes. He’s way overdue for a new pair and I want to see if Gerald can shoe him before it gets too late in the day. I’ll see you later, Grandmother.”

Gertie watches the boy’s back as he leaves the kitchen, sending a quick prayer of protection his way.

xxxxx

Arnold holds onto Abner’s reign as he leads his equine friend down the path to Gerald’s farrier shop. He runs the conversation that he had with her grandmother through his head trying to make sense of it. He just can’t see how something as beautiful as the song he hears can have any evil tied to it at all. He knows Gerald’s fondness for all legends true or of fallacy, and decides to bring the matter up for discussion when he and Abner get there. 

He thinks about the image he swears he saw through the veil of fog, and is certain it was in the shape of a woman. Well, at least the top half was anyway. If he remembers correctly the image did blend into the fog as the eye moved downwards, so could it possibly be -? “No, of course not!” he thinks to himself. It’s just that stubborn old woman playing with his mind, changing his memories. He does love the woman, but sometimes when she gets on her rants about old wives tales and ancient legends she can be a bit too much. Yes, he needs to talk to his friend for if anyone would have an answer for him, it would be Gerald. 

His ears pick up the sound of metal banging on metal, and it tells him that he has reached his destination. Walking up to the small farrier’s shop, he lets go with a shout and a wave to get his friend’s attention. “Good morrow friend Gerald, how be you and your lovely wife Phoebe on this beautiful of mornings?”

Gerald looks up from the red hot horse shoe he is shaping and wipes the sweat off his brow with the back of one gloved hand. “Ah, Brother Arnold, it’s so good to see you. I see you’ve brought Abner along with you for his shoeing.”

Arnold walks up to Gerald and nods his head. “That I have. I tell you, Brother Gerald, never have I owned such a horse as Abner here. He goes through more horseshoes than any other horse I know.”

“That he does, my man. That he does.” Gerald replies in agreement. 

Tying Abner up to a hitching post, Arnold walks over to a barrel filled with rainwater. He dips a long handled ladle into it and takes a deep drink of cool water. “Ah, that hits the spot. It’s fixing to be a warm day today.” 

“Indeed it is. Are you hungry, Arnold? I can have Phoebe fix you a plate of something if you wish.”

Arnold shakes his head. “No, I’m good, thank you.” He goes quiet and takes a moment to gather the courage to ask his question of his friend. “Um, say, Gerald, you pride yourself in knowing just about all there is to know in regards to old wives tales and legends, right?”

Thinking it an odd question coming from someone like Arnold, Gerald’s curiosity is piqued, and he shoves the horseshoe he has just finished working on into a barrel of cooling water, the steam billowing up and covering his face. He sets the finished horseshoe aside and takes a seat on a tall stool, motioning for Arnold to take the one next to him. “I must confess that I find this to be a strange question coming from someone like you. But I will bite. Okay, yes, I do fancy myself quite the storyteller. So what is it you’re wanting to know about?”

Arnold fumbles with his fingers that sit in his lap for a moment before looking at his friend. “Well, I’d like to know what you can tell me about –“ 

He hesitates for a minute and Gerald finds he has to nudge him on. He raises an eyebrow at his friend. "About – what exactly?”

“Well, a-about Sirens. I want to know what you know about Sirens.”

Arnold’s response surprises Gerald and it takes him a moment to reply. “Oh, uh, Sirens huh? Why are you asking about them?”

“Well, I was talking to my grandmother this morning about something I saw while bringing in our lobster traps and I just want to know if what she said has any validity or not.”

Gerald nods his head in understanding. “Okay, I hear you, you want to know just how crazy the old woman really is.”

Arnold shoots Gerald an annoyed look. “She’s not crazy, Gerald, she’s just had a lot of sorrow in her life and it’s left her – different is all.”

Thinking about the tragic loss of not only Gertie’s husband but also her son and daughter-in-law, Gerald regrets his choice of words in regards to the woman. “Forgive me friend Arnold, I was insensitive with my choice of words. Anyway, go on, tell me what you know and I’ll tell you if it’s true or not.”

Arnold accepts his friend’s apology and continues on. “Well, according to my grandmother the sea is home to what she calls Sirens, or women that are half human and half fish. She also calls them mermaids I believe. She says that they live their lives by luring unsuspecting men to their deaths by letting out a song that hypnotizes them and draws them towards jagged rocks to only crash and meet their ultimate demise.”

Gerald listens to what his friend has to say, and slowly nods his head. “I hate to say this, Arnold, but what the old woman says is true. There are many secrets of the deep, one of them being not just mermaids, but mermen too.

Arnold gets up off his stool now and paces the small space they are in. He runs his fingers through his messy hair as he tries to make sense of what he is hearing. “That’s ridiculous, Gerald. People that are half human half fish living beneath the surface of the sea. Don’t tell me you believe in such nonsense?”

Gerald shrugs his shoulders. “Hey, who am I to say what’s real and what isn’t? All I do is pass on what I’ve been told to those that want to know. Tell me something, when you saw this whatever it was that you think you saw, did you hear anything out of the ordinary?”

Gerald’s question makes Arnold nervous and he rubs the back of his neck. “Um, like what? The wind? For there was a good wind this morning.”

Gerald shakes his head. “No, not the wind. I’m thinking more along the lines of music. Did you hear any kind of singing, or humming while you were out there?”

He’s gotten this deep into the conversation, so Arnold decides to lay it all on the line in hopes of finally laying to rest his questions. He nods his head as he speaks. “Yes. I heard singing. There were no words, it was just notes.” His eyes become glossy as he recalls the enchanting tune. “It was beautiful, as if a league of angels were singing just for me. And the tune was a familiar one, but as hard as I try I just can’t put my finger onto where it is that I know the song from.” He looks at Gerald with desperation now. “The song, it’s haunted me for as long as I can remember. Ever since I was a small child and it’s driving me crazy.”

An idea comes to Gerald and he snaps his fingers and points to Arnold. “Hmm, you say you’ve known this song all of your life, right?”

Arnold nods his head. “Yes, that’s right.”

“But you don’t remember ever hearing anyone actually singing it?”

“No, I don’t.”

“But you’ve known it since the time you were but a mere child?”

Arnold becomes frustrated with Gerald’s line of questioning. “Yes, Gerald, we’ve established that. This isn’t helping any.”

Gerald walks over to Arnold and drapes an arm around his shoulders. “Arnold, Arnold, Arnold, don’t you see what’s going on? It’s not the song of the Siren you’re hearing.”

“It’s not?” Arnold asks in confusion.

Gerald lets out a victorious snicker. “No, my friend, it’s not. What you’re doing is remembering a song that your mother must have sung to you when you were but a mere babe.”

Arnold’s not sure he agrees with Gerald, but it makes more sense than a singing fish person, so he accepts his friend words as truth. “You know, I think you may be right. Of course. I do have vague memories of my mother singing, so the song I hear must be one of hers.”

Puffing his chest out Gerald nods his head. “See, that proves it. Now come join me in a pitcher of Meade and we can ponder any other such mysteries of life you may be burdened with.”

Arnold shakes his head. “Thank you but no dear friend. There is still much to do at the Inn in preparation of the night’s customers. So I will leave Abner with you to finish up with his shoeing and be on my way.”

“Okay, Arnold, if you say so. Come back tomorrow and I shall have the beast ready for you to ride back home.”

Holding his fist out to his friend, he smiles when Gerald returns the gesture, their thumbs briefly bouncing off of each other. “Thank you, Gerald. I shall be along after the morning catch, and perhaps I shall have a tasty something from the sea to give you in return for your services.”

“Fair trade my friend, fair trade.” Gerald says as he unhitches Abner from the post and leads him to the barn at the back of his house.

xxxxx

Arnold takes a detour home by way of the beach. He takes off his boots and walks to the shore line so he can dip his toes into the chilly water. He thinks about the theory that the song he hears is that of his mother’s, and although it makes the most sense, something nags at the back of his brain, telling him it’s wrong. 

He stares out at the horizon, something he finds himself doing more and more as he ages. He looks at the sparks of light that glimmer on the water’s surface and imagines what secrets lie within such a large expanse of water. He speaks to no one, letting the wind carry his words out to sea. “Who are you, and what is it you want with me?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a few people for you to meet in this chapter, so I thought I’d give you their names, along with their meanings. First is Galene, which means Calm Seas. Next is Waverly, which means, yes, you’ve guessed it, Wave. Then we have Nixie, which means Water Dwelling Spirit and finally there’s Quay, which means Warf. I hope you enjoy chapter 3.

Helga hides behind the big rock that sits just off shore of the Sunset Shores Tavern and waits. She has been extra careful over the past couple of months not to be seen, ever since she was almost spotted by the blonde human when he was out checking his lobster traps. 

She doesn’t know what it is about this particular boy that draws her attention so, but what she does know is that, try as she may, she finds the attraction growing stronger with each passing day. 

Her body grows rigid when she catches wind of his unmistakable scent, and she peers out from behind the rock to see him as he heads towards one of his fishing nets. He stops rowing and lets the boat glide right up to the floating glass bubbles that mark the placement of the net. Reaching out he grabs a couple of the glass balls, drawing them net to him. He continues gathering the colorful orbs until he has them all, then hauls up the net to check his catch.

It’s been another good morning for the boy, and he must use all his force to haul his catch into the small boat. A part of her is saddened by the fact that soon the fish within the net will become some human’s dinner, but unfortunately this is just a fact of life that she is powerless to stop.

She watches as he goes through the fish, culling out the undesirable ones, and actually returning them to the sea. She is touched by the mercy he shows the poor creatures, which is so unlike other humans who allow the fish to die with no further thought before recklessly tossing them into the water. 

It takes everything in her power to not move from behind the rock and give herself away. Instead she turns away from the boy, leaning her back against the rock, wishing that there was some way to be near him.

She turns her attention to the little boat when she hears the oars slap against the water, and she watches him row away until he is a mere speck in the distance. Pushing herself away from the rock with a sigh, she slowly makes her way back home, paying no heed to the passing time.

She swims along the sea floor, taking a small detour which finds her at the edge of a cliff that plunges downwards into a darkened abyss. She’s heard stories over the years of the type of sea life that dwells at the bottom of the dark expanse. Tales of strange creatures, some with long, sharp teeth, some that light up in an array of bright colors and even others with lights that dangle in front of their faces like lanterns to lure in those poor, unfortunate souls that have found themselves lost and looking for brighter waters. 

She dares herself to swim out into the dark water, and slowly leaves the comfort of the cliff. She finds the water getting colder the farther in she gets, and it makes her uneasy. Telling herself that she’s gone far enough for one day, she makes her way back to brighter water just in time to see her sister come swimming towards her with all three of her girls in tow.

Two of the three young mermaids swim circles around their mother as the third, smaller one hurries to keep up. The eldest swims towards her middle sister, tapping her on her shoulder. “Tag, you’re ‘It’, Waverly!”

The eldest daughter then sprints away laughing at her sister’s protests. “That’s no fair, Galene, I wasn’t ready! Tell her, Mommy, that it isn’t fair.”

Olga ignores her protests and shakes her head. “Sorry, Waverly, this game is between you and your sister.” She stops to give the youngest a chance to catch up. “If you’re having trouble keeping up you can ride on Mommy’s back, Nixie.”

The youngest of the three girls shakes her head adamantly. “No, Mommy, I can keeps up.”

Galene and Waverly’s game of tag comes to a halt when they see their Auntie Helga emerge from the great abyss.

Galene stops short, causing Waverly to bump into her, and points a finger at Helga. “Auntie Helga! Look everyone, Auntie Helga’s here!”

All three of Helga’s nieces swim up to her, surrounding her in hugs. Helga can’t help but to laugh as she hugs her nieces back. “Hey, well what a coincidence seeing you guys. What are you doing way out here?”

By now Olga has caught up and gives her sister a disapproving scowl. “What we’re doing, Baby Sister, is looking for you. Father is just livid that you’re not back at the house like you should be.”

Helga scoffs at her sister. “Criminy, now what did I do to get the old man mad?”

Olga chastises Helga with a point of her finger. “First of all, Helga, that’s no way to talk about Father, and second, did you forget that today is the day that you are to meet the merman that you’ve been paired up with to marry?”

Helga gives her sister a hardened look. “No, I didn’t forget about that. As a matter of fact, that’s the very reason I’m not home. Like I’ve told Bob over and over, there is no way I’m going to let some dried up Sea Hag tell me who I’m to marry.”

Olga places her balled up fists to her waist. “You know, Helga, you’re lucky that this guy is even willing to marry you. Do you know how hard it’s been to find even one merboy who will marry a mermaid that has never taken part in even one calling?”

Helga crosses her arms in front of her and turns her head to the side. “You know how I feel about the whole calling thing. What’s it to people anyway, if I choose not to take part in some antiquated ritual?”

Galene swims up to her auntie and looks at her with wide eyes. “Is it true? Have you never even had your first calling yet? Wow you’re ancient and you’ve never had a calling. I can’t wait for my first calling in only four more years.”

Olga places her hands on Galene’s shoulders and moves her towards her sisters. “That’s enough, Galene. Now I want you to take your sisters on back to our house and wait for me there. I’ll be along just as soon as I make sure your auntie makes home.”

Disappointed that she has to miss out on some grown-up conversation, Galene’s shoulders slump as she slowly gathers up her sisters. “Oh, alright, if I have to. Come on you guys, let’s go home.”

Olga waits for her girls to get a good head start before taking Helga’s hand and leading her home. “I know how you feel about the whole calling situation, Helga, but put yourself in my fins. Ever since we lost Mommy to that awful human I’ve had to take on the responsibilities of being a mother to both you and my own girls.”

The memory of their mom being dragged onto that fishing boat a few years back causes a deep pang in Helga’s heart. It took ten of their strongest mermen to capsize the boat and drown its inhabitants. Their efforts were futile though because by the time they were able to free Miriam it was too late, and she had succumbed due to lack of oxygen. Helga pushes herself away from Olga now and looks at her in anger. “Hey, neither Dad nor I asked for your help you know. It was you that took it upon yourself to butt into our business. If you haven’t noticed, I’m a big girl and can take care of myself.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Helga. I didn’t do it just for you. Daddy was hurting too, and he needed someone to look after him because he certainly couldn’t rely on you.”

What Olga says rings true to Helga, and she is immediately filled with guilt. Unable to deny what her sister says, she lowers her voice and starts swimming towards home. “You’re right. I was selfish, and could have done a better job to console Dad. So I guess I don’t blame him for wanting to marry me off to the first guy willing to have me, but that doesn’t change the fact that I will not marry someone that I don’t even know.”

Olga smiles at her sister. “Well of course you won’t get married right away, silly. There will be proper courting time to give you two the chance to get to know each other.”

Helga shakes her head. “No, you don’t get it, Olga. It has nothing to do with courting time, or getting to know each other, and everything to do with the fact that I will not marry someone I don’t love.”

Olga begins to grow suspicious and she narrows her eyes at her sister. “Just what are you saying, Baby Sister? Is there some other merman that you have your eye on?”

Helga lets out a huff. “Heh, as if. No, I am not in love with any merman.”

“Then who are –“ Olga’s eyes widen in shock and she swims ahead of Helga and stops right in front of her. “No, say it’s not so. I’ve heard of this happening, but never in my wildest dreams did I ever think it would happen to my own sister.”

Annoyed, Helga pushes past her sister. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Olga follows behind her. “Yes you do, don’t deny it. You’re in love with a HUMAN, aren’t you!”

Helga thinks about the golden haired boy that she has watched from a safe distance her whole life and for the first time realizes that her sister may be right. Could it really be love that she feels towards this human?”

Helga’s silence gives Olga the answer she’s looking for. “Oh, Helga, this is not good, not good at all. What is Father going to say when he finds out that you’re in love with a human of all things?”

Helga stops and turns to face her sister. “He’s not going to say anything because I’m not going to tell him, and neither are you.”

They continue swimming side by side now as they talk. “You know it will never work. There’s no way a mermaid can live with a human without –“ She thinks better of herself and stops talking.

Helga stops and grabs onto Olga’s arm. “Without what?”

Olga breaks free and starts to swim again. “Nothing, forget I even said anything. It’s all just folklore anyway.”

Helga is desperate to know what Olga is talking about. “Olga, you have to tell me. What is just folklore? Please, I want to know.”

Olga looks at the desperation in her sister’s eyes and lets out a sigh. “Well, legend has it that deep down at the bottom of the abyss lives someone that has the knowledge to turn merfolk into –“ She stops talking and shakes her head. “No, this is ridiculous, I won’t go on.”

Helga stops and looks back towards the abyss she had just been swimming in. She wonders if the old legend could be true. Could there be a way for her to live as the boy with the yellow hair does? She thinks about it, then shakes her head. “Heh,” she speaks out, “that’s crazy talk. There’s no way.”

Happy to hear her sister say that, Olga breathes easy for the first time since bringing the subject up. “That’s right, Baby Sister, it’s just crazy talk. Now, let’s get you back home, your suitor is waiting.”

Xxxxx

The girls stop just outside of the Pataki household. They say their good-byes and Helga reluctantly swims through the door. She can tell by the look on her father’s face that he is livid, but doing his best to hide it in front of their guest.

“Well, Helga, it’s about time you showed up.”

“Um, yeah, I’m sorry about that, I guess I just lost track of the time.”

If she can be thankful for anything, it’s the fact that they have company waiting on her, otherwise she is sure that Bob would have gone off the deep end right now. Peering over his shoulder, she can see why her suitor is willing to take her despite the fact that she hasn’t even fulfilled the most basic of rituals like the calling. 

She takes in the drab gray scales that cover his bottom half which indicates that he’s quite a bit older than she, and moves her eyes up to his almost sunken chest. She notices his thin neck and wonders how it even has the strength to hold up his head. His chin is almost non-existent, and his ears stick out of the sides of his head like two enormous clam shells, only not as decorative as a shell. He has a mop of hair so short and tightly matted that it cannot even be carried about by the flow of the water when he moves. She notices that he must squint to see, a sure sign of near-sightedness. 

Her attention is brought back to her father when he clears his throat. “Ahem, well, now that you’re finally here, I want you to meet Quay. His family comes from over on the south shore of the Circle Islands that are not too far away. Quay, this is my daughter Olga.”

“It’s Helga, Dad.”

“Uh, yeah, like I said, my daughter Helga. Um, anyway, I’ll leave you two alone so you can talk.”

Bob makes his departure, leaving the two to stare at each other in awkward silence. Helga decides that it’s no use in getting the poor guy’s hopes up so takes matters into her own hands and does her best to let him down gently. “Hey, uh, listen, Quay is it?”

He gives her a goofy smile and nods his head. “Yeah, that’s right, Quay. It’s a family name.”

Helga gives a nod of her head in understanding. “Uh, yeah, that’s nice. Um, like I was saying, I really don’t see any reason for taking up anymore of your time here. To be honest, I’m really not in the market right now for any sort of relationship, and I know you’re probably eager to get on with your life and find someone who’s ready to settle down and all that.”

Quay is quick to shake his head. “Oh, I don’t mind waiting for you to be ready. You can take all the time you need.”

“Criminy.” Helga thinks to herself, “This is going to be harder than I thought.” She gives him another smile. “That may be so, Quay, but it’s going to be a long, long time before I’m ready.” She drapes an arm around his shoulders and guides him to the door. “As a matter of fact, I may never be ready to settle down. I’ve always seen myself more as the spinster type, you know, living alone with a few dozen or so catfish for company.”

He turns and starts to protest, but she cuts him off as she continues. “Oh, you don’t need to say another word. I know you’re disappointed in me, I can see it on your face. But don’t worry, it’s not you, it’s me, really. So you go on and find yourself someone more suited to the crazy lifestyle that I know you must lead, and I’ll go on and try to forget about you. Farewell, dear Quay, I will always cherish this moment we’ve had together.”

She closes the door before he has a chance to speak and shakes her head as she makes her way to her bedroom. After hearing the front door open and close, her father rushes into the living room and blocks her path. “Hey, what happened here? Where did Quay go?”

Helga shrugs her shoulders. “I dunno, I guess I just wasn’t the mergirl for him.”

“Wait a minute there, Missy, not so fast. What did you say to him to make him leave?”

Helga throws her hands above her head, forming a trail of small bubbles on either side of her. “What makes you think I said anything? I guess I’m just not his type.”

“Oh, you’re his type, alright. A desperate guy like him will take anything that comes his way.”

Bob’s words stab at Helga, and her animosity now turns to anger. “Desperate? You’re saying a guy has to be desperate before he’d go for someone like me?”

Realizing his mistake, Bob tries to defend his words. “Well, can you blame me, I mean, look at you, you’re eighteen and have never even been to your first calling. You wander the ocean with your head up in the seafoam, not even interested in starting a family of your own. You never even look at any of the eligible mermen that are around. It’s as if you have no interest in them at all.”

Letting down her guard Helga makes a statement that she immediately regrets. “Well, maybe that’s because I’m not interested in marrying a merfolk.”

Bob narrows his eyes at her. “What did you say?”

Helga stumbles on her words. “Well, I – I, uh just said that, um.”

He becomes accusatory now. “So if you’re not interested in merfolk, then just what are you interested in?”

Helga gives him a guilty look and he doesn’t have to ask twice. “No! Tell me it’s not so! You’ve gone and found yourself a human, haven’t you?”

Helga lowers her eyes without answering. “Have you lost your mind? How can you even think about getting involved with a human, especially after what they did to your own mother? Haven’t you learned that humans are vial, murderous creatures?”

She thinks about the boy with the golden hair and now it’s her turn to become angry. “You don’t know what you’re talking about! Not all humans are evil, there’s good up on the surface too!”

A look of understanding comes to Bob’s eyes. “You’ve done it. You’ve gone and let yourself be drawn to a human. Well I won’t stand for it! No! No daughter of mine is going to involve herself with a human. How can you even possibly think it’s going to work when you can’t even walk on land?” Another, more urgent thought comes to Bob’s mind. “You haven’t shown yourself to him, have you?” He grabs her by her upper arms and shakes her. “Tell me you haven’t shown yourself to him!”

She breaks out of his grasp, backing away. Rubbing the spots where he clung a little too tightly, she gives him a snarl. “No, don’t worry. He knows nothing of me.”

Bob is relieved by that bit of information. “Good, and if you know what’s good for you you’ll keep it that way, or I’ll –“

Helga looks him straight in the eye. “Or you’ll what? Disown me? Kick me out of the house? Well, let me save you the trouble.”

She swims to the front door and passes through it. He follows her, stopping in the doorway. “Where do you think you’re going? This isn’t over you know! We will continue this conversation when you get back!”

She doesn’t answer him, and continues to swim without looking back. Her anger pushes her on and she swims without any real destination in mind. As her anger cools she slows her pace and dawdles along the sea floor, trailing her fingertips along the lush sea grass, stopping every so often to pick up a small shell, or pretty rock that’s caught her eye. 

After a while she stops to assess her surroundings and figure out just how far she’s traveled. Looking ahead she sees a dark spot in the water that marks the entrance to the great abyss, and realizes that she has gone further than intended. Ignoring her instincts to stay away, she heads over to the darkened area, stopping at its opening.

She swims along the fracture line peering down into the darkness. Olga’s words still fresh in her mind. She wonders if it’s true. If there’s really a way for her to live as a human, and if there is, at what cost. She thinks about home and what waits for her there and she refuses to go back to a life where she is forced to live in a loveless marriage just for the sake of keeping face with the community. 

She thinks about what she stands to lose if what Olga says is true, and although she knows that she will miss her dear nieces, yes, and even her sister, she knows what she has to do.

So without further thought, she says a silent good-bye to her life at sea, and swims head first into the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

Gathering her nerves, Helga lowers herself a few feet into the ever growing darkness. She sticks close to the cliff walls so as not to become disoriented. The water becomes cooler with each meter she drops. She loses all track of time, and after what feels like only a few short moments of swimming, she stops and casts her gaze upwards. It surprises her to see just how far she’s come in what felt like such a short time. Surrounded by darkness, the opening to the abyss now looks like a faraway sky, colored turquoise by the sun that filters through the water. 

It is disturbingly quiet where she is, the coolness of the water causing goosebumps to form on her skin. She wraps her arms around her torso, using her hands to rub her upper arms where not that long ago her father had held tightly onto her, and tries to warm herself. Her eyes dart back and forth when she resumes her descent, and she begins to hear the sounds of ghost like whispers that seem to come at her from all directions. 

Among the voices she hears what she swears to be her name, which calls her downwards, and she feels compelled to follow it. The pressure builds as she descends, making it harder for her to breathe, and she finds that she needs to stop every so often so her body can adjust to the change. 

As she gets closer to the bottom, lights begin to appear out of nowhere. Bright flashes that are there one moment then gone the next. She feels something bump into her side, followed by a manic giggle as whatever it was swims away. She begins to be taunted and teased and moved about and before she knows it she’s lost the protection of the cliff wall. 

Alone now, and suspended in water so dark she can’t even see her hand when held in front of her face, she hovers, unsure of what to do next. Up has become down, and left is right and she finds herself swimming in circles, becoming more frantic by the minute. 

She begins to regret the decisions she’s made when she sees a blinking light in the distance. The bright yellow orb blinks slow and steady like a lighthouse beacon that guides sailors to the safety of land. With no other course for her to take, she begins to swim towards it, making sure to keep it in her sight lest she become lost once again. 

When she finally reaches the bottom of the abyss she hovers on the outskirts of the circle that is made by the light that emits from the glowing orb. She slowly swims into the center of the light, her body casting out a long shadow that eventually blends into the darkness at the end of the lighted circle. She reaches out towards the light, pulling her hand back in start when it begins to move. 

Upon closer inspection, she sees that it is not a lantern, but a fish whose light extends off a long tendril that hovers in front of its face. She studies the creature, noticing long, jagged teeth that stick up from the bottom of its closed mouth. Its eyes are dull and absent of sight but to make up for this defect there are long feelers that extend out from both sides of its body. 

It swims up to her, stopping short of her face, its bright light blinding her, causing her to shield her eyes with her arm. It hovers for no more than a few seconds before turning and slowly swimming off. 

Afraid of being left alone in the darkness, she follows behind the silent fish, being careful to keep her distance. She looks around her as they swim, every so often catching a flashing light or two out of the corners of her eyes. At one point the fish stops to allow a glowing school of iridescent jelly fish to cross their path. 

They eventually come to a small hill and begin to swim up its side. When they reach the top she is taken aback by the scene below. Spread out before them lays a valley filled with rock buildings, bright lights shining from the windows. The lead fish moves on, luring her down the other side of the hill and into what she realizes is a city, filled with creatures, the likes of which she’s never seen in all her eighteen years. 

The pair goes basically ignored as they make their way down the sandy streets on their way to where, she does not know. Strange music and murmured voices can be heard coming from some of the buildings, with loud shouts of laughter coming from others. There’s a seediness to the area, and she gets the feeling that these streets can be a rough place to be if a stranger was to accidentally find themselves lost and alone. 

Her escort turns down a quiet alley now and she’s not so sure that she should follow him, but with her only other choice being that of wandering the foreign streets by herself, she continues after him. The alley darkens the further they get from its entrance, and she is once again thankful for the small bit of light that shines from her new blind friend. 

They turn a corner into a second alley, and at its end she can see a closed wooden door that has been fashioned out of wood gathered from sunken ships. A pale light shines from the crack at the bottom of the door which hangs suspended by brass hinges. The fish she had been following gives her a blind stare before turning and being on his way. For the second time she is presented with the option of continuing ahead, or retreating to the unwelcome streets by herself. Figuring she’s come this far, she swims forward and stops in front of the door. She notices strange symbols that have been carved into one of the planks of the door. She runs her hands across the ancient runes wondering what they symbolize. She places her index finger in each one, following its shape. S-H-O-R-T-M- is as far as she gets when the door moves slightly forward. Light pours out through the opening and she picks up the sound of voices mixed with piano music. Gathering her courage, she nudges the door further open and peers inside.

She has stumbled across what looks to be a tavern, the smell of fermented seaweed stings her nose. There is a long, wooden bar to the left of the room, a salty old merman floats behind it, handing out drinks in exchange for gold doubloons. Scattered about the dim room are tables, each surrounded by groups of drunken patrons. Tied to the walls are bottom dwelling sea creatures unfortunate enough to be caught and sentenced into forced labor, by using the lanterns that dangle in front of their faces to light the room. The air is stale and the water has a greasy feel to it. Lined up at the bar hover merfolk of every species mixed in with other regular sea creatures. There is a gruffness about them, and even the women look as if they’ve lived a hard life. Her presence is given away when a particularly ragged merman with the body of a moray eel comes slithering up to her. 

Holding his thin, snake like body upright so they are face to face, he yells out to the crowd in back of him. “Well will you look at what the catfish dragged in. I think we’ve got ourselves some fresh meat!”

A surprised murmur erupts through the crowd as she is looked at and pointed to. The merman slithers up next to her and moves her inside. His greasy voice sends a shiver down her spine when he speaks into her ear. “Why don’t you come on in and get yourself out of the cold? We don’t bite, do we fellas.” 

A chuckle spreads through the crowd making Helga feel as if she’s the butt of some inside joke. A large lobster holds a half empty mug of fermented seaweed juice out to her and gives her a smile. “That’s right, honey, we don’t bite. Much!”

A round of laughter erupts from the onlookers and Helga is almost certain that she will not make it out of there alive. 

The festivities are cut short when a door leading to a back room slams open. Helga’s eyes grow wide at what slithers out of it. The room grows deathly silent as the large merman slowly looks each person in the eye. Helga starts at the bottom and takes in his form. The tail end of the merman is that of the largest sea eel she’s ever seen. His skin black as night with a silver streak that trails up the front of him to his waistline. The darkness of the eel’s skin lightens as it seamlessly blends from fish to man and she continues her gaze to a well-defined six pack that any bodybuilder would be proud of. His arms are thick and strong, his hands roughly the size of dinner plates. Moving up to his face she can see that he is a merman that spends very little time engaging in frivolity and mirth as his jet black hair swirls around his head. 

His black eyes move to meet hers now and she takes an involuntary glide backwards. Her heart beats against its rib enclosure and she is sure it is about to break free. The room goes silent when he begins to slowly glide over to his expected guest. His presence sends a shiver down her spine. He looks to the eel that accompanies her and his voice is low and smooth when he talks. “Take her to my office.” Is all he says, before turning around and leaving the room.

Helga can feel the fear that emanates from the patron’s as they silently watch the scene before them. She gives a little start when the eel gently prods her from behind. “You heard the boss, move.”

No one says a word as the two swim through the opened door, and as it closes behind them Helga can hear the music and voices slowly start up again as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

She is escorted into another dimly lit room and watches the merman as he moves behind a desk and settles down into an over sized chair. He speaks to the eel, dismissing him from his duties. “That is all for now, Sidney. I will call for you if I am in need of further service.”

The smaller eel gives the merman a slight nod of his head and makes his exit. “Whatever you say, Boss.”

Helga turns from the retreating eel and looks at the bigger merman that sits before her. He nods his head to a chair that sits across the desk from him. “You must be tired after such a long descent. You may take a seat if you wish.”

Realizing that she is quite tired, she slowly moves to the chair and lowers herself down. She begins to speak but is abruptly cut off. “My – my name is –“

He holds up a hand to silence her. “I know what your name is, and why you’re here.”

She gives him a wary look. “We have never met before, how can you possibly know who I am.”

He forgives her rudeness and motions towards what looks like a crystal orb. “I know everything that goes on in these waters, both here at the bottom as well as up on the surface.”

She gets up to get a better look at the glowing orb. Moving closer she can see different scenes that change every minute or so. At one point she sees her father as he hovers outside of their house. His face is painted in sadness as his lips move in unheard speech. Next to him is her sister Olga, who hovers next to him with a comforting arm around his shoulders. She lifts her gaze from the orb and gives the merman accusatory look. “What kind of sorcery is this? Who are you and what right do you have to intrude into the lives of others?”

He doesn’t like the tone of her voice, and doesn’t know how much longer he can hold onto his anger. Taking a moment to calm himself, he gives her the answers she is looking for. “This, my dear child, is just a small sampling of the magic that I possess. As for who I am, I will acquiesce to you and tell you my name. I go by the name of Gino, and I take it as my right to know what goes on in my kingdom.”

“Your kingdom?” she questions. “It is a king that reigns a kingdom. You are no king, why you are no more than a mere sorcerer with an ego that’s run out of control.”

Her spunk amuses him and he lets out a small chuckle, causing her to harden her stare. “I take it you find mirth in my words?”

He nods his head. “Indeed I do young child, for your words do amuse me.”

She folds her arms across her chest in anger. “Stop calling me child, for I am a grown mermaid.”

He narrows his eyes at her. “Perhaps you are an adult, for you seek help for adult matters.”

His words surprise her. “How do you know I come looking for help?”

Her questions are beginning to annoy him now. “Have you not listened to what I have said? Perhaps you are not as grown as you think. No matter, since I must repeat myself I will. Like I have told you, I know all that goes on in my kingdom, and that includes the knowledge that you have a wish to be human.”

She takes a quick intake of breath while bringing a hand up to her lips. “For the love of Triton, the legends are true. Now I know what you really are, you are the Sea Witch of which the legends tell. All the while growing up we are told that the legends are no more than wild stories, old fishwives tales handed down from one generation to another, but they’re not just stories, are they?”

He chuckles and spreads his arms out from his sides, nodding his head slightly. “I would say looking at me right now should answer that question, although I prefer the term warlock. Now, enough of this banter. I have something you desire, but before I can give it to you I need to hear it from your own lips. So, tell me what it is you wish for.”

Helga realizes that if she utters the words he is looking for then there will be no going back. She thinks about the blonde human that she has followed since she was a small child and knows that she would give everything she has to offer just to be with him. So saying a mental good-bye to the life she currently knows, she tells him of her deepest wish. “You are right, I come seeking a magic that only one as powerful as you can bestow on me. It is my deepest wish not only to be human, but to win the heart of the one I love.”

Satisfied with her answer, he says nothing as he turns to glide to a cabinet that sits up against a far wall. Opening the door, she sees shelves filled with glowing potions of every color of the spectrum. Each one emits a light that blends into one so bright that she must shield her eyes to protect them. He reaches in, grabbing a small vial containing a bubbling, pink potion. There is a cork stopper at the top which prevents the liquid from flowing out and mixing with the salt water that surrounds them. 

He turns back towards her, and takes his place in the big chair behind his desk. Once again he motions for her to join him. With her eyes still trained on the glowing elixir, she settles into her chair and waits for him to speak.

Holding the vial up, he turns it about, the pink glow coloring his face. “This vial contains the magic that you wish for. One drink of this and all your deepest desires can be yours for the taking, although the love of the one you seek must be earned on its own.” He looks at her now, his steely eyes penetrating deep into her soul. “If you drink this you will no longer be able to live under water, which means you will no longer be able to be with your family and friends. Are you ready to give all that up for the love of one human?”

She silently nods her head, which makes him shake his. “No, a simple nod will not do. I must once more hear the words come from your own mouth. Now, again, are you ready to give all that up for the love of one human?”

Her voice is dry and cracks when she speaks. “Y-yes, I am ready.”

“And do you realize that once you gain possession of this potion there is no going back?”

She slowly nods her head. “Yes, I realize that“

“And that there are caveats that go along with possessing such magic?”

She looks at him questioningly. “Caveats? Like what?”

“Oh, just a little thing like you have one year to get the man you desire to fall in love with you and marry you. If you don’t then you will no longer be able to live as a human, nor a merfolk.”

“So that means – “

He nods his head. “Yes, that means you will cease to exist, and your song will go on to become a part of the wind. But that shouldn’t be a problem if you’re sure you can get the human to fall for you. Are you sure you can do that?”

She realizes that she should have known there’d be a catch, but her love for the human is strong and she is certain that she will have no trouble in earning his love. “Yes, I am sure that I can make him love me as I do him.”

He gives her a smile that sends a shiver down her spine. “Excellent. Now all you need to do is touch this vial and the pact is made.”

He watches her with eager eyes as he holds the glowing potion out to her and she slowly reaches for it. His heart beats faster the closer her fingers get. The very second the tips of her fingers touch the vial a shock goes through her like a bolt of lightning and at that very second he tells her the last of the conditions. “And of course it goes without saying that you will have to take away something of his that he loves in return for his heart.”

His unexpected words shock her and she tries to draw her hand back but it is too late. The pact has been made and there is nothing she can do now but to fulfill it. Holding the potion in her hand, she can feel it vibrate as the bubbles continue to work their way to the top of the vial. 

She gives him a desperate look as she searches for understanding. “What did you mean by that last thing you said about me having to take something from him that he loves?”

The Sea Witch shrugs his shoulders and talks in a matter of fact manner. “Why it’s just a basic rule of magic, one cannot have something without giving something in return. You are getting something you desire, which is the opportunity to earn the heart of someone you love. So I, in return, require something of you, which happens to be the heart of someone that he loves. It’s as simple as that. I scratch your back,” He pauses and his smile becomes menacing, betraying the true evil that lies within him. “And you scratch mine.”

She shakes her head, refusing to accept this last bit of information. “No, you cannot require this of me. I cannot be the one to bring yet more pain upon him.”

With the deed done he grows tired of her and is now eager to have her gone from the premises. He pushes a button on his desk alerting Sidney that his services are once again needed. He opens a drawer to his desk and pulls out what looks to be a necklace. “Like I said, you have one year to make the human fall in love with you, and to give me the heart of someone other than you that he loves. Take this necklace and wear it at all times. Each day the color will slightly fade marking off the time. If it goes pure white and you have not fulfilled your end of the bargain, then you shall perish, becoming nothing but the wind.”

She takes the necklace from him and holds it out in front of her. It is a snail shell that brightly shines with the many iridescent colors of Mother of Pearl. It hangs on a leather strap that ties at the back of her neck. She has no other course but to slip it on over her head. When the shell touches the skin of her chest she feels a warm glow telling her of its power. 

A moment later the door to his office opens and Sidney comes slithering in. He gives the witch a slight bow of his head. “You rang for me, Boss?”

Getting up he gestures towards Helga. “I want you to accompany her as far as the rocks that line the shore off Bartlett Harbor and then be done with her.”

He turns his glare to Helga now. “Just remember that once you drink from that vial and the potion hits your system you will no longer be able to breathe life from these waters, so choose wisely where you take it.” He shoos her away with his hand. “Now be off with you, our business here is done.”

Before she has a chance to say anything more she is escorted out of the office and through the tavern. She swims silently next to Sidney as the full impact of what she’s just gotten herself into hits her. It’s slow going as they ascend up the cliff walls of the abyss, and like before she must stop every now and then to allow her body to adjust to the pressure change. 

The weather has changed since leaving the abyss and they find they must swim against a strong current. She can tell that a storm has blown in and thinks the weather fitting for the situation. She continues to swim in silence despite Sidney’s efforts to start up a conversation.

When they reach the big rock that sits just off shore they stop. Sidney gives her a look that is filled with pity. “This is it I guess. Are you sure you’re ready?”

She speaks out in a huff. “Heh, well it’s a little too late for me to change my mind now isn’t it?”

He backs off raising his hands in front of him. “Hey, I was just asking. You want me to stick around in case you need help?”

She shakes her head. “No, you have your orders. Besides, I got myself into this alone, and I can see it through alone. But, um, thanks anyway.”

He nods his head and turns to leave. Without her knowing it, he stops behind the big rock to wait. He watches her as she gathers her strength and removes the cork from the vial. It worries him that she is so far from shore and he decides to risk the wrath of his boss, and stick around to make sure she actually makes it to shallow water.

She hovers with the top half of her body above the water’s surface. The rain pelts down on her, the wind whipping her wet hair around her face. Taking a deep breath in, she closes her eyes and brings the vial to her lips.

Sidney watches as she swallows the glowing potion, hoping to the powers that be, that she knows what she is doing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note. I’ve looked up if there were things like mirrors and clocks around in the time setting of this story. Right now the year is 1820. It seems clocks and mirrors didn’t really come into everyday use until a few decades or so later. Taking this information into consideration I figured that since we’re just a few decades off I may take a few liberties and include them into this story in later chapters anyway.

Helga’s hands shake as she holds the glowing vial out in front of her. She grabs onto the cork that is shoved into its opening. As she starts to remove it the necklace she is wearing begins to vibrate against her chest. There is a soft pop that gets lost in the wind when she finally removes the cork from the vial. Bringing the liquid up to her mouth she catches a scent that makes her crinkle up her nose in mild disgust. The smell reminds her of a mixture of dead fish and rotten seaweed and she finds that she must hold her nose in order to drink it. 

She places her lips to the rim of the bottle’s opening and tilts her head back, so the potion slides quickly down her throat without giving her much time to taste it. She feels a burning sensation that trails from her mouth, down her throat and into her stomach. Throwing the vial aside she grabs at her throat, retching from the unavoidable taste. She lets out a series of coughs before feeling a sharp pain in the bottom half of her body. 

She arches her back, screaming out in agony as the lower part of her body rips apart into two separate protrusions. The very bottoms of her fins elongate and sprout five tiny appendages each while her torso widens to form hips. She doubles over in excruciating pain as her insides readjust. Feeling a strange tingling at the sides of her neck, she finds that she must bring in air through her mouth as her gills knit themselves closed. 

She is caught off guard for a moment when her newly developed legs start to flail about below her and she loses her buoyancy and sinks below the water’s surface. Her movements cause her to tangle in large pieces of seaweed that hold her in place. Forgetting that she can no longer breathe under water, she opens her mouth to scream and is greeted with a rush of water that fills her mouth. The shock of choking on water keeps her from thinking straight, and she flounders about. She grabs at her throat as her lungs start to fill and her reflexes kick in and she begins to cough. She starts to lose consciousness and is unaware of the pair of arms that scoop her up and bring her to shallow water.

Sidney works as quickly as he can to bring her to shore, praying that he is not too late. As soon as they finally make it to solid sand, he drags her out of the reach of the waves, and rolls her to her side so that any water she has swallowed can spill out from her mouth. She coughs and he knows that she will most likely be okay, so without wasting anymore time, he rushes back into the sea, hoping that Gino has not gotten wind of his disobedience. 

She is left to lay unconscious, the long strands of seaweed still wrapped around her, and there she stays until morning.

xxxxx

Through nothing more than habit, Arnold opens his eyes at the first crack of dawn. He rolls to his back and stares up to his ceiling, contemplating the day’s work that awaits him. As is his normal routine, he pushes himself up and out of bed and changes out of his bedclothes. 

He briefly steps outside to make a quick stop at the outhouse that sits several yards from their residence. When he’s done, he takes a moment to look up at the sky. He is met with the usual marine layer of fog, but there is a warmth in the air that tells him that, despite the previous night’s storm, it is going to be another warm day.

He makes his way back inside the inn and puts a kettle of water on the stove to boil. Opening a small door at the front of the stove, he stirs up the glowing embers from the previous day’s fire, and adds a fresh piece of wood to them. As he waits for the water to boil he grabs a day old loaf of bread and a bit of ham from the ice box. He makes a plate for himself and his grandmother, then grabs a small teapot and adds a scoop of his favorite tea leaves. The kettle begins to emit a soft whistle, telling him that the water is ready. He fills the teapot with the hot liquid and gives it a few minutes to steep. 

By the time the tea is ready his grandmother has joined him in the kitchen, and she takes a seat at the table. Bringing over the fresh pot of tea, Arnold fills both of their mugs before placing the kettle onto the stove to keep warm.

They enjoy their first sips of tea, and Gertie is the first to break the silence. “Tis going to be another warm one I fear.”

Arnold nods his head. “I find I must agree with you grandmother. It has been quite the warm summer this year, hasn’t it?”

“Aye, that it has, grandson, and a quiet one too. It’s been near on a good three weeks since we’ve had any travelers visit the inn. If it weren’t for the townsfolk coming by for their evening meals we’d surely be in a bad way.”

Arnold gives her a smile. “Well I guess we have your unique, yet delicious, meals to thank for that.”

She lets out a chuckle at the boy’s description of her cooking. “Speaking of dinner, what is it you will be fishing for in the sea on this fine morning?”

He pops the last bit of bread into his mouth and swallows it before he talks. “Our lobster traps have been sitting out at sea for the last couple of days, and I thought I would row out to them and see what they’ve caught.”

She nods her head in agreement. “Sounds good, and if they should come up empty there are a few old hens out back that would make a fine dinner instead.”

“Okay then.” Arnold says as he gets up and drops a kiss to Gertie’s cheek. “In that case I’d better get to rowing and see what we’ve got. I will see you in a bit, Grandmother.”

She smiles at him as he leaves and walks over to the stove to refill her mug. She allows herself a few more minutes of quiet before getting to work.”

xxxxx

He takes his time as he heads down to the beach and he lifts his face up so the breeze can blow through his hair. He starts to head towards the small boat that is beached in the sand well away from the tide line when something catches his eye. From where he stands it looks as if a large clump of seaweed has washed up on shore. He doesn’t find this to be unusual, especially after the storm that blew in during the night, but all the same, for some reason he feels compelled to go check it out.

As he gets closer he sees that it is much more than seaweed that has found its way onto their little beach, and his curiosity grows even greater. With great strides he closes the gap between him and the foreign object, and he lets go with a sharp intake of breath when he realizes that it is more than mere seaweed that greets him.

He doesn’t believe what he’s seeing, and he rubs his eyes to clear them, thinking it must be a trick of the light that filters through the fog. Upon a second inspection his fears are confirmed and he realizes that it is indeed a women that he is looking at.

His first instinct is to get down on one knee to check for any signs of life, and all it takes is two fingers along her jugular to tell him that she is alive, albeit not very well. He places a hand on her shoulder and tries to shake her awake. When that doesn’t work he gets up and looks up and down the beach in an effort to see some sign of where she could have come from. 

He looks as far as his eyes can reach in all directions, but comes up empty handed. He puzzles over the mystery for a moment before wondering just what he should do. He decides that the best thing he can do is get her to the warmth and safety of the inn, and it isn’t until he reaches down to pick her up that he sees that the only thing covering her body is the seaweed that she is tangled up in.

A fierce blush colors his cheeks, and he fumbles around as he tries to decide what would be the best way to carry her. Placing one arm under her neck, and the other behind her knees, he scoops her up, his blush slowly making its way down his neck when a bit of seaweed falls from her chest. 

He does his best not to look at her as he hurries back towards the inn, and once he reaches the back door he yells for help. “Grandmother! Come open the door if you will, I am in need of assistance!”

Hearing the urgency in her grandson’s voice, Gertie abandons the bread dough she was kneading and runs to the back door. She calls out to him as she opens the door. “My word, son, what has you shouting like a wild man at our back door when you’re supposed to be out checking lobster traps?” 

Her question is answered when she gets a good look at what he is carrying in his arms. Ignoring her shocked stares, he rushes past her and into the kitchen. As he passes she closes the door and walks up to him. “Who is that you hold in your arms, grandson?” Her eyes grow wide at the stranger’s unclothed state. “And why is she naked?”

Arnold shakes his head as he tries to figure out what to do with her. “I do not know, Grandmother. I was walking to our boat in preparation of checking the lobster traps when I found her washed up on the beach like this. I know not where she’s come from for there were no signs of any wreckage, nor any footprints leading to the body.” 

Gertie looks into his eyes and can see that he is telling the truth. “Does she be alive?”

Arnold nods his head. “Aye, she is very much alive, but I cannot seem to get her to awaken from her sleep.”

The old woman places a wrinkled hand to the girl’s forehead. “That is to be expected I’d say, for it is obvious that she has experienced some sort of trauma, and it is her body’s way of handling it.”

His arms are beginning to grow weary and he is not sure how much longer he can hold onto her. “I fear I shall drop her if I don’t lay her down somewhere soon. Where should I put her, Grandmother?”

The old woman grabs a few towels and leads him into the parlor. “Lay her on these towels on the sofa for now, then go the bathing room and fill the tub with water, she smells like a beached whale that has seen one too many days in the sun. I will boil a pot of hot water to add to the bath and then I will clean her up. Once the awful stench has washed away I will be better able to think about what to do next.”

“Aye, Grandmother, I’m on it now.” Arnold says as he runs out of the room.

He steps into a small room where he has set up a makeshift bathtub. It is made from two large metal horse troughs that he had his good friend Gerald fuse together. At the bottom four curved legs have been welded to the underside of the tub. A hole has been drilled at one end that is connected to a metal downspout that directs the dirty water outside through an opening in the wall, and away from the inn. At the far end of the tub sits a pump similar to the one they use in the kitchen for drawing water up from their well. 

He makes sure that the tub’s hole is sufficiently plugged and proceeds to work the pump. Grabbing the handle, he thinks about the woman as he repetitively raises it up and down. With the way the winds were howling last night, he is sure that it is a shipwreck from where the strange maiden has come, and he suspects that soon all questions will be answered once she wakes up. 

By the time the tub is filled his grandmother is at the door with a bucket of hot water. She adds it to the pumped water and mixes it with her hand. “The boiled water didn’t make it very hot, but it is enough to take the chill away, so it should be fine. Now go and fetch the girl and bring her to me.”

Obeying his grandmother, he runs back to the sleeping woman and gently lifts her up. He is thankful that Gertie took the effort to remove the seaweed and cover her in one of the towels she had brought in from the kitchen. Lifting her like he did before, he carries her to the tub room. 

Gertie nods to the tub when he enters the room. “Lay her gently in the water then leave the room. It is not decent for you to be about as I bathe her.”

Blushing once more, Arnold does as he’s told and gently lowers the woman into the water. He goes to leave the room, stopping once in the door way to take one last look back. He closes the door and waits for his grandmother’s call for him to come remove the sleeping woman from the tub. 

xxxxx

It is a bright afternoon by the time Helga finally begins to make her way back to consciousness, and she feels as if she has been hit by a blue whale. Her head aches and her body feels limp as her memory begins to come back to her. She runs the past twelve hours or so through her mind, remembering each sorted detail. She can tell that she is no longer at the beach and she wonders just where it is that she finds herself. It takes some effort, but she does her best to open her eyes. 

There is a bright light streaming in from somewhere and it takes all her energy just to lift an arm high enough to shield her eyes from its assault. She sees a shadow hovering over her and she concentrates on it. As her vision comes into focus she finds herself looking into the eyes of the blonde boy from the beach. Her heart begins to double its beat as he stares back down at her. 

After a moment he smiles at her and a swoon runs through her. She thinks to herself that it is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. She tries to smile back but the pain that wracks her body is too much, and she ends up wincing instead. 

His look immediately turns to one of concern and he quickly gets up and calls for Gertie. “Grandmother, she has awakened, come quick!”

Helga keeps her eye on the boy as the old woman enters the room. She takes a seat next to Helga and places a hand to her forehead checking for any signs of a fever. “I do declare child, that you gave us a right good scare. How are you feeling?”

It hadn’t occurred to Helga until this very moment that there was a possibility that she might not speak the same language as the humans, so it is with great relief to her when finds that she can perfectly understand what it is that the old lady is saying. Her voice is a bit shaky when she answers. “I – I’m not sure. My body aches and my strength feels drained.”

Gertie lets out a little laugh. “Well that’s no surprise, considering what you’ve been through.”

Helga is surprised at the woman’s words, and she wonders if Gertie somehow knows what she’s done. “What I’ve been through? Tell me, old woman, what is it that you mean?”

Gertie looks at her as if she’s crazy. “Why you should know, my child. After all it is you that was found washed up on the beach in nothing more than some seaweed and the clothes you were born in.”

Though Helga can speak the same language, some of the words are foreign to her, and she looks at Gertie with confusion. “Clothes? I-I don’t understand.”

Gertie gives her a worried look. “Oh my dear girl. Could it be that you suffer from amnesia? Yes, that must be it.” She looks up at Arnold. “I’m afraid that she must have suffered greater trauma than we first thought.” Turning back to Helga, she gives her hand a gentle squeeze. “You continue to rest, and I will make you some tea. My grandson here will keep you company until I return.”

Helga shifts her eyes up to look at Arnold. He gives her a bashful smile and rubs the back of his neck. Once Gertie has gone, he points to the spot where Gertie had been sitting. “May I?”

Helga looks to where he is pointing and nods her head. They sit for a moment, and Arnold stares into her blue eyes. As he watches her he feels drawn to her in a way that he cannot put into words. He wracks his brain for something to say. “Uh, hi.”

She blushes slightly, unable to believe that she is finally talking to him. “Hi.”

They share another moment of silence before he speaks up again. “Um, my name’s Arnold.”

She smiles at him and repeats his name, liking the way it sounds as it comes out of her mouth. “Arnold. That’s a fine name, Arnold.”

He blushes again and asks, “And you are?”

She silently kicks herself and feels stupid for not telling her his name on her own. “Oh, they call me Helga.”

“Helga.” Arnold repeats as he holds out his hand to her. “Well, it is my honor to meet you, Helga.”

She looks at his hand, not quite sure what to do. She decides to follow suit, and holds out her own hand. He reaches out to take it, and the minute they touch a small shock flows through both of them, catching them off guard. Unseen by Arnold, the necklace Helga wears gives off a soft glow, and feels warm against Helga’s chest.

They find themselves once again at a loss for words, and they are both relieved when Gertie reenters the room. “Here we go young lass. You get a nice hot cup of tea in you and you’ll be feeling better in no time.”

Helga takes the warm beverage from the old lady and gives it a sniff, and although the smell is foreign to her, she figures anything has to be better than the vile potion Gino made her drink, so she takes a tentative sip.

Gertie has sweetened the tea with a bit of honey, and the sweet taste takes Helga by surprise. Taking another sip, she smiles and licks her lips. “This is quite delicious. Thank you, um –“

“My name is Gertie, but you can just call me grandmother like Arnold here does.”

She looks first to Arnold, and then back at Gertie. “Okay, thank you, Grandmother.”

Taking Arnold by his upper arm, Gertie pulls him with her as she leaves the room. “Well, there are chores to be done and the hour grows late. You keep resting and I will check up on you later.”

Helga watches the door as it closes behind them. She takes another sip of the sweet beverage and leans back against the bed’s headboard. She thinks about her family and the life she left behind. She knows that a small part of her will always miss her family, but she is certain that she has made the right decision and she is exactly where she needs to be.

Finishing her tea, she places the empty mug on the night table and lays back to take a nap, completely unaware of the slight lessening of color her necklace has sustained.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed a spot in the last chapter where I called Helga a he and Arnold a she. I swear to you, I go over these chapters multiple times looking for mistakes and yet one always seems to slip through regardless. So I’m sorry if you caught that and it threw you off for a moment. Next, I did a little more checking, and since, once again, I’m not even 100 years off in the timing, I’ve decided that our little town will have electricity. Now with all that out of the way, please enjoy -

Helga wakes up with a yawn and a stretch, the tea and sleep doing wonders for her recovery. She notices that the sun is not as bright as it was earlier, and she wonders how long she has slept this time. Her nose picks up the scent of cooking food and her stomach gives a small grumble. A slight shift of position brings her attention to the lower half of her body now, and she sits up, throwing the covers off of her to reveal her new legs. She sees that they have covered her in some sort of fabric similar to what was covering their own bodies and finds it curious. Putting that detail aside for the moment, she pulls up the night shirt that Gertie had dressed her in. Lifting up her right leg, she stares at it in wonder. 

She giggles as she wiggles her toes, marveling at the feel the movement brings her. Reaching out, she runs her hand down first one leg and then the other. She gives her legs a playful kick, testing them out, then looks down at the wooden floor. She wonders if she dare to take her first steps and figures that there’s no better time than now. After all, how hard can it be to stand on one’s own two legs?

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she places her feet on the area rug that covers the floor. She takes a moment to let her brain adjust to the feel of the fibers below her feet before trying her hand at standing. Putting her full weight on her new feet, she slowly stands. The gravitational pull that comes with walking on the earth’s surface is new to her and she immediately loses her balance. Her arms flail out to her sides, knocking over the empty mug that sits on the bed table, causing it to crash to the ground. She follows suit no more than a few seconds afterwards and hits the floor with a loud thud. Dazed and disoriented, she tries to stand up but finds that her legs will not hold her, so she ungracefully goes down for a second time. Sitting on the floor, she reaches for the bed and begins to pull herself back into it.

xxxxx

Gertie stands at the kitchen stove stirring a large pot of chicken stew. Arnold slices a loaf of freshly baked bread as they prepare for the evening’s dinner crowd. She thinks about the necklace Helga wears and wonders where such a shell as the one that hangs from it comes from. It certainly was not found on the beaches of Bartlett Harbor. No, colors like that must come from some far off tropical land, and cost a small fortune. She adds a bit of salt to the stew while talking to Arnold. “I have a sneaking suspicion that the girl that lies in yonder bedroom is no town commoner.”

Arnold places the bread he’s sliced into a basket and reaches for another loaf. “What makes you say that, Grandmother?”

Gertie leaves the stew to simmer and gathers some plates from the cupboard. “Well, the first clue that gives her away are her hands.”

Arnold gives her a puzzled look. “Oh, how so?”

“I couldn’t help but notice while I was bathing her how soft and smooth her hands are. There’s not a callous on them, and her fingernails are smooth and flawless. I can almost guarantee that those hands have never seen a day’s work in her life.”

Arnold is impressed at the old woman’s perceptiveness. “And what would be the second clue?”

Gertie looks at him as if he hasn’t a brain in his head. “Why her skin of course. Have you not noticed how smooth and pale it is? She is not one to spend long hours toiling under a hot sun.”

Arnold thinks about the delicate complexion of the sleeping girl. His heart beats a little faster as he recalls the faint blush to her cheeks, and the pinkness of her full lips when their eyes first met. Something inside him stirs and he luckily catches himself and comes to his senses before his body has a chance to betray him in front of his own grandmother. He lets out a little cough before he speaks. “Aye, I guess I have noticed that she is a bit more fair in complexion than the other girls around here.”

Gertie eyes him with suspicion. “I don’t know what you’re thinking young Arnold, but be careful not to let your feelings get carried away with you. As soon as her memory comes back I’m sure she will be wanting to make her way back home. No need for you to be left here alone to suffer a broken heart.”

He is about to answer her when they hear a loud thud coming from the downstairs room she is in. Abandoning their dinner preparations, they rush to see what has happened.

Throwing the bedroom door open, Arnold is the first to enter the room. His heart skips a worried beat when he sees her clinging onto the bed trying to pull herself up. He rushes to her side and scoops her up in his arms. “Lady Helga, are you alright? What has happened here?”

Helga catches his scent as she wraps her arms around his neck. It intoxicates her and it takes a moment for her to answer. Arnold takes her silence to mean she has hurt herself, and, to her disappointment, he places her back down onto the bed.

Embarrassed now by the spectacle she has made of herself, she blushes and casts her gaze downwards. “It is nothing really, I just thought I would try and get up, but it appears that I am weaker than I thought, so I ended up taking a silly tumble to the ground.”

Gertie pushes Arnold aside so she can get a good look at the girl. “Tell me, child, have you hurt yourself?”

Helga shakes her head. “No, Grandmother, I fear I am more embarrassed than I am hurt.”

After a quick check Gertie is satisfied that all is okay and gets up. “The trauma which you have sustained is obviously greater than any of us have realized. I think it wise that you not try to get up by yourself again until you are stronger.” 

Turning to Arnold, she gives him some instructions. “I feel it best that we leave her in this downstairs room until she is strong enough to climb the stairs to one of our bigger bedrooms. I leave you in charge of watching over her between your chores in case she sustains another fall. I am too old and frail a woman to be picking her up off the floor.”

Arnold nods to the woman as she leaves the room. “Yes, Grandmother, you can trust that I shall keep a very watchful eye over her.”

Their talking about her as if she isn’t even in the room annoys Helga and she crosses her arms in front of her chest and speaks out in a huff. “Dear Sir, I am hardly a child, and I do not need to be treated as one. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

This first glimpse of her fiery personality amuses Arnold causing a chuckle to escape him. He gives her a small smirk that elicits another internal swoon from her. “Is that so fair maiden? Well we shall see if that’s true the first time you need to make it to the outhouse on your own.”

She is taken aback by the unfamiliar word, and wonders what he means by “outhouse”. Figuring she has plenty of time to figure it out, she responds back to him. “I’m sure I will have no problem handling such a thing on my own. Now, if you don’t mind, I wish to be alone.”

The corners of his eyes crinkle when he smiles and he gives her a flirty wink. “Whatever you say Lady Helga. I have to finish helping Grandmother with dinner anyway. I shall bring you a plate when it is ready.” He gives her a slight bow. “As for now, I bid you a fond adieu.” 

He leaves the room, closing the door behind him and the last thing she hears is his chuckle which grates on her nerves. She sits how he left her, upright with her back against the headboard of the bed. She absentmindedly plays with the necklace around her neck while remembering the feeling that went through her as she looked into his green eyes. 

In the kitchen Gertie takes a couple of bowls from the cabinet and fills them with stew. Placing them on the table she motions for Arnold to sit down. “We only have an hour or so before the first of our customers will be arriving for dinner. “Come join me now, then you can bring a tray of food to our guest.”

Walking to the icebox, Arnold takes out a pitcher of milk and fills two cups. He walks over to the table placing one in front of his grandmother while taking a drink from the other. He stabs a chicken leg with his fork, and uses his knife to slice off a tasty morsel. As he chews he thinks of the girl. “You know, I just don’t get it, Grandmother.”

Gertie tilts her head in question at him. “Get what, Grandson?”

“Just how Helga ended up on our beach with absolutely no trace of where she came from. I swear I searched high and low, even going back out there earlier today, and there’s nothing. It’s as if she appeared out of nowhere.”

Gertie shrugs in response. “The answer to that I can’t tell you. I’m afraid that we’re going to have to wait until her memory comes back before we can have such answers.”

Arnold gives her a worried look. “But what if it never does come back? Then what shall we do?”

Again Gertie shrugs. “Well, if that is the case then I guess we’ve earned ourselves another set of hands for helping out around the inn.”

“So you would take her in as family?”

“Well I can’t just kick her out on the streets, can I?”

Arnold smiles at the thought of Helga living with them and shakes his head. “No, Grandmother that would not be the Christian thing to do at all.”

Gertie takes note of the smile that plays across Arnold’s face, recognizing the look of infatuation. “Right. Well, hurry up and eat so you can bring a plate to the girl. I’m sure she must be starving by now.”

Without having to be told twice, Arnold quickly wolfs down his dinner, all the while thinking of the enigma that is Lady Helga.

xxxxx

Helga sits in continued fascination as she studies her new legs. She marvels at their weight as she lifts first one and then the other. She rotates her foot in small circles getting a feel for them, then alternates between wiggling her toes and seeing how far she can spread them apart. She runs her hands from her ankles up to where the leg connects to her torso, spreading them apart, curious about the sensitive flesh that lies between them. She thinks about how odd the human body is and wonders if she’ll ever get used to it. 

Hearing a knock at her door, she quickly covers her legs up with the bed sheets and leans back against the headboard. Lacing her fingers together, she places her hands in her lap. “Come in.” She calls to the person on the other side.

She smiles when she sees that it is her Arnold that greets her, and she invites him in. “Sir Arnold, how nice it is to see you.”

His heart gives a small leap when she smiles at him, and he can feel a blush rise up his neck as he approaches her. “We thought you might be hungry, so I’ve brought you a tray. It’s not much, but it is pretty tasty.”

He sets the tray across Helga’s lap and she looks down at it with curiosity. Never has she seen food such as this and although the smell causes her mouth to water, she is hesitant as to how to go about eating it. “I have to say that I have never seen a fish such as this. Does it have a name?”

Arnold wonders just how extensive Helga’s amnesia is. “Um, yeah, it’s called chicken.”

She slowly repeats the word. “Chi-ken. Such a strange name for a fish.”

Arnold shakes his head. “No, it’s not fish, its chicken.” He flaps his arms mimicking a bird. “You know, like the bird.”

“Bird? As in seagulls?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess. Anyway, here, let me cut you a piece.” He picks up the knife and fork that are on the try and cuts off a small piece of the chicken. He hands the fork to her.

She watches him work with fascination, looking at the fork with wonderment as he holds it up in front of her. Taking it from him, she puts the piece of chicken in her mouth and lets it sit on her tongue so she has a chance to really taste the flavors. “

A smile spreads across her lips as she begins to chew. “I must say, Arnold, that this chicken is quite delicious.” She stabs the remaining piece of chicken and saws at it with the knife like she saw him do. Shoving a second bigger piece into her mouth she realizes that she is actually starving. 

Once she finishes the chicken, she moves around the vegetables that are left on her plate. She stabs at a potato and brings it up to her nose, giving it a sniff. “What is it you call this bit of food?”

Arnold looks at her as if she’s crazy. “Why, that’s a potato of course, and those orange things are carrots, and those chunks there are onions. All straight from our garden too. Don’t tell me you don’t have vegetables where you come from.”

She sits for a moment trying to come up with something to say that sounds plausible. “Don’t be silly, of course we do. I just wanted to make sure you called them by the same name as we do back home. Of course I know what a poe-tay-toe is.”

Arnold looks at her with excitement. “You said back home. Can it be that you are starting to remember where it is that you come from?”

Again Helga mentally kicks herself for her blunder. “Oh, well, uh, no. I still cannot say where it is that I hail from, nor how I landed on your beach. I’m just not sure of what I know and what I do not know. It’s all very confusing.”

Arnold nods his head and reaches out to brush a bit of hair behind her ear. There is a tenderness to his touch as his fingers accidentally graze her cheek and they take a moment to stare into each other’s eyes. To him her eyes are as blue as the seas, and when he looks into them it’s as if they are calling to him and he finds himself getting lost to their pull. He feels a strong urge to feel her lips against his and starts to lean in but catches himself and he pulls back. Again he blushes and tries to think of something to say to break the awkward silence.

He is relieved when she is the one to speak first. “I thank you, Arnold, for such a delicious dinner, but would you not like some for yourself?”

He shakes his head and stands up. “No, thank you, Grandmother and I have already eaten.” He runs his fingers through his hair, an act she finds to be quite sweet. “Anyway, our customers will be arriving for their own dinners, so I should get back to the kitchen. I will come for your dishes in a bit. I will let you enjoy the rest of your meal in peace.”

Sad that he must go, her lips turn down into a small pout that he finds irresistible. Certain that he cannot hold onto his urgings too much longer, he hastily makes his retreat. “Good-bye for now, Helga.”

She bids him good-bye then turns back to her dinner. She picks up the thing he called a carrot and places it in her mouth. She savors its sweetness as she slowly chews it, all the while thinking about the boy she is in love with.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning rings in bright and clear as Helga opens her eyes to greet the day. She gives a stretch and thinks back over the last couple of weeks. It has become part of Arnold’s new routine to visit Helga right after his morning catch, and she has come to love how the smell of the sea mixes with his own unique scent. She reaches into a small drawer in the bedside table and pulls out a brush that Gertie has given to her. She runs it through her long blonde hair, replacing the small bow that she took off before going to sleep the night before. 

On que, she hears a soft knocking at her door. Making sure that she is presentable, she calls out for him to come in. He walks through the door with his usual smile, and she notices that he is carrying a long stick. 

He sees that she has noticed it, and he holds the cherry wood walking stick up so she can get a better look. “I’ve brought you something that I think might help you with your walking. It used to belong to my grandfather before his fatal accident.”

His face contorts in sadness for only a second, and it hurts her heart to know that it was a member of her own family that brought such tragedy into his life.

The moment passes quickly and he takes a seat on the bed next to her. “Your legs have gotten stronger, and I think that with this walking stick for support you should have no trouble now getting along on your own. So now when nature calls you will be able to make it to outhouse without help.”

It has been becoming increasingly embarrassing for her each time she’s needed to use the small outhouse, so she looks forward to being able to take care of that small task on her own. She takes the stick from him and runs her fingers down the carved wood. “This is a beautiful artifact you bring me. Hopefully I won’t be needing its assistance for too long, but none the less I shall take great care with it.”

Her reverence of something so important to him touches him, and once again his heart skips a small beat. Gathering his wits about him, he stands up and holds his hands out to her. “Well, if you feel up to it, would you care to do some walking?”

She nods her head and throws the covers off of her. She notices his blush when he looks at her exposed legs and quickly pulls her nightshirt down to cover them. She takes his hands now and pulls herself to a standing position. 

He holds onto her shoulders to make sure she is steady and his eyes lock onto hers. He is briefly swept away by their pull, and he gives his head a small shake to break their spell. Taking the cane, he shows her how to use it. “You hold the cane in one hand like this and use it to steady yourself as you take a step. As soon as you find your balance you can take another step.”

She watches him and nods her head to let him know that she understands. He hands her the stick and she takes her first tentative step without any assistance from him. She gives a proud smile at her accomplishment and he shares in her happiness. He walks ahead of her as she makes her way to the bedroom door while he leads the way to the kitchen.

He enters the kitchen first and sees his grandmother at the stove stirring a pot of gruel for their breakfast. He clears his throat to get her attention. She turns to him and frowns and questions the smile on his face. “What has you looking like a cat who’s just swallowed the family bird?”

Stepping aside, he holds his hands out and announces Helga’s arrival. “Grandmother, it is my great pleasure to present to you Lady Helga of the Seas.”

Helga walks in rolling her eyes at his corny announcement and is greeted with a smile and a clap of Gertie’s hands. “My child! Just look at you, walking on your own with no assistance from my grandson. How far you’ve come in so short of a time. You must be very proud of yourself.”

She smiles at the compliment. “Well I cannot take all the credit for my progress. I would not be as far along as I am without the help of Arnold. He has been quite the demanding coach.”

He walks over to the table and pulls out a chair for her. “And you have been quite the stubborn pupil at times.”

She gives him a playful scowl as she sits down. “That’s because at times you would treat me as some porcelain doll that could break at any moment.”

He gives her a serious look that takes the breath from her. “That’s because I could not stand it if anything should happen to you because of my negligence.”

There is a moment of awkward silence that is thankfully broken by Gertie as she places a hot bowl of gruel in front of Helga. “I would like to think that my cooking has had a little bit to do with your getting stronger too.”

Worried that she has insulted the old woman, Helga is quick to speak. “Oh, of course Grandmother. The nutrition from your fine meals have had just as much to do with my getting stronger as have Arnold’s rigorous coaching.”

Gertie smiles as she places two more bowls on the table. “Relax child, I am only teasing you. So, now that you have a new found independence, what do you plan to do with yourself?”

Helga speaks with full sincerity. “Why I plan to earn my keep around here, I do, and work for my room and board.”

Gertie nods her head. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say.”

Arnold adds a bit of sugar to his gruel. “And what would you have done if she hadn’t said it?”

Gertie gives him a smirk. “Why I would have put her to work anyway, but it is better that she does it of her own free will.”

The rest of the meal passes in pleasant conversation, and once they have finished their meals Arnold gets up and clears the dishes. “I was thinking of taking Helga with me to tend the garden and collect the eggs from our chickens if that is okay with you, Grandmother.”

Gertie nods her head. “I see no harm in that, it is good that she become familiar with the outside chores so at some point she can take them over and relieve you of them so you can finally take care of some improvements that this old place has been needing for quite some time now.”

So with the morning’s chores planned out, Arnold and Helga say their good-byes to Gertie and head outside.

xxxxx

They follow a small, cobblestone path that leads to the back yard of the inn. Arnold takes great care to make sure that Helga has no trouble navigating the uneven surface. Their first stop is a good size chicken coop that is surrounded by a fence made of chicken wire and wood. They walk to the wooden coop that holds the chickens and he opens the door to allow the birds to free roam the yard.

When the last bird has come out he helps her inside to gather eggs. “This is where the chickens bed down at night. The outer fence helps to keep any nighttime predators out.”

Helga looks around the inside of the coop. “How do you get the birds to come back when it is nightfall?”

Arnold gives his head a small scratch. “Well, chickens are roosting animals, and I guess they’ve just become accustomed to calling this coop their home. It is not often that we have trouble closing them in at the end of the day.”

Helga thinks about what he said for a moment. “They must be smart birds to know to head for safety at night.”

Arnold shrugs. “I don’t know, perhaps it’s more instinct than intelligence.” He hands her a basket with a handle on it. “Here, hold this.”

She takes the basket from him and watches as he walks up to one of the nests. “Each morning it will be your job to check each nest for eggs. We usually get at least two eggs per chicken a day, which not only tends to our needs, but leaves us with enough left over to sell in town.” He picks up an egg and hands it to her. 

She takes the egg from him and it is still warm from being sat on by the hen. “But is this not the home of a young chick?”

Arnold shakes his head. “No, these eggs aren’t fertile, you’d need a rooster for that, and we haven’t had a rooster around here since Grandmother got rid of the old Rhode Island Red that use to bother us with his crowing at all hours of the day and night.”

Helga tilts her head to the side. “She got rid of him? How?”

Arnold gives a little chuckle. “Well, let’s just say that we had a delicious dinner of roasted chicken that night.”

Picking up on Arnold’s meaning, Helga doesn’t ask any more questions and busies herself with egg collecting. When they are done they take the now full basket with them and head to the garden.

They follow another shorter path to a large garden that, like the chicken coop, is protected by a fence. Placing the egg basket down by the door, he opens the gate for her, then follows her in. She marvels as she looks at the bounty before her that grows in various stages of ripeness. There are rows of carrots and onions, climbing vines of different kinds of beans and peas. There are a couple of rows each of lettuce and spinach, squash and potatoes. At one side of the garden are rows of corn, and sunflowers that hold their faces up to the sky.

He walks over to a plant and pulls off two small round objects that are red in color. He hands one to her and pops the other in his mouth. She looks at it with curiosity. “What is this?”

He picks another one off the plant and holds it up. “These are called cherry tomatoes. A customer at the tavern gave us the seeds one night in exchange for a warm meal. I believe we have the only garden in all of our small town that grows them. They are quite tasty.”

She holds it up to her nose and takes a sniff. It has a light, earthy smell to it. Placing it in her mouth she bites down, and is surprised as the juice from the tomato bursts out from the fruit. The sweet flavor pleases her and she smiles. “Mmm, that is quite delicious.”

He notices a small drop of juice that hangs on her lip. Drawing near to her he places his fingers on her cheek and uses his thumb to wipe the juice away, all the while looking into her eyes. His voice is soft and filled with emotion and he’s not sure if he’s talking about the tomato or her lips. “Yes, they are.”

He gets a hold of himself, and takes a step back. He clears his throat before he talks. “Um, yes, well, as far as the garden goes, each morning you will come out here and harvest whatever vegetables are ready, and once Grandmother sees what she has to work with she will plan the night’s menu. Today I will show you how to tell when each one is ready so tomorrow you can do it on your own.”

When they are done they walk back to the house with not only the eggs, but a basket laden with fresh corn, lettuce, potatoes and peas. As they walk up to the back entrance of the inn their noses are hit with the smell of freshly baked bread. They hurry inside to show Gertie their bounty. 

She takes the basket and looks at what they’ve brought her. “Ah, these peas and those potatoes will go perfect with the mutton stew I will be cooking up tonight. You did well, my child.”

Helga blushes at the compliment. “Thank you, but it is Arnold that showed me what was ripe for the picking.”

“Well come sit with me and I shall show you how to shell these peas while Arnold goes about tending to the rest of his chores.”

Getting the hint, Arnold puts the basket he is carrying down on the table. “Right, Grandmother, I am expecting a delivery of spirits at any time now. The tavern bar is in desperate need of restocking. I shall see you ladies later on for lunch.”

His gaze lingers an extra moment on Helga before he turns and leaves the room. Gertie watches the exchange between the two and gives a knowing smile. She can feel the attraction growing between her grandson and the newest member to their little family, and she wonders if that is a good thing or not. 

She brings two large bowls to the table that Helga sits at and takes a seat. Grabbing one of the pea pods she shows Helga what to do. They shell the peas in silence for a bit and Helga thinks about the relationship between the old lady and her grandson. 

She keeps her eyes on what she is doing when she finally speaks. “You truly love your grandson, don’t you.” It is more of a statement than a question.

Gertie nods her head. “That I do, child. That I do.”

“And I can tell that he loves you very much too.”

Again Gertie answers with a nod. “Ever since the accident at sea he and I are all we have.”

Helga swallows hard at the comment about the accident. “Arnold has made mention of a tragic event that happened many years ago. It must be hard for him to talk about it.”

Gertie picks up a pea pod and splits it open. She runs her thumb along the inside of it, dropping the peas into one of the bowls. When she’s done she discards the empty shell and picks up another. “He was but a small child when it happened, and luckily does not remember too much. He was with his grandfather and parents on a sailing trip when they sustained a fatal crash on some rocks out at sea. By some miracle he was the only one to survive. Ever since then it has just been him and me, doing our best to just keep living day by day. Yes, he has become the most important thing in my life, and me in his, and we do love each other dearly.”

As Helga lets Gertie’s words sink in the snail shell pendent that she wears around her neck begins to vibrate against her skin ever so slightly. Helga brings up a hand and holds onto the shell and it is warm to the touch. She looks at the old woman when she realizes that it is she that will be the thing to make her wish come true. 

Her stomach gives a lurch and she feels as if she is about to lose her morning’s breakfast. She suddenly gets up, startling Gertie. “Good Lord, child. Whatever is the matter? Be you in need of help?”

Helga looks at her with wide eyes and shakes her head. “Nuh-no, no, it’s okay. I think I just need to make a trip to the outhouse.” She gives a nervous smile. “It’s a good thing Arnold has given me this cane to use.’

She excuses herself and walks as fast as her wobbly legs will carry her to the small outhouse. Once inside she closes the door in just enough time to deposit her breakfast down the small hole that acts as a seat. 

When she is done she takes a seat and rocks back and forth while holding the pendant in her fingers. The full reality of her situation hits her for the first time and a tear rolls down her cheek as she whispers to no one. “What have I gotten myself into?”


	8. Chapter 8

It has been many weeks since Sidney accompanied the young mermaid to shore, and ever since then he’s found that he can’t get her out of his mind. It bothered him to see someone so young and naive associate herself with Gino, for he knows that no good ever comes from any of Gino’s deals. He doesn’t know why, but something about the young girl touched him. Perhaps it was the fact that she was not like the others that have come to Gino seeking wealth, or fame. Worthless bottom feeders without a selfless bone in their body. Only thinking of themselves and throwing to ruin anyone that was to get in their way. 

No, this girl was different. He could tell right away by listening in at the door that whatever it was she was hoping to find up on the surface was extremely important to her. He could also tell that she truly had no idea of the final requirement Gino had given her to make her wish come true. 

He thinks about the way that Gino tricked the girl into entering the deal by withholding the last crucial bit of information until it was too late for her to back out, and it infuriates him. It is this anger that pushes him to risk Gino’s wrath by sneaking off to keep his eye on the girl. 

He knows that these spells of transformation never completely change the people who dare to enter into them, and that there will always be some innate part of her that will be pulled towards the sea. She will not be able to go for long periods without at least dipping her toes in its salty water. So this is why he periodically makes the trip to where he last saw her, hovering off shore, waiting for his chance to check up on her. 

It is the middle of the night when Sidney makes his way out of town. Gino had taken a couple of his other henchmen and had gone off on one of his occasional trips to tend to “business”, so he grabbed the opportunity and headed for the shore. 

He always travels at night when he makes these secret trips, hiding under the cover of darkness so as not to bring suspicion upon himself. He swims the distance between the abyss and the shoreline without stopping, and by the time he has made it to the big rock he is exhausted. 

He watches the shoreline while perched up on the rock, hoping that today will be the day that their two paths will meet so he can put to rest his worries. His wish is finally answered when he sees a lone figure walking towards the shallows. She enters the cold sea, and he waits for her to make her way to deeper water before leaving the cover of the rock and swimming up to her. 

xxxxx

With Helga’s strength finally back to normal, the decision was made that she could now be moved into one of the bigger bedrooms on the second floor of the inn. She was given the room next to Arnold’s, and often at night she would think of him sleeping so near, with the only thing separating them being a wall so thin that, if she listened hard enough, she could hear his gentle snores as he slept. 

It has become her daily habit to be the first to awake in the mornings, and today was no exception. Getting out of bed she walks over to a small window that faces the west. Pushing aside the curtains, and throwing open the window, she peers out to the ocean that calls to her. 

Stripping out of her nightshirt, she throws on a light robe and quietly makes her way downstairs. She has learned Arnold’s schedule, and knows that she has at least a good hour before he will be waking up, so she takes that precious amount of time for a quick trip to the beach. 

She is careful to make no noise as she leaves the inn, and it isn’t until she is out in the fresh air that she truly feels like herself. She walks down a small path and gives a contented sigh when her bare feet are finally able to dig into the cool sand. She lifts her face to the wind, letting it whip her hair out behind her. Taking a deep breath in she fills her lungs with the salty air and it works its magic to rejuvenate her.

Continuing on, she rids herself of the robe she was wearing, and lets the water lap over her bare toes. She feels something deep within her stir the further out she walks. When the water is chest high she dives under its surface letting it envelope her in a welcoming hug. 

However unsteady she is on land, she finds that the opposite is true when she swims. In the water she is graceful as she uses her legs to help glide her along. She finds that she can hold her breath for longer than normal periods, and she uses this ability to swim along the shallow sea floor in search of any small treasures she may be lucky enough to find. 

As soon as she feels the slow burn in her lungs that tells her it’s time to come up for air, she leisurely floats to the surface and takes a life sustaining breath. She wonders if she’ll ever get used to no longer being able to breath under water, and a very small part of her longs for her to be a mermaid once more. 

She floats on her back now, pushing all thoughts aside as she contemplates the dilemma that she has gotten herself into. She never dreamed that she would grow fond of any human other than Arnold, and it is tearing her up inside that the one other person she HAS grown to love is the very one who’s life she must now take. She hates herself for being naive enough not to know that there had to have been a catch to Gino’s deal. How could she be so stupid as to let herself fall into his trap?

She is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t notice that she is not alone in the waters, so it comes as a great shock to her when she hears her name being called from right behind her. Giving a startled yell, she loses her buoyancy and sinks below the surface, breathing in a mouthful of water. She flails about trying to get a hold of herself when a pair of arms reach out to steady her. 

Turning to face the stranger who dares to creep up on her like that, she is both surprised and confused when she realizes who it is. “Sidney? What the hell! You almost drowned me!”

Sidney lets go of her and gives his neck an embarrassed rub. “I’m sorry, Helga. I didn’t mean to.”

Working her arms and legs so she can stay afloat, she snaps back at him. “Well you did! What the hell are you doing here anyway?” As soon as she asks the question she starts to panic. “This doesn’t have to do with Gino does it? I – I haven’t even been here two months yet. I still have more than ten months to figure out what to do. He hasn’t changed the deal has he?” 

Sid gives a frantic shake of his head. “No! No, it’s nothing like that. As a matter of fact Gino doesn’t even know that I’m here. I just came to make sure that you’re alright.”

Helga’s heart starts to slow down as she lets out a small sigh of relief. “Oh, okay, that’s a good thing that Gino doesn’t know you’re here, right?”

Sid gives her a fake smile. “Yeah, sure, it’s all fine. So long as he doesn’t find out.”

She picks up on the worry that hides behind his smile and tries to get to the root of his visit. “Come on, Sidney, why are you really here?”

He figures that since he’s risked his life to check up on her anyway, he may as well fess up to it. “Okay, I’ll be honest with you. I didn’t like the way things went down between you and Gino, and I didn’t think it was right for him to leave out that last bit of information when you two made your deal, and it’s been bothering me ever since.”

Helga doesn’t quite know what to think of that. “Well, well, a thug with a conscience. Who’d of ever guessed. Yeah, well, like I told you when you brought me here, I got myself into this mess, and I’ll get myself out of it.”

Sid gives her a hopeful look. “So it’s all settled? You found who it is that you need to off so you can stay a human?”

A look of devastation fills Helga’s face and Sid immediately realizes that there is more at play than meets the eye. She nods her head, then lifts her sad eyes to him. “Yes, I have found the one that means so much to him.”

Sid doesn’t quite understand. “Then what’s the problem? You have what you need to fulfill the deal. Kill the person and be done with it.”

She doesn’t like how easily the words flow off of his lips, and it angers her. “You don’t get it, do you? I can’t do it. I can’t bring myself to be the one to cause him such deep pain.”

He gets the feeling that she’s not being entirely truthful with him and he narrows his eyes at her. “Why do I get the feeling you’re leaving something out? What else are you not telling me?”

She looks him in the eye now and begins to tear up. “This person that I must kill, is no more than a dear old lady. She brought me, a mere stranger, into her home and took care of me. She gave me shelter and food and asked for nothing in return, and I – I”

Sid finally sees what the problem is. “And you’ve fallen in love with her too, haven’t you. You can’t bring yourself to kill her, can you?”

Helga says nothing, and just silently shakes her head. Sid brings a hand up to his head in disbelief and swims in circles as this new bit of information sinks in. “For the love of Triton, Helga, how could you let this happen to you. I mean, okay, to fall in love with one human can be rationalized. He’s a male, you’re a female, forbidden love and all that. But to now go and attach yourself to another one! You’ve got to be crazy!”

Helga becomes angry now and lashes out at him. “Hey! It’s not like I meant for this to happen. Who knows, maybe it’s the human in me that makes me more sympathetic to them now. I don’t know, but what I DO know is that I’m trapped and there’s no way out for me. If I don’t kill her than I die, and if I do kill her, then a big part of him will die. How am I supposed to live with that? The guilt will haunt me for the rest of my days.” She slumps her shoulders in defeat. “It’s a no win situation.”

Sid paces the water in front of her, wishing there was a way to help her. After a moment he stops and snaps his fingers. “I’ve got it, the Sea Hag!”

Helga looks at him as if he’s crazy. “You mean that old fossil that butts into everyone’s business? She’s part of the reason I’m in this mess. What good can she do?”

Sid hovers right in front of her, a hopeful smile on his face. “Don’t you see, she’s been around forever, and if anyone would have an answer to your problem then she would, I’m sure of it!”

Helga shakes her head in disagreement. “I don’t know, Sidney. She’s nothing more than an old busybody, always poking her nose in other people’s business. She’s not even magical, she’s just some crazy old sea slug.”

“Well, yeah, she may not have any real magical powers, but she knows everything there is to know about the workings of spells and stuff. What would it hurt to at least ask her?”

Helga gives him a scowl. “And just how am I supposed to get in touch with her? Look at me, I’m not a mermaid anymore so I can’t just go off searching the ocean for her.”

Sid gives her a smile. “No, YOU can’t, but I can.”

Helga shakes her head. “Oh no, I can’t ask you to do that. What if Gino was to find out that you’re interfering with one of his deals? He does know everything that goes on in this part of the sea ya know, or have you forgotten?”

Sid waves her off, hoping that she doesn’t see through his lie. “Eh, he doesn’t know half the stuff that he lets on that he does. He just says that stuff to scare people like you. Uh, no offense.”

“That may be true, but if he was to find out he’d still kill you.”

“Well that’s just a risk I’m willing to take.”

Helga is touched by his willingness to help her while at the same time being confused as to why. “Hey, why would you risk your life for me like this anyway? You barely know me.”

Sid searches for an answer. “I don’t know. I guess I’ve just kind of been feeling guilty for some of the things I’ve let myself do all under the excuse of working for Gino. I guess maybe I feel that if I can actually do something good for once then maybe I’m not that bad of a guy after all.”

She accepts his reasoning and swims up to him. She places a small kiss to his cheek. “Well, thank you for choosing me to be the one you’ve decided to help.”

He touches the spot that she kissed and blushes. “Aw, you’re welcome.”

Their meeting is cut short when Helga hears her name being called from shore. Turning to look, she sees Arnold come walking towards the water, looking up and down the coast in search of her. Kicking herself for getting caught, she says a quick good-bye to Sid. “That’s him, you’ve got to go before you’re seen. How shall we next meet up?”

Sid looks at Arnold, taking in the man that this women has risked her life for. He doesn’t really get what she sees in him, but is still committed to helping her. He speaks to her as he rushes off. “I will meet you here at this time in two weeks. At that time I will update you on what I have found out, if anything that is. For now go in peace and try not to worry. Farewell, Helga.”

She wishes him safe travels and starts to swim back to shore.

xxxxx

Arnold wakes up a little earlier than usual, and spends a few moments enjoying the comforts of his bed. Judging by the light that is coming in his window he can tell that there is no use in trying to go back to sleep, so he drags himself out of bed. He lets his mind wander to the young lady that inhabits the room next to his as he dresses, and a smile comes to his face.

When he’s finished getting dressed he makes a stop outside of Helga’s door before heading down stairs. He listens through the door to see if he hears any movement. Coming up empty, he wonders if he dare to take a peek inside. Telling himself that it’s not creepy if it’s just a quick look, he slowly opens the door. He looks towards the bed and a panic flows through him when he finds that she is not there. 

Throwing the door fully opened, he rushes inside and calls her name. He looks at the empty bed and wonders where she could be at such an early hour. Images of her laying hurt on the cold path to the outhouse or garden fill his mind and he rushes downstairs to go in search of her.

He checks the path to the outhouse first, and when he comes up empty he turns back and heads to the garden. He enters the garden, calling out to her. He rushes to the back to make sure that she is not lying hurt among the tall corn. Again he sees no sign of her and he wonders just where she could be.

His instincts tell him to check the beach, so he makes a bee line for the little path that leads to the sand. He calls out her name as he rushes to the shoreline. He looks first up, then down the beach with no trace of her in sight. With a bad feeling that something’s gone terribly wrong, he casts his gaze to the water. 

A wave of relief runs through him when he sees her swimming towards him. He notices how gracefully she swims, letting the small waves help to push her along. She looks at home in the water which surprises him. He walks forward now so he can help her to shore and it isn’t until she is able to stand up that he takes in her naked state. 

Embarrassed, he diverts his eyes as he yells out to her. “Helga! What on earth are you doing?”

Not knowing what’s got him in such a state, she continues to push through the water towards him. “Criminy, Arnold, whatever is the problem?”

He casts his eyes downwards while he talks. “The problem, dear Helga, is your state of dress.”

She looks down at herself and begins to feel awkward. “What’s wrong? You don’t expect me to swim fully clothed do you?”

Arnold shakes his head. “No, but neither can you swim naked!”

Helga stands right in front of him now and demands an answer. “And why not? Is there a problem with the way I am made? Does my form disgust you?”

His face turns bright red and he can’t believe that they are having this conversation. “No, it’s quite the contrary actually, but that doesn’t make up for the fact that it is not proper for a lady such as yourself to be swimming alone in the sea in such a state of undress!”

She sees the affect her body is having on him and wonders what it is about the human form that causes him to act this way. She holds her hands out to her sides and looks down at herself. “Tell me, do you, or do you not, like what you see.”

Unable to stand the embarrassment any longer, he completely turns away from her and heads back to shore. “No, uh, yes, uh it doesn’t matter whether I like it or not, the fact still remains that it is indecent and you need to cover yourself up before someone else sees you.” He picks up her robe and holds it out. “Now, if you don’t mind, can you please put this on?”

Thinking that he is being silly, she grabs it with a huff and puts it on as she pushes past him. “Fine, I shall wear the robe if it saves you further embarrassment, but I would think that I would be at least a little pleasing to your eye.”

He watches her storm off, her drying hair and opened robe billowing behind her in the wind, and he whispers to her back. “Oh, Helga, you are so much more than just ‘pleasing’ to my eye.”


	9. Chapter 9

Living on the surface was everything Helga had imagined it would be, and the fact that she was sharing her life with the man she loved made the experience that much sweeter. With Sid promising to find out what he could about breaking Gino’s spell, Helga had allowed herself to relax a bit and enjoy life. 

The inn made for a comfortable living, but where she really thrived was whenever she had the chance to be outside. One of her favorite parts of the day was when she was tending to her chores in the garden. There was something about the feel of the dirt in her hands that gave her peace of mind. It was as if she could pick up on the energy the plants gave out, and use it to rejuvenate herself. 

With her worries temporarily eased some by Sid’s offer of help, she was more relaxed than normal, and while she was on her knees tending to the soil, she was unaware of the song that she was humming. It was a song that’s been a part of her since the day she was born. A song that Arnold has never gotten out of his mind, and is now being drawn to once again.

It was a good morning’s worth of fishing for him today, and he rows to shore thinking about the delicious dinner of sea bream that will be on tonight’s menu. Coming up to shore, he hops out of the boat and drags it to dry sand. He grabs the basket of fish and heads for the inn.

He stops short when he reaches the path that leads to home and lifts his ear to the wind. He wonders if he’s losing his mind when he hears the song that has been haunting him for as long as he can remember. As if in a trance he follows the gentle melody, dropping off the basket of fish by the back door of the inn.

The song is louder now, and he can tell that it is coming from the garden. Without making a sound, he tiptoes to the garden gate, and slowly opens it. He doesn’t see anything at first, and it isn’t until he heads to the back rows when he sees movement at the ground by the corn. He looks between the tall, green stalks and isn’t sure if what he is seeing is real or not. He creeps closer and watches Helga as she works at pulling some stray weeds. The look on her face is one of pure contentment, and the rosy glow of her cheeks from working outside make her look almost angelic. A bit of hair falls from the small bow that she always wears, and he is saddened when it obscures her features. She lifts a soiled hand to push the hair behind her ear when she sees him out of the corner of her eye.

She yells out in start, dropping the small spade she was using to dig at the weeds. She places a hand on her rapidly beating heart and gets up. “Criminy, Arnold, why are you always creeping up on me? Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?”

He walks towards her and stares into her eyes. “That song, how is it that you know that song?”

A moment of panic flows through her when she realizes that she was humming that song out loud. “Th-the song?”

Arnold nods his head. “Yes, the song you were humming. That’s the same tune that has been haunting me since I was but a child. How is it that you know it?”

“Think, Helga old girl.” She says to herself. “Come on, you’ve got this, give him an answer he’ll believe!”

She shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head. “I do not know. I guess I must have heard it somewhere in my past and have forgotten about it until just this moment.”

He steps forward and closes the gap between them. He is so close she can smell the faint scent of sand and ocean water from his mornings work. The closeness causes her to swoon and it takes all her power to keep her knees from buckling.

He keeps his eyes trained on hers as he lifts a hand and runs his fingers down her cheek. He studies her face and he is so enthralled with her that his voice is but a mere whisper. “Your eyes,” is all he can manage to say.

She stares up at him. “What about them?”

He slowly shakes his head as he tries to put his feelings into thought. “When I look into your eyes I feel as if I’m looking into the sea itself.” He leans his face to hers. “They pull at me, and I cannot resist.”

He leans in further and softly presses his lips to hers. She takes an involuntary breath in before closing her eyes and returning his kiss. His lips gently massage hers, and when they part the enormity of what he just did hits him. 

He takes a step back and rubs at the back of his neck and gives her an embarrassed smile. “Please forgive me, I’m afraid I got lost in the moment. I’m sorry if I’ve overstepped my bounds.”

She keeps her eyes on his while she talks. “I am sorry too.”

Her words disappoint him. “You – you are?”

She nods her head, “Yes, I am sorry that it ended so quickly.”

Her words are enough to encourage him on and he grabs her by her upper arms. Pulling her to him he brings his face to her, eager for a second kiss. Their lips barely have time to touch when he hears his name being called. Gaining control of his senses he lets go of her, but not before Gertie has had a chance to witness the almost kiss.

Gertie stands with her hands on her hips. “So this is where I find you, Grandson. I take it you did not hear me calling for you.”

They both stand with a rosy blush to their cheeks and Arnold quickly lifts his eyes to Helga’s before shaking his head. “No, Grandmother, I’m afraid I did not.”

She looks from one to the other and gives a suspicious nod of her head. “Aye, well, time is wasting and there is lots to do, so come retrieve your fish and meet me in the kitchen.” To Helga she nods to the garden. “When you have finished your chores you can join us.”

Helga gives a quick nod of her head and returns to her weed pulling. “Yes, Grandmother. I am almost done so I shall be along shortly.”

Satisfied, Gertie turns to leave the garden. Arnold shoots Helga a quick look and they share an amused chuckle before he follows in Gertie’s footsteps.

Once in the kitchen, Gertie has Arnold bring the fish to the sink so she can start to clean them. She picks one up, running the knife against the grain of its scales. When done, she hands it to Arnold to fillet. She talks while they work. “I would be careful with that young lass if I were you, boy.”

He answers her without taking his eyes off of the fish he is handling. “I don’t know what you mean, Grandmother.”

Gertie stops now and points the knife she is holding towards him and narrows her eyes. “Do not lie to me, I saw what almost happened in that garden. It is a dangerous game you are playing with her.”

Wondering how falling for Helga can be called dangerous, he turns to her for clarification. “I still don’t see what you mean. How can liking Helga be dangerous?”

Gertie shakes her head while letting out a huff. She goes back to the fish she is holding. “Think, boy, you know nothing about this child. Where she’s from, if anyone is out there right now searching for her. What are you going to do if someday someone shows up at our door looking for her? Or if she suddenly gets her memory back and wants to go home? What will come of you then?”

Arnold shrugs his shoulders. “Well, what if none of that happens? Besides, you act as if I’m in love with her or something.”

Again Gertie stops to look at him. She places a hand on his. “Well, aren’t you?”

He freezes up for a moment before slowly resuming what he was doing. “Don’t be ridiculous. I barely know her.”

Gertie gives him a hard stare. “Again, do not lie to me. I have raised you ever since you were a small child and I know you well enough, Arnold Shortman, to know that you are in love. You need to wise up, child, and think long and hard on what you are heading into.” She sees that he is becoming annoyed, and she backs off a bit. “Look, it’s not that I don’t like her, for I do. It’s just that I don’t want to see you end up getting hurt. So do this old lady a favor, and promise me that you will think very long and hard before you let yourself get too lost in this girl. Okay?”

Arnold looks at her and smiles. He admits that this girl does have some sort of pull over him, but he really wouldn’t call what he’s feeling love. So he decides to just humor her. “Okay, Grandmother, I’ll try.”

Once again satisfied with his answer, she moves on to the next topic at hand. “Good. Now, there is business for you to attend to in town this morning, and I want you to take the girl with you.”

This is the first time Helga will be leaving their property, and Gertie’s request surprises him. “You do?”

Gertie nods. “Aye. It is about time the girl had some decent clothes of her own. It is not right that she walk around in your old clothes from when you were a boy. She needs girl’s clothing, so I want you to drop her off at that little clothing shop that is next to the general store. Perhaps Rhonda can help her find something to wear while you pick up our weekly grocery order. We are almost out of salt and flour. Afterwards take her along with you to Gerald’s shop and pick up that pot he was fixing for me.”

Never one to argue with the old woman, he agrees. “As you wish, Grandmother. I think it will be nice for her to get to know our little town better. I will hook Abner up to the wagon when I am done here.”

He wears a smile as he works, the whole time looking forward to his and Helga’s day in town.

xxxxx

Helga sits on the seat next to Arnold and looks around as they make their way into town. They travel down a small, dirt road that is lined with tall trees. Every so often the dappled sunlight catches Helga’s necklace and casts out small flashes of colored light. She lifts her face to the wind, liking how it feels when it blows through her hair. Now and then Arnold will catch her out of the corner of his eye and his heart skips a quick beat. He thinks about what Gertie said about Helga gaining back her memory and leaving him, and he is sure that just because he would probably do everything in his power to make her stay, it certainly doesn’t mean that he is in love. 

It doesn’t take too long for them to cover the short distance to town and she is fascinated by the many buildings, each with its own sign signifying the type of business they do. One such sign is in the shape of what Arnold calls shoes, with another one brightly colored with all different types of flowers. Her head moves back and forth as she takes in both sides of the road, and before too long, Arnold pulls the small wagon up to the general store. He jumps down and quickly runs to the other side of the wagon before Helga has a chance to get out by herself. He reaches out a hand to help her down. 

She gives a roll of her eyes as she accepts it. “Criminy, Arnold, I do think that I am capable of exiting this contraption on my own accord.”

Once she’s on firm land he smiles down at her. “I know that, but what sort of gentleman would I be if I didn’t at least offer you my hand? Now come on, Rhonda’s shop is next door.”

He hooks his arm through Helga’s and leads her to the dress shop. They stand outside of it and Helga looks at the fancy dresses that are displayed in the window. “Tell me, Arnold, why are we here again?”

Arnold tries to explain it to her once again. “We’re here because my grandmother feels that it’s not proper for you to go around wearing my old pants and shirts. She says you need women’s clothing.”

Helga points to the fancy dresses. “But look at those things, Arnold. Can you just see me wearing something like that while on my knees, elbow deep in dirt and chicken excrement?”

Arnold lets out a chuckle and nods his head. “I know, but it won’t hurt to have at least one nice outfit. I mean, what if some noble suitor comes to call on you? You can’t greet him in my old holey pants.”

The idea that Arnold would mention someone other than him calling on her makes her think that he may not be developing feelings for her after all. “Oh, so you are okay with strange men coming to call on me?”

Arnold thinks about it for a minute and realizes that he is definitely not okay with that at all. “Now that you mention it, no, I’m not.”

Helga gives him a smug look. “Then there’s no need for me to purchase such outrageous garments.”

Knowing that Gertie will kill him if they don’t return home without at least one fancy dress, he tries another tactic. “Okay, then, what about this. What if I were to be the one calling on you and wanting to take you out to the theater or the opera?”

She doesn’t know what he means by that, but plays along. “Are there any operas or theaters around here to go to?”

He thinks about it for a moment. “Well, no, actually.”

She folds her arms victoriously in front of her. “My point exactly.”

Defeated, he levels with her. “Okay, you win, but you have to get a dress anyway.”

“Why?”

“Because if you don’t my grandmother will kill me, and do you want my untimely death on your conscience?”

Never wanting any harm to come to him, she gives in. “All right, you win. I shall purchase a gown, but if I do, it will be up to you to find a reason for me to wear it. Deal?”

Arnold reaches for her and gives her a big hug. “Deal! Now let’s go.”

A small bell rings when they open the door to the dress shop, getting the attention of the shop’s proprietor. Rhonda comes out from a back storeroom to greet her customer. She grows excited when she sees that it is Arnold, and that he’s brought with him the girl that everyone in town has been talking about. 

Word travels fast in a town like Bartlett Harbor, and it didn’t take long for rumors to get out about the Shortman’s mysterious guest. The thought of being able to get the first hand scoop on the situation thrills Rhonda, and she quickly walks up to the pair. 

She walks up to Arnold, holding out her hand for him to take it. “Why Arnold, darling, how nice it is to see you.”

Feeling a little out of place, he takes her hand, giving it a quick shake before letting it drop. “Uh, yeah, Rhonda. Nice to see you too.”

Ignoring him, and getting to the meat of the matter, she turns her attention to Helga. “And just who have you brought with you today. A relative perhaps?”

Arnold is quick to correct her. “Oh, no, she’s not a relative. This is Helga, she’s – a guest at the inn, and has been staying with us.”

Rhonda gives Helga a quick once over. Despite the fact that she is dressed like some back woods farmhand, she can see in the girl’s face that there is more to her than meets the eye. She holds out a hand to Helga in greeting. “A guest huh? Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Helga. And just where is it that you’re from?”

Helga struggles to come up with something to say when Arnold rescues her. “Oh, well, Rhonda, Helga here hails from a small little village on the other side of the Snee-Oosh Mountains. She’s, um, come to see what life outside of her small village is like. Isn’t that right, Helga?”

Having no idea what Arnold is talking about, Helga just nods and agrees. “Uh, yeah, the Snee-Oosh Mountains.”

Hoping that he’s satisfied Rhonda’s curiosity for now, he takes his leave. “Okay then, with that settled, I’ve got some shopping to do in town. I’ll leave you two alone and be back in about an hour.”

He’s out the door before Helga has a chance to talk him into staying. Stuck, she turns and gives Rhonda a smile. “Well, I guess it’s just you and me.” She holds her hands out from her sides and looks down at herself. “So, got any suggestions on what I should get?”

Clasping her hands together in front of her, Rhonda gets to doing what she does best. “Indeed I do, and don’t worry, when I’m through you’ll have Arnold eating out of your hands.”

xxxxx  
Helga stands in front of a full-length mirror and barely even recognizes her own reflection. She starts at the top of her head where Rhonda has piled her hair up into the latest style all the high society ladies are wearing now. There is a small tiara that sits on the top of her head. Dangling from her ears are a long pair of silver earrings that coordinate well with the shell on Helga’s necklace. The pink gown scoops low enough in the front to be revealing while still holding onto a bit of decorum. The short sleeves puff slightly at her shoulders and the bodice squeezes in at her waist before billowing out around her hips and legs. She wears long, white gloves, with a silver bracelet on her right arm. The heel to the shoes are thankfully low enough so as not to be a problem with Helga’s already precarious balance. 

She looks at herself, wondering when she’ll ever need a gown such as this, and shakes her head. “I don’t know, Rhonda, don’t you think this is a bit much? I’m sure Arnold’s grandmother has something more every day in mind.”

Rhonda brushes her off. “Oh, Helga, every girl needs at least one fine piece of clothing in her wardrobe at all times. Besides, you can also pick up a few of our more everyday dresses too.”

Helga is about to tell Rhonda to take the dress off of her when the front door bell rings. Rhonda acts like a giddy schoolgirl as she runs out of the dressing room. “That must be Arnold now. Do not take this dress off until he sees you in it!”

Seeing Rhonda, Arnold scans the shop looking for Helga. “I’ve finished my chores, is Helga ready?”

Rhonda gives him an excited smile. “Indeed she is. Stay here, she wants to show you her dress before she changes back into her other clothes.”

Left alone, Arnold prays that no one walks by the store window and sees him standing in a women’s dress shop by himself. He does a small circle, looking around the shop, stopping when his eyes land on Helga. He stares in awe at the transformation in her, and is at a loss for words. 

Seeing the look on the boy’s face, Rhonda knows that her job is done. “So what do you think, Arnold?”

He starts off with a stutter. “I – I, Helga, you – You’re beautiful.”

“Isn’t she!” Rhonda says as she looks at her handiwork.

Embarrassed, Helga’s cheeks turn beet red. “I look ridiculous. Honestly, Arnold, I’m sure this is NOT the type of clothing you’re grandmother had in mind when she sent us here.”

“Nonsense, Helga.” Rhonda interrupts. “Like I said, every girl needs at least one formal gown. Right, Arnold?”

Arnold doesn’t quite know what to say. “I, uh, yeah, I guess so?”

Rhonda gives a final nod of her head. “There, it’s settled. You’ll take this dress for any special occasions that may come up, and a few of our more everyday dresses for daily wear. Now, change out of that and I’ll wrap up all your stuff and then you can be on your way.”

Twenty minutes later Helga is once again sitting next to Arnold in the wagon, shaking her head. “I have a feeling that that woman is very used to getting her way.”

Arnold gives a little chuckle. “That she is. You’re lucky you got out of there with only one gown.”

Helga just shakes her head. “Whatever you say, Arnold.” She notices that they are not going back the way they came from. “So where are we off to now? I thought we were done for the day.”

Arnold points down the road. “We have one more stop just a little ways up the road. I need to pick up a pot at the farrier’s shop.”

Helga furrows her brow. “Farrier? What’s that?”

Arnold smiles. “It’s not a what, it’s a who. My dear friends Gerald and Phoebe do all the blacksmithing for the town. You know, he does metal work. Makes stuff like pots, horseshoes-“

“Horses wear shoes?”

“Well, sort of. Not leather shoes like you and me, but metal ones, to protect their hooves.”

Helga wonders if she’ll ever get used to all these foreign words, and just nods her head. “Oh, I see.”

A minute later they pull up to the farrier shop. “Well, here we are.” Arnold says as he gestures to the building.

The sound of the approaching wagon had gotten Gerald’s attention, and when he sees who it is, he goes to get his wife. “Hey, Phoebe, come here. You’re going to want to see this.”

Phoebe wipes her hands on the apron she is wearing as she comes walking out of the house that is attached to Gerald’s workshop. Her six month baby bump gives away her current state. She starts to question her husband when she lifts her gaze to their approaching guests. She quickly moves next to Gerald and whispers in his ear. “Is that Arnold I see, and with a girl sitting next to him?”

Gerald nods his head. “It certainly looks like that is the case.”

Phoebe is bursting with curiosity over the blonde woman. “Whomever could she be?”

Gerald eyes Helga suspiciously. “It’s got to be that stranger Harold has told us of. You know, the one that Arnold found washed up on the beach.”

Phoebe nods her head in understanding. “You’re right, that’s got to be it. She’s quite pretty for a castaway.”

Gerald lets out a small chuckle as he walks up to greet their guests. Taking Abner’s reigns, he ties them to the hitching post. “Ah, friend Arnold, how good it is to see you.” He moves his gaze to Helga. “And I see you’ve brought along a guest.”

Getting down from the wagon, Arnold runs to the other side to help Helga down. Not wanting to make a scene in front of strangers, Helga graciously accepts. Arnold nods his head towards his long-time friend. “Helga, I’d like you to meet my good friend, Gerald.” He then nods to Phoebe who comes walking up to join them. “And this is his lovely wife, Phoebe.”

Helga gives a small nod of her head. “It’s very nice to meet you both.”

Gerald just looks at her and it is Phoebe who speaks up. “We’re very glad to meet you too, Helga.” She elbows Gerald in the ribs. “Isn’t it, Gerald.”

Wincing and rubbing his side, Gerald finally speaks up. “Uh, yes, indeed it is wonderful to finally meet the girl who has the whole town talking?”

Helga wonders what he means by that. “I do?”

Phoebe casts Gerald an “I can’t believe you just said that” look and moves up to take Helga by the arm. “Pay no attention to my husband, come, let me take you into the house, I believe we have some refreshing cider that might be nice on this hot day.”

Gerald watches his wife escort the girl into the house before he turns to Arnold and gives him a hardened look. “So, this is the mysterious girl whose tale I have to hear from the barkeep of your tavern.”

A look of clarity comes to Arnold’s face. “Ah, so it is Harold that has been spreading the rumors. I wondered how Rhonda already knew about Helga.” He finally notices the look on Gerald’s face. “You look angry my friend. What seems to be the problem?”

Gerald never ceases to be amazed at the boy’s denseness. “The problem is, here we are, friends since boyhood, and I have to find out about something this big in your life from your barkeep! Come on, Arnold, I thought we were closer than that.”

Realizing the problem, Arnold gives his apologies. “I’m sorry, Gerald, but everything happened so fast, and there was so much to do at first, what with helping her to walk again, and teaching her about life at the inn. The only reason Harold found out about her is because she would visit the tavern before and after hours to help with keeping things running. Believe me, it was an honest oversight.”

With so many years behind them, it is hard for Gerald to stay mad. “Well, I guess that is understandable. So, she’s quite easy on the eyes, isn’t she?”

Arnold thinks about the morning he found her naked at the beach and blushes. “Yes, I do have to agree with you there.”

The blush causes Gerald to narrow his eyes at Arnold. “Why do I get the feeling that your relationship with the girl runs deeper than you just being a Good Samaritan and helping her out?” 

Arnold’s silence gives him away and Gerald eyes open wide in shock. “Oh, tell me it isn’t so! You’ve fallen for the girl, haven’t you! Oh, Arnold, you are a bold man indeed.”

Caught, Arnold becomes a little defensive. “So what’s wrong with me developing feelings for the girl? Everyone is always telling me that I should be well on my way to being married and raising a family by now.”

Gerald shakes his head. “Arnold, you don’t even know who this girl really is. Why, she could already be married. I hear tell she suffers from amnesia, what if she should wake up one day and realize that she has not only a husband, but children to boot? Then what will you do?”

Again, Arnold tries to defend himself. “I don’t think she’s married, Gerald. There is no ring on her finger that says so. If she were married, or even engaged there’d be a ring.”

Gerald tries another tactic. “Okay then, what if she’s a runaway? What if she was being taken to another place to be forced into an arranged marriage and she jumped ship in order to get out of it? Or what if she’s wanted by the law? Have you thought of that? She could be a fugitive, wanted for some heinous crime.”

The thought of Helga being pursued by the law amuses Arnold. “Gerald, I hardly think she is some hardened criminal. She is much too kind for that. And as for the arranged marriage, I would think that I would be doing her a favor if I should decide to take her for mine.”

Now it’s Gerald’s turn to be amused. He walks up to him and gives his shoulder a friendly slap. “Oh, so you think so highly of yourself that you think yourself to be her savior, and that she would jump at the chance to be your bride?”

Arnold nudges him away and grins. “That’s not what I meant, Gerald.”

With the argument over, Gerald gives Arnold a slight nod of his head. “I know, I was just having some fun with you. Now, I wonder what’s keeping the women with our drinks.”

xxxxx

After having left the men to their business, Phoebe brings Helga into their modest home. Leading her to the kitchen, she motions to the cupboard as she walks to the icebox to retrieve the cider. “If you could, Helga, there are glasses in that cupboard. Could you take out four and I shall get the cider.”

Helga looks to her left and sees the cupboard that Phoebe is referring to. Opening it, she pulls down four glasses and places them on the table that sits in the middle of the room. She watches Phoebe, noticing her maternal state. 

Once Phoebe is near she nods to her extended belly. “So you are with fry I see.”

Phoebe thinks that to be an odd way to refer to her child and she gives Helga a questioning look. “With fry?”

Helga mentally wracks her brain, trying to think of the human word for child. “Oh, excuse the error, what I meant to say is you are with child.”

Thinking Helga to be just a tad bit off due to the trauma she sustained, she excuses the mistake and nods her head. “Yes, I am. This will be our first born.”

Helga reaches out and touches her stomach, a soft smile sits on her face. As soon as her hands touch Phoebe the child gives a kick, causing both women to giggle. “Ah, I can tell that she is going to be a strong child.”

“So you can tell it’s a girl just by touching my stomach?”

A chuckle escapes Helga. “Let’s just say it’s more of a feeling.”

Their close proximity to each other allows Phoebe to get a good look at the necklace Helga wears. She picks up the shell and examines it. “Oh, what a beautiful necklace you wear. I have never seen a snail shell with colors like this before. Where does it come from?”

Helga snatches the shell from Phoebe’s fingers and becomes obviously flustered. “Oh, well, I’ve always had this necklace, it’s like a part of me. I would feel totally lost without it.”

Her strange reaction puzzles Phoebe, which only works to fill her head with even more questions. But seeing Helga’s obvious agitation, she drops it and begins filling the glasses with cider. “I see. Well I’m sure the men are wondering where we’ve gone off to with their drinks. Come on, we should rejoin them before they come looking for us.

A half an hour later Gerald and Phoebe stand with their arms around each other’s waists as they wave good-bye to their guests. Keeping his gaze on the receding wagon, Gerald quietly makes conversation with his wife. “I must say, Phoebe. That had to have been the strangest visit I’ve ever had with Arnold.”

Nodding her head, she thinks of the woman that rides next to their friend and she brings up a hand to rest on her stomach. “I have to say, Gerald, that truer words have never been said.”


	10. Chapter 10

It’s been two weeks since her conversation with Sid, and she gets ready to leave her bedroom now, anxious to find out what he has learned. She pulls off the nightgown she wears while making sure to leave on her undergarments. She remembers the lecture she had received from Arnold about swimming without the protection of clothing and, although she still doesn’t understand what the big deal is, she honors his request by wearing the sheer cotton fabric. 

She passes Gertie’s bedroom as she quietly walks down the hall and stops for a moment. She thinks about the woman and the possible fate that awaits her. She fingers the necklace that hangs from her neck, fully aware of its all too accurate tracking of the passing time. She has not been blind to the subtle changes in its brilliance, and wonders just how long it’s going to be before others begin to notice it too.

Desperately hoping that Sid has good news for her, she continues on down the hallway. When she gets outside she, as has become habit, takes a moment to breathe in the fresh, morning air. As she nears the beach the sounds of gulls play backup to the gentle lapping of the waves that wash up to shore. Dipping her toes in the water, she feels the immediate rush of energy that the ocean brings her. She scans the horizon for any sign of him but sees nothing. She hopes that he doesn’t take too much longer to make his arrival for she would like to be back to her bedroom before the others awake. 

She decides to swim out to the big rock and wait for him there, so she slowly walks deeper into the water. The underclothes that she wears are in two pieces, the bottom half knee length drawers, with the top a loose fitting, sleeveless chemise. As she starts to walk the clothes stick to her skin, but as she gets deeper out the water carries them away from her body so the pieces flow about her. She finds the material to be a bit bothersome and she really wishes she could strip them off and be free, but again, she takes heed of Arnold’s words and continues on.

When she reaches the rock she climbs on top of it, turning herself so she is facing the shore. The view reminds her of the years that were spent watching Arnold from her safe distance, and she can picture him as the little boy that she first fell in love with. Without giving thought to her surroundings, she begins to softly hum her song, letting the wind carry it out to sea. 

To her the song brings her comfort and inner peace, and she cannot for the life of her understand how any mermaid can use such a gift for the evil that Olga bestowed on Arnold’s family those thirteen years ago. 

Her concentration is broken when she hears a noise coming from the water below her. Casting her gaze down, she immediately moves down to a lower spot on the rock and greets Sidney. “Ah, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if you would show or not.”

Sid holds the top half of his body out of the water and talks to Helga as she continues to sit perched on the rock. “I know, I’m sorry it took so long for me to make my way here, but I -”

Helga doesn’t care what the reason was for the delay and she questions him for information. “The reason is of no matter, the important thing is any knowledge you have of my situation. So tell me dear friend, have you seen the old Sea Hag?”

Sid gives her a frown and shakes his head. “No, I have not.”

His frown worries her. “You look so forlorn. Tell me, why is it that you bring me such disappointing news?”

He doesn’t want to disappoint her, but he fears that he has no other choice, so he just dives straight into it. “When I left you those two weeks ago it was my intention to go straight to the Sea Hag and get whatever information I could from her. Unfortunately before I had the chance, I was summoned by Gino and was given an order that was expected to be carried out without delay. It took more days than expected unfortunately.”

Helga doesn’t see what that has to do with him talking to the Hag. “A few days delay should not have mattered since we were not to meet until now anyway.”

Sid tries to finish his story. “Ah, but it did matter, for you see, by the time I was able to start inquiring about her whereabouts, no one knew where she could be found.”

Helga begins to worry. “But that is impossible. Surely someone knows of her whereabouts.”

Sid nods his head. “Aye, after a bit of investigating I found out what happened to her.”

He pauses for a moment in reflection and Helga urges him on. “Well go on man, do not leave me in suspense.”

Coming back to his senses, he continues on. “Well, it turns out that this is the time of year she travels to other towns, sometimes spending weeks getting to know the inhabitants so she can better preform in her matchmaking duties.”

Helga lets out a huff. “Heh, to hell with her ‘matchmaking’ duties, why she is no more than a busy body, always sticking her nose where it does not belong.”

“Regardless.” Sid continues. “This is what she is known for, so her abilities, whether real or imagined, are in great demand, which is why she travels.”

Helga pumps him for more information. “Well has there been any word of when she shall return.”

This is the part Sid was really dreading, and he swallows hard before answering her. “Well, like I said, sometimes she will spend weeks in one town alone, and, well –“

Helga raises her hands above her head in frustration. “Criminy, Sid, stop beating around the kelp bed and be on with it. How long will she be gone?”

Sid gives her an apologetic look. “I’m afraid it is rumored that she will not be back until sometime after the winter solstice.”

She lets out a yell now, causing poor Sid to shy back in fear. “THE SOLSTICE! Why, that’s MONTHS away! What am I supposed to do until then? There’s got to be another way to obtain the information that we need.

Sid works to calm her. “Don’t worry about it, we have a full year to figure things out, and there’s nothing that can be done until she returns anyway. So you just concentrate on getting that human to love you as you do him and let me take care of things on this end. Oh, and one word of advice.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “Try not to let yourself be drawn any closer to the older one in case there is no way out of this.”

His final words catch Helga off guard and she silently stares out to the horizon. She pictures Gertie’s kind face, and thinks about all the care the woman has bestowed upon her. Her trance is broken when Sid once again speaks up. “I mean it, Helga. Anyway, I better go. I will meet you here at this time, one month after the winter solstice.”

She looks at him and nods her head. “Okay. Oh, and thank you, Sidney. You have shown yourself to be a true friend indeed, and I am forever grateful to you.”

He says nothing and just smiles at her before turning and swimming away. She takes a few minutes to let the full gist of their conversation sink in. With nothing left for her to do she turns back to the shoreline in time to see Arnold making a beeline down the sand towards the water. Wondering if the morning could get any more frustrating, she jumps into the water and starts to swim back to land.

xxxxx

Arnold stops just short of the water and looks out towards the group of rocks searching for her. He lets out a slight sigh of relief when he sees her making her way towards him. He doesn’t like how far out to sea she has gone, and he means to talk to her about it once she is back on dry land. Not seeing her robe on the sand like last time, he is sure that she took his advice and put on some clothes. Expecting a modestly dressed woman to come out of the water, his eyes, like before, open in shock at the sight of her.

She swims to shallow water before standing up and smiling at him. The sheer, white cotton of her undergarments cling seductively to her wet body. The cloth has taken on an almost sheer quality, acting more like a transparent veil than a cover. The wet fabric molds to every curve of her and allows him clear view of her most womanly parts. His heart begins to beat twice fold the closer she gets. He finds that he is staring a little too hard, and his face immediately turns beet red. 

As she gets closer she notices the frustrated expression on his face and her smile turns into a scowl. She is caught off guard by the reaction she gets from him as she nears. “Helga! He shouts, causing her to stop in her tracks. “Did you not listen to what I had told you the last time this happened?”

She looks at him, and has no clue as to what he is talking about. “What do you mean? I have done just as you said.” She looks down at herself. “You told me to wear clothes the next time I went into the water and I have, so what is the problem now?”

He waves a hand up and down, gesturing to the length of her body. “The problem is the type of clothes you have chosen! The way these clothes cling to you, why, you may as well wear nothing at all.”

She finds his words to be contradictory and it annoys her. “I DID swim with no clothes before and it angered you, and now I do wear them and you are angered even more.” She takes a step towards him and points a finger at him. “I’m beginning to think that it is not the clothes that repulse you, but my body.”

Arnold tries to make her understand. “Helga, believe me, your body does NOT repulse me. As a matter of fact it does just the opposite. It makes me desire you in ways that are not fitting of our relationship. And that is exactly why you can’t keep doing this.”

It’s as if a light has just been turned on in her head, and she begins to understand the dynamics of the human male/female relationship. “Ohhh, I understand now what you are saying.” She saunters the rest of the way up to him and rubs her shoulder to his as she circles him. “It is in a sexual way that my body attracts you.”

To hear a woman talk so openly about sex shocks him and he’s not sure how to respond. “Well, uh, I – I – I.”

She is eager to learn more about human sexuality. “But isn’t that the way of nature? Should you not want me in such a way?”

He swallows hard as she comes around to stand in front of him again and it takes every fiber of his being to keep his eyes above her neck. “Well, yes, of course, but that doesn’t make it respectable. Something like that is to be saved for the bedroom of a married couple.”

“So only wedded people mate?”

He thinks it an odd term that she uses, and again attributes it to her accident. “Well, if they are to do it in the proper way, then, yes.”

“So if you should want to take me in such a way, then social consciousness would dictate that you cannot.”

He nods his head. “Yes, that is correct.”

“But what if you did not care about social consciousness?”

He takes a step closer to her now, and looks her straight in the eye, his stare is hard and steely. “Then I would lay you down this very moment, and take you right where we stand.”

His intensity and closeness sends an aroused shiver down her spine. He has played her bluff and has forced her to fold her hand. Satisfied that he has shut her up for the time being, he takes her by her forearm and briskly leads her back to the house. “Enough games, it is time that we head back to the house, I have another errand that I want to take you on.”

She trails one step behind him as he continues to grasp onto her hand, while the shell pendant that she wears vibrates softly against her chest.”

xxxxx

Helga works alone in the small tavern that serves as both a place for patrons to wet their dry throats after a long day at work, and fill their bellies with some of Gerties, different, but delicious food. She has just swept the floor and now works to replace the chairs that she had left hanging upside down on the wooden tables. With it being daytime, there is no need to turn on the sconces that line the tavern walls, so she works solely by the light that filters in through the windows. 

She catches her reflection in the long mirror that sits on the wall behind the bar, and walks up to it to get a closer look. She holds up the shell necklace and examines it. She hopes that others do not give it enough attention to notice its diminishing color, a fact that continues to weigh heavy on her mind.

Pushing all thoughts of the predicament she’s gotten herself into aside for the time being, she goes back to replacing the chairs to their rightful spots. She hums her soft tune to herself as she works, and doesn’t notice Arnold’s footsteps as he approaches her.

She finally catches him out of the corner of her eye once he has walked up beside her and she gives a small jump. “Criminy, Arnold, why do you insist on creeping up on me as you do? Do you wish for me to have a heart attack?”

Arnold rubs the back of his neck and shakes his head. “No, of course not, Helga. I’m sorry if I caught you off guard. I guess I was just hesitant to disturb you.”

Still a little miffed over their argument from earlier in the day, she doesn’t look at him and continues to work while talking. “Well, you have disturbed me so you may as well tell me what it is you wish to say.”

He finds it hard to come up with the right words of apology and begins to help her with the chairs. Grabbing one, he turns it right side up and places it on the floor. “Well, I guess I just want to apologize for my behavior this morning at the beach. I didn’t mean to lose my temper, and I'm sorry if I made you feel threatened in any way.”

She is touched by his concern, but does not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing such, so instead she replies with a huff. “Heh, as if I would ever feel threatened by you.”

He can tell that she’s still upset and tries once more to get in her good graces, so he looks at her with sad eyes. “Well, whatever the case, I shouldn’t have lost my temper, and I’m very sorry.”

She finally turns to look at him and notices his puppy dog expression. It frustrates her that he can affect her so with just one look, and is helpless not to fall for it. Giving up, she replaces the chair she is holding and moves to the next table. “Criminy, stop looking at me like a pup that has lost its favorite toy. How am I supposed to stay angry?”

Happy that his tactic worked, he gives her a smile and follows her to the table she is working on. “That’s just it, you’re not supposed to stay angry.” He puts down his chair and gives her a sincere look. “So are we friends again?”

A small smile betrays her thoughts, and she can’t help but to give in. “Yes, Arnold, we are friends, and I promise to do better with my clothing selection the next time I go for a swim.”

The mention of her swimming brings up another concern. “About that, I’m not so sure I like the fact that you swim so far from shore. Why you were twice past our lobster traps, and that seems quite dangerous to me.”

They move to the next table as they talk. “Listen, Arnold, you do not need to worry about me. I mean, I may not be all too graceful on land, but the water is a different story. She decides to tell him a small white lie to help ease his fears. “I don’t know why it is, but I feel more at home in the water than I do on dry land.”

He’s not convinced but doesn’t want to start a new argument so he lets it drop. “If you say so, Helga, but can you just try to stay at least a little closer to shore when you swim, okay?”

His concern for her touches her heart. “Okay, Arnold, I’ll do my best to try.”

“Good!” He says, a large smile coming to his face. He stops and looks around the tavern. “Well, if you are finished here I have a little chore to take care of and I’d love for you to accompany me on it.”

She jumps at the chance to spend more time with him. “I would love to accompany you. Just what is it that we shall be doing?”

They slowly walk through the empty tavern in no real hurry to leave. “I need to visit our good friend Stinky Peterson and his wife, Gloria to pick up some pumpkin seeds that he has for us.”

She furrows her brow at the name. “Stinky? Why is he called Stinky? Does he smell?”

Arnold throws back his head and laughs. “No, he smells no worse than any other farmer. It seems that it is just a family name is all.”

Thinking that humans are truly a strange breed indeed, Helga just nods her head in understanding as they leave the empty tavern behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

It’s been three months since she landed on the shores of Bartlett Harbor, and into the lives of Arnold and Gertie Shortman. In her head she does the mental calculations that tell her that she is already one quarter of the way to having to fulfill her deal with Gino. She hates how helpless she feels as she sits and waits for Sid to find out what he can from the Sea Hag.

She tries to occupy her mind with any menial task she can find, which is why she sits now in the empty parlor room mindlessly knitting what she hopes will be a scarf for Arnold. She has always been good with her hands as a child, and would sometimes spend hours at home weaving things like baskets and medallions out of sea grass and shells. So when Gertie decided to teach her how to knit she took to it right away.

She holds up the long, blue scarf and admires her work. She had taken the instructions that Gertie had given her and adjusted them to make her own pattern and is very pleased with how it is turning out.

Her quiet time is interrupted when Arnold comes walking into the room. He holds a piece of paper in his hands, and sits down next to her on the couch. There is an excitement in his voice when he places it in her lap. “Helga, look at this!”

She stops her knitting and picks up the flyer, but being unable to read written language, she furrows her brow at it. She points to a picture of a Ferris wheel and looks at him. “What is it about this paper that has you acting so?”

It had slipped his mind that through her amnesia she has forgotten how to read, and he apologizes for his mistake. “Oh, I am sorry, Helga, it seems that I have forgotten that the accident has taken away your knowledge of the written language. Please accept my most sincere apologies.”

Feeling a little self-conscious over her illiteracies, she hands him back the flyer. “Heh, I shall accept your apology if you will tell me what it is you are going on about.”

He takes the flyer back and points to the headline. “See here, it is an announcement for this year’s fall festival which is to take place in town in just a week from now.” He moves his finger down to some smaller print and lists the details. “It says here there will be games and food and music. And look here.” He points to the Ferris wheel. “There will even be a Ferris wheel again this year.”

She has no idea what he’s talking about and taps her finger on the picture. “Just what is that contraption and what does it do?”

Arnold points to the seats that hang off the large wheel. “Oh, well, you see these things, they are seats. You sit in them and the wheel spins and takes you high enough up in the air that you can see the whole town below you, all the way out to the ocean.”

She doesn’t like the sound of being so high in the air, and shakes her head. “You shall never find me taking part in such a device. I like my feet to be on the ground thank you very much.”

“Aw, Helga, there’s no need to be scared of it. Besides, you’ll be sitting right next to me and I promise, nothing will go wrong.”

“Heh, I didn’t say I was scared, I merely stated a fact.”

Arnold gives her a small chuckle. “Okay, whatever you say, Helga.”

He is about to question her on her knitting project when they hear a loud knock on their back door. When there is no immediate answer their bartender’s voice can be heard. “Arnold, Mrs. Shortman, your assistance is urgently needed!”

They reach the door just as Gertie makes her way out of the kitchen. Arnold opens the door to reveal a very frantic Harold on the other side. The newcomer looks first to Arnold and then to Gertie. “You must come quickly, it is the Farrier’s wife, Phoebe. She is in need of your help.”

Gertie pulls the frantic man into the inn and tries to calm him down. “Slow down there and take a breath young man and tell us calmly what is going on.”

Harold takes a few deep breaths and starts over. “It is Phoebe, her labor pains have started and she is in need of a midwife.”

“I see.” Gertie says with a nod of her head. “And how far along are the contractions?”

Harold gives her a blank stare. “The what?”

Gertie gives a frustrated shake of her head and begins to dole out her instructions. “Never mind that. You, Harold, run back to the farrier’s shop and tell them that I am on my way. You, Grandson, hitch up the wagon, and you, Helga, will be my helper.”

The three just stand for a moment as if in a trance and Gertie has to clap her hands to snap them out of it. “Now! Move and do as I have said!”

Harold is the first to move. “Oh, okay, I shall be on my way. Please don’t take too long.”

As he leaves, Arnold runs to get Abner hitched up to their wagon while Helga follows Gertie back into the kitchen. She is hesitant to be involved with the birthing of a baby. “Are you sure it wouldn’t be better if I stayed here, just in case a traveler should stop by looking for a room?”

Gertie rushes about the kitchen, filling a satchel with supplies that she feels she may need. ”Nonsense child, it has been months since we’ve had any travelers stopping by, and if any should why they can go into town and wait for us to get back.”

Again Helga tries to get out of accompanying her. “You would risk losing business? What if they decide to stay at another inn?”

Gertie gives her an exasperated look. “There are no other inns, my child. Now stop your fretting and take this bag out to Arnold. I shall be along in a minute.”

Stuck with no way out, Helga has no choice but to do as Gertie says, and reluctantly joins Arnold outside. It takes just a few more minutes for Gertie to gather the last of her supplies and before too long they are on their way.

With Arnold pushing Abner to his limits along the dirt road, it takes less time than normal to make the trip. As soon as they arrive Arnold jumps out of the wagon and ties Abner’s reigns to the hitching post. Running to the other side, he helps both Gertie and Helga down from their seats. Without taking the time to knock, they let themselves into the Johannsen’s home.

xxxxx

Gerald paces the floor of their small bedroom, anxious for the assistance of an experienced midwife. His pacing is making Phoebe nervous, and she yells to him from their bed. “Honestly, Gerald, will you please stop your pacing and sit down. You’re making me quite nervous.”

He stops at the foot of the bed, the stress of the situation is evident when he looks at her. “I’m sorry, Phoebe but I am afraid that I am out of my element here and really do wish Mrs. Shortman were here.”

Phoebe tries to answer but is stopped when another contraction grips her body. She does her best not to let Gerald see the pain that she is in and just closes her eyes tight and grits her teeth. Seeing his wife being overtaken by pain once again Gerald runs to her side and tries to soothe her by rubbing her back. “Dearest Phoebe, tell me what I can do to ease your pains.”

Every nerve in her body is at full alert right now, and the mere touch of his hand annoys her. She shoots him a look that would tame the Devil himself and speaks through gritted teeth. “From my condition I would say that you’ve already done enough. So if you would please remove your hand from my being I would greatly appreciate it.”

Gerald removes his hand and just stands staring down at her. Once the contraction has subsided Phoebe gives him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, dear husband, I don’t know what came over me.”

They share an understanding smile that is quickly broken when they hear a commotion at the front of their house. Gerald drops a quick kiss to Phoebe’s forehead and runs out of the room. “There they are now, don’t move, I shall return soon.”

Wondering just where he thinks she would go off to, she nods her head and closes her eyes.

As he reaches the front room Gertie wastes no time in getting to work. She talks as she passes him. “I take it she is in the bedroom. You stay here with Arnold, and Helga and I shall handle the birth.”

As is the custom of the time, Gerald happily agrees and moves his pacing to the living room, with Arnold being the one in charge of keeping his mind off of things. They stand together, neither one knowing what to talk about, until they hear a yell coming from the bedroom. The sound of Phoebe’s voice jolts Arnold into action, and he places a hand to his good friend’s shoulders and guides him to the front door. “This may take a while, perhaps I should unhitch Abner and give him some water. Come on, you can come with me and keep me company.”

Without saying anything, Gerald nod’s and lets his friend guide him. He gives one last look back towards the bedroom before leaving the house. He stands next to Arnold with his hands in his pockets as Arnold goes about unhitching Abner. Once that is done they both lead the beast to the side of the building where the trough is. 

Leaving Abner to drink his fill, the two men engage in idle conversation. Arnold runs the back of his hand across his forehead, wiping away a bit of sweat. “I thought we were heading into cooler weather, but you wouldn’t know it by today’s heat.”

Gerald looks up to the bright sun and shakes his head. “I do believe that what we are experiencing is just one last heatwave before fall really hits.”

“Perhaps you are right. It would be nice if it would hold out just one more week until after the fall festival.” He pauses as he tries to think of something else to say. He nods towards the house when inspiration hits. “I guess you and Phoebe will be sitting this year’s festival out.”

Gerald nods his head. “Yes, it would seem so. I do highly doubt Phoebe will be up for such an event so soon after giving birth.” He narrows his eyes at Arnold now, switching the topic of conversation over to him. “Is it fair for me to assume you will be attending the fair? Perhaps with a beautiful blonde stranger on your arm?”

Arnold’s cheeks take on a rosy glow. “I would agree that that would be a fair thing to say.”

“You never did tell me what happened that day you found her. Was there really no signs of shipwreck of any kind?”

Arnold shakes his head. “No, not a one. I remember entering the beach from that little path that runs along the back of the inn. When I reached the sand nothing seemed out of the ordinary until I went to retrieve our little fishing boat. That’s when I noticed what looked like a clump of seaweed that had been washed up to shore. I don’t know what it was that caused me to check it out, but I’m glad I did for I don’t know what would have happened to her if she had not been found.”

Gerald gives him a teasing smile and nudges him in the ribs. “And so you did, only to find your very own gift from none other than King Triton himself. Your own little treasure from the sea as it were.”

Arnold’s blush reddens twofold at Gerald’s remark. “Oh, well, I don’t know if I can call her mine exactly.”

“So have you two not grown close over the past few months?”

He thinks about the kiss they shared that day in the garden and smiles. “Well, maybe we did share in one, small kiss.”

Gerald’s eyes grow wide at Arnold’s confession. “What! You kissed her without even being in a courting relationship? You really ARE bold! So what happened after that?”

Arnold lifts his shoulders in a small shrug. “Nothing. Right after we kissed grandmother came looking for us and we went our separate ways.”

“And it never came up again in conversation?”

Arnold silently shakes his head, causing Gerald to roll his eyes. “Why not? Did the kiss repulse you? Or more likely, did you repulse her?”

Arnold gives Gerald a stern glare. “No one repulsed anyone. It was a perfectly fine kiss. To be honest it was the best kiss I’ve ever experienced.”

Gerald tries to get into his head. “Then why haven’t you acted on it? You know, she’s quite easy on the eyes. If you don’t seize your opportunity someone else just might, and steal her right out from under you.”

Arnold turns away and starts to walk to Gerald’s blacksmith shop. “I don’t know, Gerald. She’s a rather complex creature, and it’s hard to figure her out. One minute she is looking into my eyes and I feel as if I’m staring at Heaven itself, then at other times she can be so, so, exasperating. She’s really got me going around in circles.”

Gerald gives him a knowing smirk, and slaps him on his back. That right there sounds like a man in love if you ask me.”

Arnold looks at him as if he’s crazy. “Love? The stress of becoming a father must be messing with your brain. I am hardly in love with the girl.”

Gerald knows his childhood friend about as well as he knows the back of his own hand, and just shakes his head. “Whatever you say, Arnold.”

Their conversation is cut short when none other than the topic of conversation herself enters the shop. There’s a greenness about her complexion that worries Arnold. Running up to her, he grabs her by the shoulders and looks into her eyes. “Helga, are you alright? Did everything go okay? Is the baby okay? How is Phoebe?”

Helga had never witness a human birth before, and was not expecting it to be so intense. She looks to Arnold and swallows hard. “Mother and daughter are just fine. I, on the other hand, am in need of the outhouse.”

She lets out a gag and slams her hand to her mouth. Without further words she runs towards the back of the property. The two men look at each other and Arnold gives his friend a smile. “Did you hear that, Gerald? It’s a girl, you’re the proud father of a baby girl!”

Gerald is at a loss for words as he runs into the house to greet his new daughter.

xxxxx

After giving the two men their orders, Gertie rushes into the bedroom to check on Phoebe. Knowing nothing about the human birthing process, Helga tentatively follows behind. She looks at the once vibrant woman that greeted her when she and Arnold first came to visit and takes in her agitated state. By now Phoebe’s contractions have entered into the “I think I just got hit by a bus” phase, and Helga gives a small jump when a large contraction hits her friend and she yells out in pain. 

Scared that Phoebe may be dying, Helga rushes up to Gertie and grabs her by her upper arm. Not wanting Phoebe to hear their conversation, she pulls her away from the bed. “Grandmother, I am in fear for our friend. She’s not dying is she?”

“Dying? Of course she’s not dying, her pains are all a part of the birthing process. Don’t tell me a girl of your age has never witnesses a birth before?”

Helga just slowly shakes her head, and Gertie finally realizes her mistake. “Oh, child, I’m sorry. I am sure it is just your amnesia that causes you to not remember this particular fact of life.”

Their little conversation is interrupted by Phoebe when the next contraction hits. “Hello, anyone remember me, the expectant mother who’s about to pass a giant boulder through her lady parts?”

Being brought back to the situation at hand, Gertie gives Helga’s hand a little squeeze. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine. You just stand over there and hand me what I need when I call out for it. Can you do that?”

Again, Helga is silent when she replies and just nods her head. She walks to the foot of the bed and takes in her first human birth.

Gertie looks at Phoebe now and gently strokes her forehead to calm her. Her voice is calm and steady when she talks. “Okay, darling, I want you to concentrate on my voice and do exactly as I tell you. Can you do that?”

Another contraction begins to build and Phoebe squeezes her eyes shut while nodding her head. Her breathing is heavy and labored as she tries to talk. “Yes, Mrs. Shortman, I will do my best.”

Gertie gives her a small smile. “Good. Now I’m going to need to check you to see how far along you be, so I’m going to remove the bedsheets now. Okay?”

With the contraction peaking Phoebe yells out a drawn out. “Okaaay!”

Moving to the foot of the bed, Gertie prods Helga aside and lifts Phoebe’s nightgown up. Helga watches as Gertie separates Phoebe’s legs, her eyes growing wide when the old woman’s fingers disappear inside of her. 

Gertie fishes around for a bit before pulling her fingers out and wiping them on the bedsheet. “Oh my dear child, you really did wait until the very last minute before sending Harold to come get me. You are almost ready to deliver. Why did you wait so long to call for me?”

Phoebe waits until her next contraction is over before she answers. “Because I didn’t want to alarm Gerald. If I had told him of my contractions from the very first he would have surely driven me crazy with worry.”

Gertie gives a small chuckle and nods her head. “Aye, that was smart thinking. Well you will be happy to know that it won’t be much longer.”

She turns to Helga. “I want you to fetch a bowl of cool water and a rag. Then I want you to sit next to her, dabbing at her face and forehead with the dampened rag to keep her cool until the time has come for her to finally deliver this child.”

Helga furrows her brow. “But how will we know when it’s time Grandmother?”

Gertie shoos her out the door. “Don’t you worry about that, Phoebe’s body will tell her when it is time, and that’s when the real work will begin. Now off with you while I prepare my supplies.”

Helga gives a quick nod of her head before leaving the room. By the time she’s returned Gertie has gotten Phoebe all the way undressed and is checking her once again. The old woman motions for Helga to take a seat next to Phoebe and then picks up a pair of scissors and a ball of twine. “I need to sterilize these before I can use them. I won’t be long. Helga, you come get me if there are any problems.”

Helga nods her head as Gertie leaves the room. Feeling a bit out of place, she dips the rag she brought with her into the cool water and after wringing it out she places it on Phoebe’s forehead. The two share a smile until another contraction interrupts the moment. 

Phoebe grabs two fistfuls of mattress as her body tenses up. Helga watches helplessly, wishing that she could take away the pain. She tries to hum her song for Phoebe, not knowing if it will work on another woman, and it pleases her when she sees her friend starting to relax.

When the contraction passes Phoebe takes a moment to catch her breath, then looks up to Helga. “That was a lovely song, but I don’t recognize it. Where did you learn it from?”

Helga plays it casual and shrugs her shoulders. “Oh, I can’t really say. It just seems to be a part of me. Something from my past that has carried over since my accident.”

The mention of Helga’s “accident” interests Phoebe and she begins to question her. “You know, neither you nor Arnold have told us very much about what happened to you. Do you really have no recollection of how you ended up on that beach?”

Helga removes the warmed rag from Phoebe’s forehead and dips it into the bowl of cool water. She concentrates on wringing it out and avoids Phoebe’s eyes. She’s about to come up with an excuse about that morning when the next contraction hits. It’s bigger than the others have been and heralds in the next phase of Phoebe’s labor. 

Phoebe grabs onto Helga’s arm and looks at her with shocked eyes. “Oh, Helga, I believe it’s time. My body is telling me it’s time. Please, go get Arnold’s grandmother.”

Scared and not wanting to see her friend in anymore pain, Helga places the bowl of water on the floor and runs to get Gertie. 

She finds her in the kitchen, removing the items she brought with her from a pot of boiling water. Hearing her name being called, she turns to see a frantic Helga. “Grandmother, you must come now. Phoebe says that it is time. Oh, please hurry!”

“Okay, child, I am on my way.” Gertie gathers up her stuff and follows Helga into the bedroom. She positions herself at the foot of the bed and looks between Phoebe’s legs. She checks on her condition and gives an affirming nod. “Aye, you are right Phoebe, the time is at hand for I feel the head now.”

Helga stands behind Gertie, the look of shock returning to her face. Her stomach gives a small churn at the spots of blood and bodily fluids that soak the sheets around Phoebe. She takes a step backwards, wishing there were someplace for her to sit down.

Another contraction begins to build and Gertie gives the command to push. Helga watches wide-eyed as something begins to push against the small opening between Phoebe’s legs. She tries to look away, but can’t bring herself to do so and watches as the object disappears back inside of her friend. 

Gertie gives Phoebe a bit of encouragement. “You’re doing good child, a few more pushes like that and we should be well on our way. There doesn’t seem to be any obstructions to impede this birth.”

Helga remembers all three of her niece’s births, and they were nothing like this. When it came time for Olga to deliver the merbabies they were much smaller, and slid quite easily out of their mother. One or two big “contractions” as Gertie calls them, and out they came. 

It is Helga’s dream to give Arnold all the children he desires, but not like this. No, she did not sign up for this and she does not know if she will be able to go through with it once her time has come.

She is sweating now, with her heart beating in overtime when another yell comes from the direction of the bed. Looking over she sees more of the baby’s head trying to push its way out to freedom. Gertie directs Phoebe to hook her arms into her legs and count to ten as she pushes. Phoebe’s face turns bright red as she bares down and Helga begins to feel the first signs of nausea wash over her.

Gertie turns to Helga now, instructing her to retrieve one of the clean towels and bring it to her. Helga does as told, and cringes when the next contraction hits. It’s a big one, and does the job of pushing a good portion of the baby’s head out. This time when the contraction ends the baby does not retreat back inside, but stays lodged in between Phoebe’s legs. Helga’s head gives a spin as the wet spot that surrounds Phoebe’s bottom area grows. Before she knows what’s happening, it is time once again for Phoebe to push, and she watches in amazement as Phoebe’s skin stretches to proportions that should not be physically possible. 

Now the baby sits with its whole head freed from its prison. Gertie give the command for one last push and before Helga knows what’s happening a new human being is brought forth into the world. 

Gertie checks between the child’s legs before proudly announcing that it is a beautiful baby girl. Helga looks at the child in amazement and breaks into a smile that quickly fades when she makes the mistake of looking back down at Phoebe just in time for the afterbirth to come tumbling out.

This last bit is enough to finally push Helga over the edge, and, clapping a hand over her mouth, she runs out of the room for the outhouse, stopping only long enough to inform Gerald that he is the proud father of a beautiful baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, the afterbirth usually takes longer before its ready to come out than this, but, hey, this IS fiction, right?
> 
> I also noticed that I sure did use the name Gertie an awful lot in this chapter. Sorry about the repetitiveness.


	12. Chapter 12

Helga sits on a beam that makes up part of the enclosure that houses the family cow. She watches Arnold as he gently works at coaxing their afternoon supply of milk from the obliging beast. Her heart is touched by the softness of his voice as he talks to the animal. She studies the side of his face as his eyes are cast down towards the bucket he is filling, memorizing his features. She starts at his hair, his messy, disheveled, spiky hair, and longs to run her fingers through it. She looks at the permanent laugh lines that surround his eyes. Her mother used to tell her that that was a true sign of a happy soul, and after the few short months that she has spent with the man, she knows this to be true. 

Her eyes finally land on his mouth and she is instantly brought back to that moment in the garden when he pressed his soft lips ever so gently to hers. She thinks about how they felt, so warm and intoxicating. She lets out a low sigh that catches Arnold’s attention. He turns his head without lifting it from the cow’s side, and sees that she is caught up in some far away daydream. With a mischievous smile, he takes one of the teats that he is holding and points it towards Helga. 

With deft precision, he squirts her smack dab in the middle of her face, immediately bringing her back to reality. She gives a startled jump, almost falling off the beam that she is sitting on and gives Arnold a hard glare. She wipes the milk off with the sleeve of her blouse and yells at him. “Hey! What did you do that for?”

He can’t explain why, but for some reason her fiery side tickles him, and he can’t help but to do things just to get a reaction out of her. He gives her an amused chuckle and shrugs his shoulders. “Well, you looked like you were lost somewhere in space, and I had to do something to bring you back down to earth.”

She hops down from the beam and stands over him with her arms crossed in front of her chest. “Yeah, well, you didn’t have to squirt me in the face with the milk of that beast.”

Arnold pretends to be offended by her words and pats the cow on her side and talks softly to her. “Don’t listen to her, Bella, you’re not a beast, you’re a good, good girl, aren’t you.”

Helga lets out with a low growl and waves her hand at Bella. “Heh, now I do believe that I have seen everything. You talk to that beast as if she is your lover.”

Arnold looks at her out of the corner of his eye, a small smirk plays across his face. Leaning down, he picks up the pail of milk and starts to leave the cow stall. “Why Miss Helga, could it be that you are jealous perhaps?”

She looks at him wide-eyed as he passes and she trails closely behind. “Me? Jealous of a lowly beast? You are being beyond ridiculous.”

He responds with a chuckle, his lack of words infuriating her. “Heh, I am no more jealous of that cow than I am of the chickens that cluck all day in the yard.”

Arnold enters into the kitchen and places the pail of milk on the counter. Helga storms in afterwards without stopping for pleasantries. She lifts her nose up at Arnold as she leaves the room. “I shall be preparing myself for tonight’s festivities at the fair. I do not wish to be disturbed until it is comes time to leave.”

Arnold’s shoulders shake up and down in a silent laugh and Gertie gives him a hard glare. “Have you been teasing that poor child again?”

He turns to her with innocent eyes. “Who? Me? Of course not, Grandmother.”

xxxxx

Helga stands on the dry sand looking out over the ocean towards the horizon. The sun is halfway between noon and dusk, and it sparkles warmly on the calm water. She watches a pelican glide across the water’s surface before folding back its wings and briefly disappearing into it. No more than a minute later it pops back up with a fish held tightly in its beak. With a flip of its head, the bird expertly turns the fish so that it glides effortlessly down its throat. Its hunger momentarily satiated, the large bird bobs up and down in the gentle swells, letting its dinner properly settle before taking flight once again. 

She feels Arnold’s presence before he even reaches her, and her breathing slightly picks up its pace. Once he’s by her side she continues to cast her gaze seaward and waits for him to speak first.

Arnold waits for a moment, hesitant to interrupt her solitude, but the time has come for them to be off to the fair, so he quietly clears his throat. “Ahem, um, hey, Helga. Are you ready to go?”

She turns to him without speaking and nods her head with a smile. He lets out a relieved breath when she smiles at him, happy that she is not still smoldering after their earlier discussion in the barn.

Feeling that things are finally back on track, Arnold starts up a conversation. “I hope it’s okay that we’re not taking the wagon tonight. It’s not that far to the fairgrounds and the night will be perfect for taking a stroll.”

Helga shakes her head. “Oh, I don’t mind walking at all. As a matter of fact I think I prefer it over riding behind Abner. No offense to him, but I would much rather gaze at the trees and flowers than Abner’s back end.”

Arnold lets out a little chuckle and nods his head. “Yeah, I guess you have a point there.” They are quiet for a moment before he speaks up again. “It’s too bad Gerald and Phoebe won’t be making it this year. They always love it when the fair comes around.”

The mention of the new parents makes Helga think back to the afternoon in the Johannsen’s bedroom and Helga’s stomach gives a little churn. “Ugh, please do not make mention of your friends right now.”

Arnold tilts his head at Helga, wondering if she just insulted his best friend and his wife. “Why not? Do you have some type of problem with the pair?”

Realizing how she must have sounded Helga quickly shakes her head. “Oh, no, it’s nothing like that, your friends are fine. It is what I was forced to witness that I do not wish to speak of right now.”

Remembering the look on Helga’s face when she came running out of the house that day, Arnold nods his head in understanding. “Ah, yes, I must confess that I did not envy you that day.”

“Aye.” Helga replies, “It was enough to make me question the whole childbirth process it was.”

Arnold furrows his brow at her. “What are you saying, do you not want children of your own someday?”

“It’s not the children that I do not want, rather the mess and the pain that goes with it.”

“Well I’m afraid you can’t have one without the other. Besides, how bad can it really be? Phoebe is but a small woman and she was up on her feet the next day tending to Gerald’s dinner.”

“Well if it is such a piece of cake then perhaps you should try birthing a child.”

“I can’t.” Arnold replies smugly, “so like it or not that is going to have to be your job.”

Arnold realizes at the last minute what he was subconsciously implying with his remark and a blush colors his cheeks. Helga notices this and takes advantage of his flustered state. “So, are you to tell me that you are assuming that I have a desire to bare your children?”

Arnold widens his eyes in shock and quickly shakes his head. “No! I – I have said no such thing. Why that’s crazy talk.”

“Oh, so I’m not good enough to bare your children?”

Again Arnold shakes his head. “No, again I did not say that. Stop putting words in my mouth.”

Deciding he’s had enough, she eases up on him and is about to respond when she stops dead in her tracks, confusing Arnold. “What’s wrong, Helga, why have you stopped walking so suddenly?”

She says nothing, but just points to the sky. Arnold looks in the direction she is pointing and a large smile paints his face. Her voice cracks when she speaks. “Is – is that the –“

Arnold nods his head. “Yep, that’s it!”

They were so involved in their conversation that they hadn’t realized that they had already made it to the fairgrounds. They stand there now gazing up at the tall centerpiece of the whole fair. The Ferris wheel is much taller than Helga could have ever imagined, and it makes her nervous to think of herself sitting at the very top of it. 

She slowly shakes her head while talking. “I’m sorry, Arnold, but there is no way I am ever getting on that thing.”

“Aw, come on, Helga. It’s not that bad, really. As a matter of fact it’s actually quite fun, sitting up so high in the air, looking out over the whole town.”

She watches the giant wheel as it lazily revolves, paying close attention to the upper most seats. It comes to a brief stop to take on more riders, and when it starts back up there is a slight jerk to the seats from the sudden movement. It takes a few moments for the seats to stop their rocking and just watching it causes Helga’s head to spin. She looks at Arnold and shakes her head. "It will take hours of persuasion on your part to get me on that thing, so you may as well not even try.”

Over the last few months Arnold has begun to figure out what he can and cannot get Helga to do, and he feels that by evening time he will have no trouble getting her on the giant wheel. For now, though, he just agrees. “Whatever you say, Helga.” He notices a food stand not too far away, the smell of roasted turkey makes his stomach grumble. “Hey, are you hungry by any chance?”

Helga’s nose has also picked up on the appetizing aroma which causes her mouth to start to water. “Actually I am quite hungry indeed.”

Arnold extends his elbow for Helga to take. “Well if that’s the case, then I say we head over to that stand over there.”

Helga looks at Arnold’s arm before linking her own with it, and the two let their noses guide them to the food stand. After a brief wait in line, Arnold holds up two fingers towards the vendor, who quickly holds out two, large turkey drumsticks. The bottoms of the drumsticks have been wrapped in brown paper in order to keep the diner’s hands from becoming too greasy. After paying for their food, Arnold takes one of the drumsticks and hands it to Helga. 

He then takes his and he starts to eat as they walk through the fair. He notices that Helga has not yet started eating and he wonders if something is wrong. “Is there a problem with your food?”

Helga looks from the turkey leg to Arnold. “No, I’m sure it’s quite delicious, I’m just trying to figure out in my head how big the chicken must have been for its leg to be this size.”

Arnold talks through a full mouth. “Well, it’s big because it’s not from a chicken, it’s from a turkey.”

Helga furrows her brow. “A tur-key? I’ve never heard of such an animal. Is it a fowl like the chicken?”

Arnold nods his head. “Yeah, I guess you can think of it as a huge chicken. Give it a try, I think you’ll be surprised. It is rather delicious.”

As she does with all new foods, she gives it a tentative sniff before trying a small bite. The meat is tender and juicy and practically melts in her mouth. She looks at Arnold in pleasant surprise before taking a second, much larger bite. “I find that I must agree with you, Arnold, this tur-key is quite delicious.”

“See, I told you.” He says with a hint of smugness in his voice.

They roam the fairgrounds, and after disposing of their dinner trash, they decide what to do next. Arnold points to an archery range and thinks that this might be a good time to show off his skills in hopes of impressing Helga. “Hey, there’s an archery course set up over there, would you like to give it a try?”

Helga looks in the direction he is pointing to and studies the odd targets that sit at the far end of a small field. “I have never engaged in any archery before, but I’m willing to give it a try.”

They walk up to the attendant and Arnold pays for the both of them. He is handed two sets of bows and arrows, and he helps Helga hang a quiver onto her back. They each take a spot across from a target and Arnold hands her one of her arrows. She looks at the strange stick running her finger across the feathered end. When she checks out the other end of the arrow her heart begins to beat faster. The end with the arrowhead reminds her of the business end of a harpoon and she thinks about the many fish and merpeople who have lost their lives to such a human invention. 

She begins to rapidly shake her head while holding the arrow out to Arnold. “I - I do not think I care to partake in this event, Arnold.”

He looks from the arrow to the worried expression on her face. Her reaction confuses him. “Helga, what’s wrong? You act as if you have never seen an arrow before.”

She begins to grow angry. “I have seen many an ‘arrow’ as you call it, along with the destruction it can cause too, and I do not wish to take part in such a sport.”

Arnold wonders if her dislike of the arrow has anything to do with what landed her on their little beach, and he also wonders if it was a raid or another such attack that drove her into the sea. 

Not wanting her to experience any more distress, he immediately takes the arrow from her. “Okay, Helga, I am sorry if my choice of activity has upset you. We can do something else.”

Once the supplies are returned they continue to stroll the fair. Helga sees a stand selling some sort of beverage and she realizes that she is quite thirsty. “It is such a warm fall evening, perhaps we can have a bit of what they are selling at this stand over here?”

Arnold looks at what she is referring to and slowly shakes his head. “I don’t know, Helga, have you ever had ale before?”

She is not really sure what ale is, but the doubtful look on Arnold’s face makes her want it all the more. “Of course I am familiar with ale, do you think I am that uncivilized?

Believing her, he just shrugs. “Okay, if you’re sure. It’s funny though, I never would have pegged you as an ale drinker.”

He walks up to the stand then returns with two mugs of cool ale. He hands her a mug and then raises his in a toast. “Here’s to a wonderful evening at the fair.”

The act of toasting is finally something she is familiar with, and she raises her mug along with his. “To the evening.”

She takes a deep gulp from her mug and the fermented beverage catches her off guard. She begins to cough, causing Arnold to gently pat her on the back. “Helga, are you okay?”

It takes her a moment to catch her breath. “Yes, I am fine. It just went down the wrong way is all.”

Arnold looks at her doubtfully. “Perhaps it is too strong a beverage for you. “There is a juice stand over there if you’d prefer.”

Helga shakes her head. “No, the ale is fine. Like I said, it just went down wrong. Now it would be greatly appreciated if you would let me enjoy my beverage in peace.”

Arnold holds a hand up in defense. “Okay, if you’re sure you can handle it I’ll back off.”

They sit under the shade of a tree and enjoy their ale, and by the time Helga is almost halfway through she begins to become relaxed, and she lets herself enjoy the effects of her drink. When she is finished she brings the mug to her lips and tilts her head all the way back so she can get every last drop. Her head gives a slight spin and she is unaware of the wide smile that sits on her face. She holds her mug out to Arnold in a request for more. “That was quite delicious. Might I be able to persuade you in perhaps buying me another?”

Arnold wonders if it’s a good idea for Helga to be having a second helping. “This stuff is pretty strong, are you sure you can handle another one?”

She gives him an angry pout. “Of course I am sure. Besides, it has been a rather warm day for the season, and one more drink is just what I need to cool me off.”

Thinking that she knows her own body and how much it can handle, he takes her empty mug and gets up to refill it. She watches him as he walks away, taking him in from the back, and heaves a small sigh. Even from the back she swears that he is the most handsome thing she’s seen between both human and merman alike.

He starts to walk back with their fresh drinks and he notices that she is watching him. He gives her a little wink and he’s not sure if it is the ale or his wink that has colored her cheeks such a rosy shade of pink. He hands Helga her mug back and sits a little closer to her than before.

With half of their second drink already gone, they take some time to enjoy the mellow buzz that has washed over them. Without really thinking, Helga leans her head on Arnold’s shoulder, causing him to rest his cheek on her silken hair. They have entered into a world that consists of only them, and they don’t even notice the many fair goers that pass by them. 

Arnold takes a moment to bury his face in her hair, and he takes a deep breath in. Her scent is more intoxicating than the ale in his mug, and closing his eyes, he feels as if he is at the ocean’s shore line, the smells of sand and salt water lulling him. 

Without knowing that she’s doing it, Helga begins to softly hum the song that makes her who she is. The notes hit Arnold’s ears and he becomes carried away and taken to an underwater paradise. He feels as if he is floating on the water, his body rising and falling with the rolling swells. This feeling of nirvana doesn’t last long though, and his heart rate begins to increase as his mind is brought back to that day some thirteen years ago when his life was forever changed.

Pieces of his faded memory quickly flash before him and he opens his eyes with a start. There is a glow of sweat on his brow and he wipes it away with his free hand. His actions pull Helga from her own thoughts and she notices the paleness of his skin. 

Placing a hand on his cheek, she turns his face so he is looking at her. “Arnold, whatever is the matter? You look as if you have seen a spirit pass by you.”

He blinks two or three times, and the memories vanish as quickly as they came. He turns now to look Helga in the eyes, the blue orbs work their magic to calm him. He gives her a crooked smile and runs his fingers down her cheek. “It’s okay, Helga, I just had a momentary flashback to something that happened when I was a kid.”

A piece of her heart breaks for the boy. “You mean the ship accident?”

He lowers his eyes and nods his head. She once more feels the guilt of what her sister had done and is desperate to make him smile again. It must have been the two mugs of ale that made her do it, but taking a deep breath in, she puts on a smile. “Hey, what do you say to a ride on that death trap that sits in the middle of the fairgrounds?”

Arnold looks at her in surprise. “I thought you said there was absolutely no way you’d be caught dead on the Ferris wheel.”

Helga shrugs as she gets up. “Can’t a girl change her mind? Now come on before I lose my nerve.”

Not wanting that to happen, Arnold quickly gets up and takes Helga by the hand. She laughs as he drags her behind him, talking the whole way there. “I’m telling you, Helga, you’re going to love this. When you reach the top you feel as if you are on top of the world, I swear there’s nothing like it.”

xxxxx

It is evening now and the sun has fully set beyond the horizon. The carnival has become alive with lights of all colors, their brightness kicking the festive feeling up a notch. She sits in the Ferris wheel, holding onto the safety bar that lays across her and Arnold’s laps for dear life. The attendant has just finished locking them in and he steps back over to the lever that starts the machine up. Their seat gives a small lurch when the gears kick into place and she grasps the bar even harder as they begin to be lifted up. They don’t get very far when the wheel stops to let the next set of passengers on. This continues for a few minutes until they find themselves at the very top of the wheel. 

She had closed her eyes the moment they had begun to lift, and now that they are sitting at the very top, Arnold does his best to coax her into opening them. He brushes her hair to her back so he can place a hand on her shoulder. “Come on, Helga, you’ve got to see this. Open your eyes, I promise that it will be okay.”

Unsure, but wanting to believe him, she opens her eyes and looks out. The first thing she notices is the great height at which they sit and she immediately lets go of the safety bar and grabs onto Arnold instead. She buries her face in his shoulder and begins to shake. “I do not like this, Arnold. If this seat should break free we shall surely plummet to our deaths.”

Arnold wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. He leans in and whispers in her ear. “It’s alright, Helga, honest. We’re not going to fall. Come on, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Trusting in him, she opens her eyes while still leaning into his chest. Once she has come to terms with the height she slowly sits up and takes a peek down towards the ground. She has never seen the world from such a height before and she can’t believe what she is looking at. Spread out below them is a sea of brightly colored lights, the many fair goers mere ants scurrying around from here to there. The sounds of the fair filter up to them in a mix of music and voices.

She casts her gaze upwards now to a velvet sky, speckled with bright points of lights. Looking straight ahead she sees the ocean, the full moon hanging proudly in the sky and casting its light out in a bright strip across the water. 

She feels as if they are between two worlds, and Arnold smiles at the look of wonderment on her face. She looks beautiful to him as the lights from the big wheel color her features. It is at this moment that he realizes that he is hopelessly in love with her, and he finds it hard to keep control of his feelings. Before he knows what he’s doing, he runs the back of his fingers down her cheek, causing her to turn her eyes to him. She smiles and he can see himself reflected in her dark pupils. 

He begins to lean into her and her smile fades to something more serious when she realizes that he is about to kiss her. Both their hearts beat in rhythm as they draw closer. She closes her eyes in anticipation of his lips on hers, and right as they are about to touch their seat lurches them forward as the last passenger has gotten on and the ride starts up again. 

They bump noses, which causes Helga to let out a small giggle, and Arnold follows suit soon after. With the ride in full swing now, Helga is finally able to relax and leans into Arnold once more. They finish the ride in silence, each one savoring the closeness of the other.


	13. Chapter 13

It’s been near on to three months since Helga and Arnold’s almost kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel, and Helga wonders if she’ll ever be able to get Arnold to fall in love with her. She plays with the necklace that hangs around her neck as she lays in bed, contemplating the situation she’s gotten herself into. The continued fading of the necklace’s once vivid colors is a constant reminder to her that time is ticking away. She has six months left to fulfill her part of the deal she made with Gino, and she doesn’t know how she’s going to be able to go through with it. In her head she rationalizes her predicament by trying to convince herself that Gertie is old, and has lived a long, happy life, and that Arnold will eventually get over his grief. But her heart is a different story. In her heart she knows that taking the life of Arnold’s grandmother will devastate him, and she doesn’t know if she can allow such grief to be brought to him twice by members of her own family. She has put all her trust in Sid, praying to Poseidon himself that he will be able to find an answer to her problems.

She realizes that today is the day of the winter solstice, the time when the Sea Hag is supposed to be returning back from her matchmaking adventures, and that in one month she will hopefully have an answer to her prayers. Tired of lying in bed worrying over something that she cannot yet fix, she gets up and walks over to her bedroom window. 

With winter finally here, Arnold has covered all the windows at the inn in wooden shutters in an effort to keep out the bitter cold. She unlocks the shutter now and throw open the wooden doors. When she gazes out the window, her eyes open wide in surprise. Expecting to see the normal fog riddled yard, she is caught off guard to find everything blanketed in a thick layer of white. 

Having never been to the surface of the sea during the coldest of winter months, she has no idea as to what she is looking at. Thinking that they have surely been overtaken by some alien life form, she leaves her room and heads straight to Arnold’s, yelling as she goes. “Arnold! Grandmother! Wake up, something terribly wrong has happened and we must make preparations to defend ourselves!”

Throwing the door to Arnold’s bedroom open she rushes in, startling him out of a deep sleep. With his heart having jumped into his throat, he bolts upright in his bed, mentally preparing himself to take on some unknown intruder.

By now Helga has latched onto his shoulders and is shaking him awake. In an effort to find out just what is going on, he grabs her hands with his, and pries them off of him. Holding them in his own hands now, he looks into Helga’s frightened face. “Helga! Calm down and tell me what is wrong. What is it that we are defending ourselves from?”

She pulls her hands free of his grip and runs to his window. Throwing open the shutter she points to the peaceful scene before her. “This! Someone or something has taken over our land and has covered it in some strange substance. It is everywhere! We must prepare and defend ourselves before it tries to work its way into our home!”

Arnold gets out of bed, not bothering to cover his night clothes with a robe, and walks to the window. Taking a peek outside, a smile comes to his face. His smile confuses Helga and she raises her arms over her head as she continues to yell. “You are smiling? I tell you that we are in grave danger and you react by smiling? How can you make light of such a dire situation?”

Finally realizing just how agitated Helga is, he pulls her into a hug and tries to calm her. “Its okay, Helga, just try to calm down. No one is in any danger. It’s just a little snow, that’s all. Don’t tell me you’ve never seen snow before.”

She looks at him with questioning eyes. She’s experienced rain and sleet before, but never snow, and she has no idea as to what he is talking about. “Snow? No, I have never experienced this ‘SNOW’ before. Is it not dangerous?”

Arnold tries to lessen her fears. “Well, no. I mean, if you were to be caught outside in it with no chance for shelter then you could experience hypothermia, and that would not be good, but other than that, no, there is no danger in snow.”

Helga thinks about this for a moment. “Hypothermia, you mean as in being in extremely cold water for an extended period of time?”

Arnold nods his head. “Yeah, something like that. Plus, that’s actually what snow is, extra cold rain that has fallen from the sky. I can’t believe you’ve never experienced snow before.”

Helga quickly comes up with an excuse for her lack of knowledge. “Perhaps I have but have just forgotten about it.”

Forgetting about Helga’s supposed amnesia, Arnold feels bad and tries to make it up to her. “Um, yeah, perhaps you have. Hey, I know, go put on your warmest boots and clothes and I will show you first hand just what snow is, okay?”

Curious to know more about the strange substance, she quickly nods her head. She meets up with a grumbling Gertie in the hallway. “What’s with all the racket? You woke me up from a sound sleep.”

Giving Gertie a big hug before entering her room, Helga calls over her shoulder as she walks through the door. “I am so sorry I woke you, Grandmother, but Arnold has offered to show me this ‘snow’ that has covered the ground while we were sleeping and I must make haste to get ready.”

Shaking her head at the strange girl, Gertie mumbles under her breath as she heads downstairs to start a pot of morning tea. “Heh, now I’ve seen everything. Getting so excited over snow of all things. I swear that child is going to be the death of me.”

xxxxx

Arnold runs out the back door into the small yard that contains the chicken coop, and turns to face Helga, who has yet to step through the threshold. He motions for the hesitant girl to join him. “Come on, Helga, it’s not going to hurt you, it’s just snow.”

Helga is doubtful. “I do not know if I trust it, Arnold.”

He holds his arms out to his sides as if to show that he is okay. “Look at me. I’m standing right in the middle of it and nothing is happening to me. Come on, just take one step and you’ll see.”

Looking from Arnold to her feet, she takes a tentative step. Once her full weight is placed on her foot it sinks about four inches into the snow and looks back at Arnold. “Are you sure it does not want to consume my foot?”

He lets out a chuckle. “Of course not. If that were the case I’d certainly be fully enveloped in the stuff by now.”

Figuring that he is right, she takes another step, followed by yet another. There is a gentle crunching sound as her foot breaks the surface of the snow, and she is happy to see that her feet continue to sink no more than a few inches with each step. 

Once she’s reached him he reaches out and gives her a small hug. “There, you see, you’re perfectly safe.”

She nods her head in agreement. “That appears to be the case, but tell me, is Yule always ushered in with snow here in Bartlett Harbor?”

He gives her a quizzical look. “Yule? Such an old-fashioned term for the winter solstice. They have not called it Yule in these parts for many years, but no. The first day of winter is not always met with snow. It’s all completely random.”

Helga gives a slight nod of her head. “I see. Well, if you ask me, I do not see the reason for such a happy look on your face over this snow. Why does it amuse you so?”

A sly look comes over Arnold and he slowly reaches down to grab a handful of snow, and hides it behind his back. “Oh, because the snow can be quite fun.”

Helga tilts her head to one side. “Oh? How so?”

Arnold takes a few steps backwards as he brings his hand with the snow in front of him. “Well, for one thing there is this.” He quickly throws the snowball at Helga, hitting her in the chest.

As the snowball hits her Arnold quickly runs away laughing, leaving Helga to look down at herself. On the front of her coat hangs what’s left of the snowball and she wipes it away while shooting Arnold an annoyed look. She stands with her hands on her hips and admonishes him. “Honestly, Arnold, I hardly see the fun in attacking someone with a ball of snow.”

He quickly forms a second snowball and holds his hand up in preparation of throwing it. “Oh really? Well I feel I must disagree.”

Helga sees what he is thinking and holds her hands up in front of herself for protection while taking a step backwards. “Now Arnold, if I were you I’d think long and hard before attacking me with another one of those balls of snow.”

He takes a step towards her. “Oh you do, do you? And what if it should just happen to slip out of my hand and onto you? What would you do then?”

She holds up a fist at him. “Why I shall strike you within an inch of your life I shall, so what do you think about that?”

He looks from her to the snowball in his hand, then gives a small shrug. “Hmm, I think it shall be worth is what I say.” 

He throws the icy orb at her, hitting her higher up on her chest this time. The splatter from the impact throws some snow into her face, angering her further. Figuring that it is time to fight fire with fire, she picks up and handful of her own and throws it at his retreating back. Her aim is true and she pegs him square in the back of his head, causing a bit of snow to drop down the collar of his shirt. 

He stops dead in his tracks and slowly turns to look at the smug expression on her face. “Ohhh, you really should not have done that.” He says as he picks up another handful of snow.

Their game goes on for another ten minutes, with Helga finding herself lagging sorely behind in direct hits. They come to a stand-off when she notices that Arnold has stopped directly under a large tree branch laden with heavy snow. Desperate to even the score and claim victory, she calculates her throw, and aims her ball at the dangling tree branch. When the projectile misses Arnold he begins to laugh, but his amusement is cut short when a heavy pile of snow hits him from above, knocking him face down into the ground.

As he lay there he can hear Helga’s laughs as she claims ultimate victory, and he decides to have some fun with her. He continues to lay still in the cold snow, even after she has called for him to get up. It takes all of his control to not laugh.

At first Helga revels in the glory of a direct hit and she can’t help but laugh, but her feeling of success is cut short when she notices that he is not making a move to get up. Certain that the avalanche of snow has somehow seriously hurt Arnold, she rushes to his side and gets down on her knees. She gives him a series of shakes, all while calling his name, and he fights hard not to respond. 

She turns him onto his back and grabs his face in her hands, the whole time yelling his name. “Arnold, please, open your eyes and look at me! You must wake up and look at me!”

Unable to lay still any longer he smiles and opens his eyes, but the look on his face quickly turns to one of concern when he sees that there are tears streaming down her cheeks. Feeling bad now for upsetting her, he sits up and places his hands to her face. “Helga, I’m okay, it was just a joke. Please stop crying.”

Her eyes lock onto his and her sobs subside and she furrows her brow in confusion. “How – how could you worry me so?”

He really feels guilty now and does his best to answer her. “I’m sorry, Helga, I really didn’t mean it. I never expected you to worry so.”

Her confusion turns to anger and she speaks without thinking. “And why should I not worry when I see the man I love lying motionless on the ground like that? What did you expect of me?”

Her unintended confession of love surprises him and he suddenly becomes very serious. “Helga, what did you just say?”

Calming down some she finally realizes what she has just said, and she stumbles over her words in an effort to take it back. “Oh, I, uh just said that you worried me is all, and why would I not be worried? Would you not fear for my life if you were to see me laying so on the ground?”

Once her words have finally sunk in, his serious expression turns to one of great joy. Pulling her into him, he stops her rambling with a deep kiss. It takes a moment for the surprise to wear off of her, and after no more than a few seconds she finds herself returning the kiss with vigor. 

They eventually come up for air, their faces less than an inch apart, and he looks into her eyes. His voice is soft and filled with emotion when he finally speaks. “Oh, Helga, I have wanted for so long to tell you that I, too, love you very much, but I dared not speak those words for fear that you would not feel the same way.”

They sit for a moment, lost in each other’s eyes as they let the words they have both spoken slowly sink in. With a smile, Arnold brushes a stray bit of hair behind Helga’s ear and places his hand to the back of her head. Pulling her towards him they kiss once more, solidifying their confessions of love.

xxxxx

Later that night Helga stands at the sea’s shoreline and looks towards the horizon. There is an icy chill to the air and she pulls her jacket tighter around her. She makes a Yule time wish, casting it out to the wind, hoping that the Yule Goddess will hear it and give her what she most desires, which is that of being freed of Gino’s spell. 

Her quiet solitude is broken when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. Picking up on his scent, she doesn’t need to turn around to see who it is. Placing her arms over his, she leans back into the warmth of his chest, pressing her cheek to his. A shiver runs down her spine when he gives her neck a small kiss. 

She smiles as he speaks into her ear. “I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

She shakes her head in answer. “No, it is fine. I was just paying my respects to the Goddess, and casting out my Yule wish.”

“A Yule wish, huh? Care to tell me what it is you wished for?”

She shakes her head. “Oh, no, I’m afraid I cannot do that. Yule wishes are sacred and personal you know.”

He gives his head a nod. “I can respect that.” He comes to stand in front of her now, the look on his face becoming serious. “That’s not what I’ve come to talk to you about anyway.”

With her curiosity piqued, she gives him a wide-eyed look. “Oh? So just what is it you wish to speak to me about then?”

He is suddenly very nervous, and he begins to sweat despite the bitter cold breeze. Wanting to get this over with before he loses his nerve, he gets right to it. “Well, now that we both finally know how we feel about each other, I – I”

She searches his face trying to figure out what’s on his mind. “Yes, Arnold?”

He brings up a hand and rubs the back of his neck. “Well, I, I would like to know if you would do me the honor of entering into a courtship with me?”

She knows what it means to start a courtship where she comes from, and hopes that in his world it means the same thing. “A courtship?”

He silently nods his head.

“Well,” she slowly begins, “if I’m not mistaken, the sole reason for entering into a courtship with someone is for the ultimate goal of marriage. So am I correct, is what you’re really asking me is if I will marry you?”

A nervous smile comes to Arnold’s lips and he nods his head. “Yes. I guess what I’m really asking is.” He gets down on one knee and takes her hand into his and, under the light of a full moon, he asks her the question she’s longed to hear for as long as she can remember. “Helga, I know that we have not known each other for very long, but I’m afraid that I have fallen completely and irrevocably in love with you, and I would love nothing more than for you to become my wife. So, um, Helga, will you marry me?””

She looks down at him and smiles while nodding her head, and it is through happy tears that she gives him the answer he’s been waiting for. “Yes, Arnold, I will marry you.”

He leaps up filled with great joy and takes her into his arms. Lifting her off her feet he swings her around before placing her back down and pressing his lips to hers. They stand holding each other as the wind blows around them, the only sounds being that of the constant splash of the waves, mixed with the beating of their two hearts.

xxxxx

Somewhere deep in the ocean, a lone merman pops his head out from the great abyss. Making sure that he has not been followed, he once again goes on the search for the old Sea Hag. He hopes that this time he will be successful in finding her, and once and for all getting the answers that he is seeking.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention please: You know how when you are in line for a really intense rollercoaster, or a super scary haunted house, and as you get near the front of the line you are given the opportunity to change your mind and duck out? Well, consider this that opportunity. I know that I’ve probably become pretty well-known for my stories being filled with lots of Shortaki and happily ever after moments, and it is because of this, and the fact that I don’t want anyone to become disappointed, that I feel I must give fair warning that this story is about to get a bit darker than it already has. If you’re looking for a Disney ending to this “Little Mermaid” tale it’s not going to happen and I understand if you choose to sit out the rest of the ride. If you do decide that this story isn’t for you then I would love to invite you to check out any of my other stories that you may have not yet read. I think you’ll really like them. For those heartier souls though, I would love nothing more than for you to continue on with me as we wind our way to the end of this bittersweet story of love and sacrifice. Whichever route you choose to take, I thank you all for your continued support of my writings. It is this support that keeps me going.

A few short months ago it would have angered Sid to be tossed aside and replaced as Gino’s right hand man without a thought, but that’s not the case anymore. Something has changed within him since first meeting Helga, and he doesn’t know if it’s his guilt, or the fact that he may, just possibly, be having feelings for the girl. So that is why it was a great relief to him when Gino told him he would no longer be in need of his services. 

Another good thing about Gino is the fact that once he has deemed you expendable, it is very easy to drop below his radar, and it is this second fact that Sid is determined to use to his full advantage.

No longer under the watchful eye of “The Boss”, Sid is free to roam the dark streets of the abyss. He had made it a point over the past few weeks to prove to the bottom dwellers that he was now just like the rest of them, and once he had worked his way into their good graces, he was no longer looked at with suspicion, and was free to swim about virtually unnoticed. 

He had waited until that night’s Yule time celebrations were in full swing to make his departure from the depths of the abyss, and begin his journey in seeking out the Sea Hag. He wasn’t exactly sure when she would be back in town, but didn’t want to take the chance on missing her, so it is with determination that he makes the ascent to the top of the cliff walls. 

It’s slow going as he must stop every so often to let his body adjust to the pressure changes, but he eventually makes it to the top just as the waters begin to lighten from the rising sun’s rays. There’s a coolness to the surface water, telling him that winter has arrived, and that there is not much time left for Helga to break Gino’s spell. He thinks about her fading away into nothingness, and it makes him even more determined to find the Hag and get back to his friend.

With no time to dawdle, he heads off in the direction that he hopes will get him to his desired destination. When he first started inquiring as to the old Hag’s whereabouts, he was not prepared for the variety of answers he would get. It seemed that each person he talked to had not only their own opinion of where to find her, but also a story to go along with it. These tales ranged anywhere from the believable, to the totally outrageous. It took some time, but after ciphering through a multitude of directions, suggestions, and opinions, he finally felt that he had the information he needed to find her.

Following a mental map, he heads south figuring that someone as old as she would most likely seek out warmer waters. As he swims not only does the water temperature change, but so does the scenery that surrounds him. The large beds of kelp slowly thin out the further south he gets, and the sandy sea floor starts to become alive with sea grasses and crustaceans of all sorts and sizes. 

Unlike the dinginess of the abyss, these southern seas are an abundance of color and activity. At one point Sid lifts his face up to the bright rays of sun that warms the water. He lets it penetrate deep into his body, warming him from within. He becomes giddy in the oxygen filled waters and almost forgets his reason for being there. It’s not until a brightly colored sea snail slowly slithers by him that he is reminded of Helga’s necklace and the predicament she’s in.

Coming to his senses, he resumes his search. It takes him another hour to reach the spot on his mental map where the Hag’s den should be. He looks around in confusion as he hovers over not the den of a centuries old Sea Hag, but a small coral reef bustling with activity. 

He mentally follows the directions he has pieced together in his head over and over, wondering where he went wrong. His look of confusion must have been evident on his face, for his concentration is broken when he hears a quiet voice speak up from behind him. “Um, excuse me, but are you by any chance in need of some help?”

Startled, he quickly turns around to find himself staring into the face of a colorfully adorned mermaid. He starts at her head, noticing a wreath made out of delicate pieces of coral, dotted here and there with brightly colored sea flowers. Her light brown hair is long and straight, and her smile is kind and inviting. He trails his eyes down to where her flesh blends seamlessly from skin to bright scales in a rainbow of colors. Bringing his eyes back up to hers, the only thing he is able to squeak out is a surprised “Huh?”

She tries again to ask her question. “I asked if you could use some help. You look lost.”

Blinking a few times, he finally is able to find his voice. “Oh, uh, yeah, I think I am. Lost that is.” Remembering his manners, he introduces himself. “Um, anyway, my name’s Sid, and you are?”

Her smile widens at the thought of making a new friend. “Hi, Sid, my name’s Sheena. I’m sorry to hear that you’re lost. Where is it that you’re heading to? Perhaps I can help get you back on track.”

Her offer gives him hope, and he is quick to tell her of his needs. “Well, I am actually on my way to find the Sea Hag, but I think I’ve made an error somewhere in my calculations because this is not the type of place I’d have imagined someone like her to live.”

The mention of the Sea Hag sends a small shiver down Sheena’s spine, and she wonders what someone like Sid could be wanting with her. “Oh, you come looking for the Sea Hag. Well, I hate to say it, but you are right in your assumption that you are in the wrong place, for she has not been to these waters for a very long time.”

Sid’s shoulders slump at this information. Seeing his disappointment, Sheena tries to cheer him up. “I’m sorry that you have not found what you are looking for, but perhaps you can find what you need here. It’s a much nicer climate than where the Hag is from, and you would be welcomed by all.”

Her mention of the Hag catches his attention. “You speak as if you know of the Hag’s normal whereabouts. Is this true?"

Sheena nods her head. “Oh, yes, everyone knows that the Sea Hag dwells in the waters just north of the great abyss.” 

Sid stares at her, dumbfounded by her statement. “North – of the abyss? Are you sure of this?”

Sheena nods her head. “Oh, yes, quite sure. So, anyway, what do you say? Care to make this your new home? We’d love to have you?”

Upset with himself for having gone in the complete opposite direction that he should have, Sid shakes his head. “No, that’s okay, I really do need to be on my way. But thanks for the offer.”

Thanking her for sending him in the right direction, he says his good-buys and heads back in the direction he came from. A little disappointed at the loss of what could have been a new friend, Sheena just shrugs her shoulders and waves good-bye to Sid. 

He quickens his pace, eager to make up for the time lost due to his mistake, and hopes that he can reach the old Hag before she gets it in her head to up and leave town yet again.

xxxxx

Arnold sits in one of the kitchen chairs with his hands folded neatly in his lap. He watches his grandmother as she paces back and forth across the floor. He thinks of Helga, who is currently soaking in a warm bath in a room that is just a few yards away from where he is sitting. He pictures himself joining her, and he can almost feel the warm water that envelops them as he lays atop of her and stares down into her blue eyes. 

His attention is brought back to the cold kitchen when Gertie yells out his name. “Arnold, are you even listening to me?”

Blinking away the sultry image, he looks at the old woman. “Yes, Grandmother, I am listening, and I am perfectly aware of what I have done.”

She hovers over him now, scowling down at him. “And are you aware that as soon as she regains her memory there is the greatest of possibilities that we will find that she is already married?”

He thinks back to his conversation with Gerald. “Yes, Grandmother, that has been considered, but like I’ve said, I truly doubt that she is already married for there is no ring on her finger.”

Gertie narrows her eyes. “Yes, well, did you stop to think that perhaps the ring slipped off when she was thrown from her ship?”

Arnold furrows his brow. “Well, no, that thought hadn’t crossed my mind.”

She lets out a loud exclamation. “HA! I did not think so. You know, if it does come out that she is indeed married to another, then I assume that you are aware that your marriage will be null and void, which means that you will have been living in sin with the girl.”

He wonders how living with someone as wonderful as Helga could ever be thought of as a sin. “Well, Grandmother, that is a risk I am willing to take.”

She shakes her head at him. “It is a fool’s journey you are embarking on Grandson, but you are of age, and there is nothing I can do to stop you. Just know that I have tried to warn you.”

He looks to her with hopeful eyes. “So then you give us your blessings?”

She folds her arms in front of her chest and slowly shakes, then nods her head. The corners of her mouth turning up into a small smile. “I fear that I may live to regret this, but yes, you have my blessings.”

Ecstatic over her acceptance, he jumps up and scoops Gertie into his arms, swinging her around as he hugs her. “Thank you, Grandmother! I can’t tell you how happy this makes me.”

She bats at his shoulders as she giggles. “Enough of this silliness and put me down.” Once on her feet again she heads towards the stove. “Now, as soon as your intended is finished with her bath we can sit down and discuss your courtship and the impending wedding.”

Arnold tilts his head in confusion. “What is there to discuss? I have asked her to marry me and she has said yes. How long of a courtship do you think we will need?”

Gertie gives her shoulders a nonchalant shrug. “Oh, I think six months should suffice.”

Arnold’s eyes open wide at her statement. “Six months! I cannot possibly wait six months to marry her.”

“Well I am sorry, Son, but it will take at least that long for word to get to your Aunt Mitzi and then for her to make the voyage back here. And don’t forget your cousin Arnie. We will have to send for him too. No, I think six months is the absolute soonest this can be done in.”

Arnold’s thoughts quickly flash back to his bathing fiancée and he lets out a low groan. “Oh, Grandmother, is this all truly necessary?”

She gives an adamant nod of her head. “Yes, Grandson, I’m afraid it is. Six months is the absolute soonest that we can possibly be ready.” She notices the look on his face and she narrows her eyes and points an accusatory finger at him. “And don’t you even think about doing anything to sully that girl’s reputation before then. Do you understand?”

The look on his face turns first to shock, and then to embarrassment as he lets the accusation sink in. With his cheeks turning a bright red, he avoids her eyes as he mumbles out a quick, “Yes, Grandmother, I understand, but perhaps it would be better if I broke the news to Helga alone.”

xxxxx

It had taken Sid a good three days more than he had counted on in finding the whereabouts of the Sea Hag’s den. After his miscalculation that took him in the opposite direction he swam practically non-stop to make up for the lost time. Now that he was back in a more familiar territory, he takes his time swimming the last quarter mile in order to gather his thoughts. He passes a lone mermaid whose face seems vaguely familiar. Their eyes meet as they pass and the girl notices that he is staring at her. She takes note of the direction that he is headed and she decides to give him a heads up. “If you are looking for the Sea Hag you may as well just turn around now and head back to where you’ve come from.”

Sid stops swimming and turns back to look at her. “What do you mean?”

She swims up to him and he can see a look of defeat in her features. “What I mean is that if you’re looking for any favors from the old Hag you needn’t waste your time. She is not in a very giving mood it seems, so you would just be wasting your breath.”

Sid raises an eyebrow. “I take it you say this from recent experience?”

The woman sadly nods her head as she begins to cry. Sid’s sensitive side makes it hard for him to just leave her there, so he tries to help her. “Oh, I’m sorry. May I ask you what it was you were wanting from the Hag?”

She takes a moment to take control of her emotions before she answers. “Well, you see, about six months ago my baby sister ran away from home, and the whole family has been doing everything we can to try and find her. As a last resort I thought I’d give the Sea Hag a try to see if she could help locate her, but it was of no use. The old woman refuses to even try. She says she has no time to keep tabs on runaways.”

Sid can’t believe what he is hearing. Not wanting to give Helga’s predicament away in fear of ruining any plans to save her, he keeps what he knows to himself and plays dumb. “Oh, so your sister ran away? I’m sorry to hear that. It must be awfully hard on your family.”

Olga looks at him and speaks through soft sobs. “It really has been. Our poor father blames himself for her disappearance and the guilt has been really hard on him. And my poor children, they just miss their auntie so much.”

Sid puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “So you say the Hag won’t help you – or can’t help you?”

An angry look flashes across Olga’s face. “Oh, she can help us alright, she just doesn’t want to. I know for a fact that that old biddy knows everything that goes on in these waters. She just likes to play God with what she knows, deciding when she will, or will not cooperate with you.”

Sid is thankful for this little tidbit of information on the old Hag, and he plans on using it to his advantage. Suddenly very eager to be on his way, he thanks Olga for her unintentional help. “Well, I’m really sorry that she wouldn’t help you, but I think it may still be worth a try for me. So, I take it she is just up this path?”

Olga nods her head. “Yes, her den is not much further along, but I’m telling you, it won’t do you any good.”

Deciding to find out for himself, Sid just smiles and swims off, leaving Olga to return home to her family.

xxxxx

It doesn’t take too long for Sid to reach the den at the end of the path. He’s not sure what he was expecting the home of a sea hag to look like, but the warm, welcoming fixture in front of him certainly was the furthest thing from his mind. 

The building, if you could call it that, has been made from a variety of woods obviously taken from various sunken ships. They are bound together by long vines of seaweed that serves a double purpose of not only making a home for the Hag within, but also for a plethora of smaller sea life. Hidden within the vines and pieces of wood are small, colorful fish that look out of place in the murky water. Dotted here and there are equally small crabs that scurry about looking for any fish smaller than themselves that are unlucky enough to venture too far from their hiding places. 

In the center of all of this sits a massive wooden door that runs the full height of the structure, with a smaller door about two thirds of the way up. He guesses this to be used as a sort of peephole, allowing the Hag to see who it is that is calling on her before opening her door.

Reluctant to waste any more time, he approaches the door and gives it a firm knock. He waits for a moment, listening for any movement from the other side. When he doesn’t hear anything he knocks harder, and is finally met with an annoyed voice. “Who is it that knocks at my door?”

The annoyance in her voice worries Sid and he hopes his intrusion won’t sway her willingness to help him. Swallowing the lump that has formed in his throat, he speaks up. “It is I, Sidney, from the deep abyss, and I come seeking your knowledge.”

She finally reaches the door and swings it open with a greater force than Sid had expected. She glares at him through dull, yet angry, eyes. “Holy crackers, what now? I just sent away a mermaid no more than half an hour ago, and now I find the likes of you at my door? What is it ye want?”

He looks at the creature that stands on the other side of the doorway. She is a huge behemoth of a merwoman. Her bottom half is that of a giant sea slug that shines with a constant ooze of slime. Moving up he sees two arms that seem much too small for such a large frame, a tattoo of the letter “A” sits above her right breast. She has no chin, so her torso gradually tapers up to her head, atop of which sit two eyes that dangle from a set of feelers. 

Her mouth is turned down into a scowl as she stands waiting for an answer. “Well? I haven’t got all day you know. Speak up before I close this door right in your face.”

Sid begins to stutter. “I – I – I’m h-here to seek help for a friend of mine that has gotten herself into a situation with G-Gino.”

The mention of Gino intrigues the Hag and she decides to allow him entrance into her den. She slowly slides to the side and motions for him to come in. “The fact that ye are here because of Big Gino intrigues me. Ye may enter my home.”

Sid gives her a nervous smile while quickly nodding his head. He is careful not to touch her as he passes and hopes that his avoidance isn’t noticeable.

He looks around the massive space that acts as the Hags living room, and notices how the furniture is much larger than normal. Given her huge size, though, he figures that it is by necessity that everything is so big. She silently slithers up behind him and he jumps when she suddenly speaks. “Well don’t just float there, come in and take a seat. Criminy, it seems as if I’ve been plagued by morons today.”

She moves to an over sized armchair and backs herself in. Settling down into it she points to a tattered sofa. “Are ye going to sit? Or are ye just going to float there like an idiot?”

Sid quickly obliges and lowers his body onto the sofa. His eyes are fixated on her tattoo and he wonders what it stands for. She notices his stare and it makes her uncomfortable. She looks down at her sagging chest, then turns her eyes to him. “Did your mother not tell ye that it’s impolite to stare?” She gives him a wave of her eyebrows now as she brings her hands to her tired breasts. “Or do ye see something ye like?”

Her accusation causes him to recoil back into the sofa as he violently shakes his head. “Oh, no! No, not at all. I wasn’t staring at your, uh, you know. I was just looking at your tattoo, and wondering what it stands for.”

She gives him a mocking smile. “Sure, sure. It is the tattoo that strikes your fancy. Well, not that it is any business of yours, but the A is for my name.”

Sid looks at her in surprise. “Your name?

The Hag rolls her eyes at him. “Yes, my name. Cheese and crackers, what, did ye think that I was always called the Sea Hag? Like I said, it’s for my name, Agatha.”

Worried that he’s upset her he apologizes. “I am sorry, of course you have a name. It’s just that all I’ve ever heard you referred to is the Sea Hag.”

“And that is how ye shall address me for I no longer go by my birth name. Now, I’m sure ye did not come all this way to talk names. So tell me, who is this friend that ye are trying to help?”

Sid grabs at his opportunity to finally get some help and goes right into his story. “Oh, well, I am here in regards to a particular mermaid named Helga, and –“

He’s cut off in mid-sentence. “What! That name again. The last mermaid that was here was seeking help for the same merfolk. So are ye two in this together and trying to gang up on me?”

Sid holds his hands out in front of him and waves them, disturbing the water in front of him as he shakes his head. “No! Not at all, we come here for completely separate matters. The other girl that just left had no idea that I come seeking help for the same person.”

The old Hag is suspicious but gives him the benefit of the doubt. “I am feeling generous today, so I shall trust in what ye say. Now, continue on with the story.”

Relieved that he’s dodged a bullet, Sid continues. “Thank you. Well, you see, the girl I seek help for, her name is Helga, well, it seems that she has fallen in love with a human and –“

The Hag rolls her eyes again. “Oh, Mother Father, don’t tell me. She has fallen in love with a human, so she thought she’d go to the Sea Witch for help. Is this correct?”

Sid nods his head.

The Hag continues on. “And Gino granted her this wish, but with a catch. Am I right?”

Again Sid nods his head. “Yes, that’s right. How did you –“

“How did I know?”

“Yes, how could you possibly know this?”

She looks at him as if he is the dumbest merfolk in the seas. “Because, it’s always the same old story. Some reckless merfolk makes one too many trips to the surface, finds a land dweller that catches their eye, and longs to be human so they can live their lives on land in blissful marriage with the one they love! And do ye know what I say to that?”

Sid slowly shakes his head. “No, what?”

“Sea sludge! It’s all nothing but a bunch of hooey! Never, in all my years in the ocean has a deal like that ever worked. Do ye know how many foolish merfolk have lost their lives in the hopes of becoming human? Well I’ll tell ye, more than there are grains of sand on the ocean floor, that’s how many.”

She sees the scared look on Sid’s face and smirks. “So then, what exactly is the deal that this Helga girl has gotten herself into with Gino?”

Sid’s anxiety is evident in his speech. “Well, Gino has given her a potion that has turned her human, but the catch is that she has one year to bring Gino the heart of a human that is near and dear to her intended.”

The Hag shrugs her shoulders. “So, what is the problem? She kills one human so she can live happily with another.”

Sid tries to get her to understand. “Well, it’s more complicated than that for you see, the one human that is the most important to this man is his grandmother, and it seems that Helga has gone and become just as attached to her as she has to the man. She cannot bring herself to kill the old woman, but if she does not then she will die and become no more than the air that surrounds her.”

Again the Sea Hag shrugs. “So, she went into the deal with open eyes, she knew exactly what she was getting into.”

Sid shakes his head. “No, she didn’t, for you see, it wasn’t until the pact was made that Gino finally told her about the last bit of information. And when she tried to back out it was too late, her fate was sealed.”

The Hag throws her head back in laughter, she holds onto her large stomach as it jiggles with each loud guffaw. “Ahhh-hahaha, oh, that’s rich. Leave it to Gino to slip that last bit of information in at the last second.”

Sid gives her a glare. “It is not funny! It was not fair of Gino to withhold information like that until it was too late.”

The Sea Hag wipes away her tears as her chuckles slowly subside. “What ye say is true young merman. It was not fair of Gino at all. But what did the young lass expect? It was her own naiveté that got her into this situation.”

“This may be true, Sea Hag, but it is still not right. This is why I come to you now seeking knowledge of how to possibly break such an unfair spell. Can you help her?”

Seeing the look of desperation on Sid’s face plays to the Hag’s hidden softer side, and she begins to feel sorry for the guy, and it is with much regret that she must shake her head now. “No, I am afraid that such a spell cannot be broken, but, there is a way around it so she does not have to become the wind.”

Sid eyes open wide in hope. “There is? Oh, please, tell me Sea Hag, what is it?”

“Well, if she really cannot bring herself to kill the old woman, and she does not wish to become the wind, then there is a way for her to become a merfolk once more and return to the seas from which she came.”

Sid thinks about Helga become a merfolk again, and the possibility that perhaps they can share a life together, and he is eager to hear more. “And what is this? Please, I need to know.”

“It’s simple. All the girl needs to do to become a merfolk once more is kill the one that she loves, and let his blood flow over her legs. Once that deed is done she will be free of Gino’s spell. You know, it really was wrong of Gino not to inform her of this way out. I have always said that that man cannot be trusted.”

Sid sits in disbelief. “No, she will never do that. I see the look on her face when she talks of the human. There’s no way she’d ever do that.”

The hag slides out of her chair and over to a large, roll top desk. Opening the top, she rummages through a drawer and pulls something out. Slithering back to Sid, she holds out a leather sheath that houses a small dagger. The blade is jagged and sharp, and the handle is made of Mother of Pearl and is adorned with small black pearls and bits of coral. She holds it out to him. “Well that is a decision that she is going to have to make on her own. Now take this to the girl and be on your way. I am due at a matchmaking in an hour’s time and I need to prepare.”

Sid reluctantly takes the dagger from the Hag and thanks her for her help. Once he’s left her den he slowly retreats back the way he came, running Helga’s choices in his mind. He knows the choice that HE wants her to make, and he’s made the decision to do everything in his power to persuade her to agree.


	15. Chapter 15

Arnold wraps one arm tightly around Helga’s waist as they walk along the shoreline, while he carries an old quilt in the other. It has turned out to be a nice evening despite the winter chill, and he is hoping that the atmosphere will make it easier for what he has to tell her. They are looked down upon by a multitude of stars, and a moon that is halfway to new, and are lucky enough to have the little beach all to themselves.

They reach a secluded spot up by the cliffs, and Arnold spreads out the tattered quilt. He sits down and pats the spot next to him, as he smiles up at his future wife. With a smile, she joins him on the quilt and gives him a peck on the cheek. Not to be outdone, Arnold places a hand behind her head and leans in for a more romantic kiss. 

When their lips part Helga stares into his eyes and heaves a small sigh, which is met with a smile from Arnold. She breaks eye contact and gazes out over the ocean while she talks. “You know, I’m surprised that Grandmother did not give us a hard time for wanting to be out at night alone like this.”

Arnold gives his neck a telltale rub, causing Helga to grow suspicious. “What is it, you look as if there is something important to say.”

He adverts his eyes and looks out at the ocean. “That is because I do have some information to tell you, and I don’t know how you’re going to take it.”

A lump starts to form in Helga’s stomach and now she is the nervous one. “What is it? You haven’t changed your mind have you? You still wish us to be wed, don’t you?”

Arnold immediately grabs onto her upper arms and looks her straight in the eyes. “No! I shall never change my mind in regards to marrying you. I want nothing more than for you to be my wife.”

She shrugs out of his grasp and folds her arms across her chest. “Then ease my suspense and tell me what is wrong.”

Arnold fumbles with his hands while he talks. “Well, it seems that the only way Grandmother will give us her blessings upon our marriage is if we agree to a six month courtship first.”

Helga’s eyes open wide as she yells out. “Six months!” She does a quick calculation in her head, counting the months from when she first made her pact with Gino. If the six months starts at this very night then the wedding will be taking place right at her one year deadline. It is cutting it close, but it will still give her six more months to figure out what to do. 

Her shouts cause Arnold to wince, and he places a hand on her shoulder to calm her. “I know that six months seems like a long time away from now, but if you think about it, it’s really not that bad. Why, I’ve heard of some courtships taking more than a year before the couple could be wed.”

Helga rapidly shakes her head. “Oh, no. No, we cannot not wait a full year. That is not possible.”

Still trying to calm her, Arnold talks to her in a soft voice. He hooks a finger under her chin and lifts her eyes to his. “I didn’t say WE had to wait a year, I was just showing you that it could be worse. I promise you, Helga, six months will be the absolute longest we will have to wait.”

Relieved, Helga’s lips now form into a pout. “I still don’t see why we even have to wait at all.”

He finds her pout to be irresistible, and he imagines what it would taste like to suck on her bottom lip. “Well, in my grandmother’s defense, there are some family members that she would like to attend our wedding, and it will take just about that long for arrangements to be made to get them here.”

She thinks about the family that she’s left behind, and it surprises her to find that a part of her does wish that they could be in attendance too. She keeps this bit of information from Arnold, and just nods her head. “Aye, I do understand her reasoning’s, and if it is time you need for your family to attend, then it is time you shall have.” 

Glad to have the matter settled, Arnold’s eyes scan her features as he runs his fingers down her long hair. Her pupils are enlarged from the lack of light, and the moon reflects off of them. The night breeze is drying to her lips, and she unconsciously runs the tip of her tongue across them, causing them to shine in the dim light. Again he longs for the taste of her lips, and this time he sees his desires through by placing his mouth to hers.

The kiss starts off tender as he continues to run his fingers through her hair, but when she parts her lips to allow his tongue entrance he loses the thin strand of control he’s been precariously hanging onto and takes full advantage of her offer.

What started as a tender expression of his feelings has turned into a burning desire so hot, that he is certain that the sand around them would surely turn into glass at his mere touch. He takes her into his arms now as he presses his body forward, and gently lays her down on the quilt. He breaks the kiss only long enough to catch a breath of air before pressing his mouth hungrily to hers once more.

As she lay under him her body starts to react in a way that she is unfamiliar with, and at first it catches her off guard. It is as if every nerve ending in her skin is on full alert, triggering a barrage of fireworks throughout her body each time he touches her. Her nipples are swollen and hard under her shirt, and she lets out a small moan that gets lost in his mouth when he brushes his fingers across them. 

Her moaning flips on a switch deep in his brain, forcing it to divert all blood flow to more southern parts of his body, and he begins to act more on instinct than rational thought. He removes his hand from her breast, and uses it to hike up the long hem of her skirt. He runs his palm up her exposed calf, relishing in the softness of her skin. 

He moves his mouth from her lips to her neck, and softly suckles just below her ear as his hand trails up past her knee and to the tender flesh of her inner thigh. Moving on auto pilot, she tangles her fingers in his messy hair and throws her head back, giving him a wider area to work on. A deep, moan escapes her when his hand is replaced by something much harder. 

He presses against her, the tightness of his pants forming a barrier between him and paradise, and he lets out a guttural grunt as he begins to fumble with the waistband of her undergarments. 

For most of her teen years she had fantasied over what human mating would be like, but never would she have imagined that it would be like this. She thinks about the pain that Phoebe went through during childbirth and is certain that all that pain is worth the amount of pleasure that she is experiencing right now. 

She takes the leg that Arnold has been caressing and hooks it over his hip as her hands come down to push his hips into her. She calls out his name, and the sound of her voice catches his attention. 

Realizing what they are about to do, he immediately pushes himself up and hovers over her, while staring down into her face. She looks up at him in confusion, and wonders if she has done something wrong to make him stop. “What is it, Arnold, do I not bring you pleasure?”

He watches her chest heave up and down as she catches her breath and thinks to himself that she couldn’t be more wrong. He slowly shakes his head. “Oh yes, my love, you bring me nothing but the greatest of pleasures.”

“Then what is the matter. Have you changed your mind? Do you not want me in this way?”

He rolls off of her and lays on his back, taking a moment to catch his breath. “That is the problem, I want you like this more than you can ever know.”

She sits up and looks down at him. “How is this a problem? I want you, and you want me. Is this not the way it should be between a man and a woman?”

He rubs his face with his hands, then sits up to face her. “Yes this is how it should be, but not now.”

She begins to grow annoyed at the situation and it shows in her voice. “What is wrong with now? What could be better than to share our love under the stars?”

“It’s not the place that’s wrong, but more it is the timing. Two people should not do what we were doing until they are man and wife. That is the proper way.”

She thinks about what he is saying and her eyes grow wide when the meaning finally sinks in. “Why, that would mean that we cannot share our love for another six months! Is that what you are saying?”

He closes his eyes and nods his head. “Yes, my dear Helga. I am afraid so.”

She waves her arms about in response. “Why that is absurd! How are we to go a full six months without the pleasure of each other’s touch?”

He gets up, stripping off his pants and shirt. “Where are you going now?” She yells as she gets up to follow him.

“I – I feel a sudden desire to go for a swim in some cold water. I won’t be long.”

She starts to raise up her blouse. “Then I shall swim with you.”

Visions of when he found her coming out of the ocean in her wet undergarments flash through his mind and he stops short holding out his hands to stop her. “NO! Uh, no, that’s okay, I won’t be long. Maybe you should go on back to the inn, and I will meet you there later. Okay?”

She would rather swim with him under the stars, but does what he requests and heads back to the inn. As she walks she thinks to herself that it is going to be an extremely long six months.

xxxxx

Time can be a funny thing. When you give it no thought it can creep up on you, quietly disappearing day by day, leaving you to wonder just where it has disappeared to. On the other hand, it can seem to pass excruciatingly slow as you wait for a certain moment to arrive. It is this second aspect of time that Helga has been dealing with over the past thirty days, and it is with great relief when the morning of her meeting with Sid finally arrives. 

On this morning she heads down to the water like a woman on a mission, not even taking time to feel the rejuvenating wind on her face. She scans the large rock as she enters the ocean, and when the water is waist high she starts to swim. She wears what Arnold specifically calls a “bathing suit”, and she finds the modest outfit to be not only cumbersome, but restricting as well. The suit’s heavy material also slows her down, and she comes very close to stripping it off and being done with it. 

As she struggles towards what has become their usual meeting place, she spies Sid waiting for her at the far side of the rock. She picks up the pace, eager to find out what he has learned. When she reaches the rock she pulls herself onto it and takes a moment to catch her breath. 

Sid looks at the heavy garments Helga is wearing and grows curious about them. “What in the seven seas are you wearing? That looks mighty uncomfortable.”

Helga looks down at herself with a scowl. “Apparently this is what female humans must wear if they are to swim in public waters.”

Sid crinkles his nose up at it. “It looks cumbersome to me.”

Helga turns her scowl from the suit to him. “That’s because it is. Now, enough babble over my attire, and tell me what you have learned. Were you able to find the Sea Hag?”

Sid nods his head. “Yes, after a slight miscalculation on my part I was finally turned in the right direction and actually made it to her den.”

A hopeful looks comes to Helga’s eyes. “That is good news indeed! So tell me, what did you find out? Can the spell be broken?”

The look on Sid’s face gives Helga the answer she is looking for, and she knows what he is going to say before he gets the chance to say it. “You don’t need to tell me, I can see the answer in your eyes. What I want to know now, though, is why. Why can it not be broken?”

Sid tries to explain. “When you accepted Gino’s offer it bound you to the details, and according to the Hag, there is no magic that can undo what has been done.”

Helga’s shoulders drop and her eyes begin to well up with tears. “But I – I cannot do it, Sidney. I cannot kill the old woman. She is all that Arnold has. It surely would devastate him.”

Sid pulls himself out of the water and sits next to Helga on the rock. “I have not finished with my news. Yes, it is true that you cannot continue to live as a human without killing the old woman, but you don’t necessarily have to be cast to the wind either.”

His words confuse her and she grow annoyed. “I do not understand. Then the spell can be broken?”

Sid shakes his head. “No, not broken, but worked around. You see, there is a small detail to this pact that you entered into that Gino has conveniently left out.”

Helga flails out her arms and raises her voice. “Well, be on with it man, do not leave me in suspense. What is this small detail that you speak of?”

Sid gives her the missing piece of information, hopeful that she’ll take it. “Well, you see, there is a way that you can save the old woman, and return to the sea as your old self. Granted, you will no longer be able to wed the male human, but both you and the old woman will be alive.”

This sounds too good to be true, and Helga grows suspicious. She narrows her eyes at Sid. “And just how do I go about making this happen?”

Sid rummages through a small satchel that he wears around his waist and pulls out the dagger that the Sea Hag had given him. “It’s pretty simple actually.” He holds the dagger out to her. “All you need do is to kill the male human and let his blood flow over your legs. Once you do this you shall become a mermaid once more and can return safely to the sea.”

Helga looks at him as if he is crazy and shies away from the upheld dagger. “No! I cannot – no – I will not do such a thing! I would rather take my own life before doing anything to bring harm to my Arnold! I do not know how you can even suggest such a thing.”

Sid continues to hold the dagger out towards her. “Listen, Helga, you have played this game long enough. You do not belong up on the surface and I know that deep down you know this to be true. Your life belongs in the ocean with those that love you.”

“Heh, those that love me?” She spits out. “I have not been loved by anyone under the sea since my own mother’s life was taken by those sailors.”

Sid shakes his head. “This is not true. I have first-hand knowledge that you have indeed been sorely missed ever since you first went to the surface.”

She doesn’t believe him. “Oh, yeah? Please tell me, Sidney, just who it is that misses me so.”

He grows angry now, and his words become hard. “Your father for one thing. He misses you more than you know.”

Helga lets out a small laugh. “My FATHER? Oh, boy, that’s a good one. And what makes you think that my father of all people misses me so much?”

For some reason Sid is not yet willing to bring Olga into the mix, so the story he gives her is not the whole truth. “When you work for someone like Gino you pick up a few tricks of the trade. That is how I found out about your father, and how hard he has taken your disappearance. Believe me in what I say, Helga, for he is a changed man he is.”

Although she doesn’t fully believe him, the thought of her father actually showing feelings towards her still comes as a shock to Helga and she sits speechless as she stares into Sid’s eyes. Seeing her dismay causes him to soften his voice, and he brings a hand up to stroke her wet hair. “And they are not the only ones that desire you back home, for I, too, wish to have you back where you belong.”

She slowly shakes her head as the insinuation of what he is saying sinks in. “Oh, Sid, I –“

Sid cuts her off. “No, don’t say anything. Just think about what I have said, and take this.”

She looks down at the dagger that he is holding out to her and gives her head a shake. “No, I – I can’t. I won’t.”

He holds it out closer to her. “Take it. Either way, you are going to need something to complete your end of the deal, whether it is the old lady or the male you claim to love. Please, take it and just think about what you have learned. You are missed, Helga, and you are greatly loved too.”

He shoves the dagger into her hands and jumps into the water. He takes one last look at her. “I will be in contact with you to hear of your decision. I know you’ll do the right thing.”

She sits dumbfounded as she watches him swim off. She looks at the mother of pearl handle that sticks out of the leather sheath and runs a finger over the smooth pearls that adorn it. Unable to think straight from the shock of their conversation, she slips the weapon into the waistband of her bathing suit and starts to swim back to shore. 

She makes it back to her room before either Arnold or his grandmother have awakened, and she slips the dagger under the mattress of her bed. She takes a seat in a rocking chair that sits in the corner of her room and stares at the spot where the dagger is hidden. She is certain now that she has made a deal with the devil himself, and there is going to be no way out without someone losing their life.


	16. Chapter 16

It’s somewhere between the wee hours of the morning, and right before daybreak, when Sid puts down the piece of broken abalone shell he was using to carve a message into a piece of old wood, that he had scavenged from the bottom of the ocean. 

When he’s done he discards the broken shell, and puts the piece of wood into his satchel, before making his way to where Helga now calls home. It’s early, and the sleepy rays of the sun provide very little light for Sid to navigate by, and it is his memory that he must rely on to get him to his destination. 

After a couple of hours of swimming, he has come to the large boulder that sits just past Arnold’s lobster traps, and he hauls himself up on a low rock so he can take a moment to rest. The sun has risen further up into the sky, and he knows that it won’t be much longer before Arnold will be hitting the beach, so he quickly sets about finishing what he has come to do. 

Swimming into the shallows, he pulls himself up the beach to where the water laps at the sand, and removes the note from his satchel. Giving it a good throw, it lands far enough onto the sand so the receding tide will not wash it back out to sea. It is his hope that the note will be found and brought to the inn, and that at some point Helga will stumble onto it. Figuring that it is up to fate itself to carry out the rest of his plan, he rolls back into deeper water, and does not look back as he swims away. 

As he swims back he thinks about what a hypocrite he is to warn Helga not to risk heartbreak by growing attached to the old women, while here he is, having fallen for someone he may have to say good-bye to. He’s already promised himself that he will do everything in his power to persuade her to return to the sea, short of making a deal of his own with Gino, and intends to see it through. 

xxxxx

Arnold heads down the beach towards his little fishing boat, and he is in such deep thought over his and Helga’s night of passion from a week ago, that he almost doesn’t notice the piece of wood that has washed up onto the sand. He would have given it no thought if it weren’t for a set of strange runes that have been carved into it. 

He picks it up, the fresh carvings standing out in contrast against the aged patina of the old wood. He carries it with him, throwing it into the boat before setting off to check his traps. It slips to the back of his mind as he busies himself with bringing in that night’s supper, and it is with little thought when he throws it with the rest of his belongings as he heads back to the inn. 

As he enters the inn through the kitchen door, the smell of freshly cooked bacon hits his nose and his stomach gives an audible grumble. Placing the basket of lobsters by the sink, he takes the rest of his belongings to the table and sets them down. He walks over to where Helga is standing by the wood stove, and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. He steals a moment to nuzzle into her neck before looking at the bacon. 

He leans his head against Helga’s as he continues to hold her. “So, I see that grandmother finally trusts you enough at the stove to leave you to cook by yourself.”

Helga leans her back into his chest and nods her head. “Yes, it seems so. I was just as surprised as you when she told me to start cooking our breakfast.” 

He turns her to face him now and leans in to give her a proper good morning kiss when he is interrupted by the sound of Gertie clearing her throat. “So I see that you were successful with the morning’s catch.”

A blush comes to Arnold’s cheeks as he steps away from Helga. He brings a hand up to the back of his neck and gives it a rub. “Um, yes, Grandmother, that it was.”

She gives him an admonishing glare as she walks past him to check on Helga’s cooking. “Ah, you are doing a fine job Helga. I’d say that by the time your wedding rolls around you will make a proper wife for my grandson.” She turns now to glare at Arnold once more. “And it would do you good to remember that the two of you are not yet married and you should not be so familiar with each other.”

Both he and Helga think about the night that almost was and try hard to hide their knowing smiles. Arnold turns away from Gertie so she cannot see his face and nods his head. “Yes, Grandmother, I shall do better at resisting my fiancée from now on.”

“You see that you do.” Gertie says as she helps Helga with filling three plates with some eggs and bacon. 

With the matter settled, the rest of their breakfast passes in more pleasant conversation as they eat. Gertie takes a sip of tea then looks at Arnold. “I have a chore for you that needs to get done today if you don’t mind, Grandson.”

Arnold shoves a full strip of bacon in his mouth before he talks. “Sure thing. What is it that you need?”

She shakes her head at him for talking through a full mouth and answers his question. “I finally have the letters of invite ready for your aunt and cousin, and they need to be on today’s steamboat if they are to reach their destination in time. Harvey will be taking off just after one this afternoon, so it would be best if you left for the docks after breakfast so you are sure to not be late.”

Arnold gives her a nod of his head. “Okay, grandmother. Will it be alright if Helga comes along with me for company?”

Gertie narrows her eyes at him. “That depends on what kind of company you are looking for.”

Her accusation surprises Arnold and he is quick to respond. “Grandmother! Have I not promised that I shall behave myself when around Helga?”

Gertie looks at him and smirks. “Yes, Arnold, you have and I trust that it shall be fine for Helga to accompany you on this minor trip.”

Helga rolls her eyes at the two when she notices the piece of wood that sits with Arnold’s other belongings. “What is this you have here?”

Arnold had forgotten all about the odd artifact. “Oh, that’s just something I found washed up on the beach when I was out for the morning’s catch. It seems to be an old piece of wood with some strange runes etched into it. I have no idea where it could have come from.”

Helga flips the wood over and her eyes grow wide at the familiar carvings. It is the language of her people, and she traces her finger over the symbols as she transcribes the short note in her head. 

“Think About It”

Three short words is all it takes for Helga to know exactly who it was that wrote it, and the message they are trying to get across to her. Suddenly not very hungry anymore, she drops the wood and stands up with enough force to knock her chair over, which flusters her even more. 

Both Arnold and Gertie look at her with concern. “Helga!” Arnold says as he starts to get up, “what is the matter? Are you alright?”

She looks at him and tries to hide her agitation with a smile. “Yes, I am fine. I – I’m just excited over the opportunity to spend the afternoon with you down by the docks. I have not been there yet and I am anxious to go. So if you both will excuse me, I shall go and make myself presentable for the journey.”

They watch her back as she quickly exits the kitchen and share a look of confusion once she’s gone. Gertie slowly shakes her head as she talks in a low voice. “I do declare, I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to that girl’s quirky behaviors.”

Arnold looks from the discarded piece of wood to the empty doorway and thinks that truer words were never said.

xxxxx

Helga stares straight ahead, fingering her shell necklace as she and Arnold take the trip to the docks. The repetitive sound of Abner’s horseshoes as they hit the dirt road lulls her into a small trance as she thinks about Sid’s message. She is a bit angered that the merman would risk being seen in his futile attempts to get Helga to change her mind about not killing Arnold. 

Although she thinks that perhaps, on some level, she could rationalize to herself the killing of Gertie, she knows for a fact that she could never bring herself to physically harm Arnold. Yes, the old woman’s death would be devastating to him, but he would have her by his side to help get him through it. Eventually, over time, the pain would become less and less, especially when she started filling his life with children. 

The thoughts that run through her head begin to shame her, and she wonders if it is the bit of siren that remains within her that allows her to so callously think of death as nothing more than a means for her to get what she desires. And what of poor Arnold? Could she really just sit back and endure his sadness just so she can get what she wants? Perhaps it would be best for her to just return to the sea, but to do so would mean –

She is pulled from her thoughts when Arnold nudges his elbow into her side. “Hello, you alive in there?” Arnold inquires.

She gives him an apologetic look. “Oh, Arnold, I am sorry. I guess I was just lost in thought for a bit. What was it that you said?”

His smiles softly at her. “It’s okay, I was just saying that we are here. I just need to find a place to park the wagon and then we can get out and walk the rest of the way if you’d like.”

Helga nods her head. “Oh, yes, that would be fine. I could do with a stretch of my legs.”

Arnold pulls the wagon up to a hitching post that sits outside of a store that sells exotic trinkets from far off islands. After securing Abner’s reigns to the post he turns to help Helga down from the wagon but she is not in her seat. He walks to the back of the wagon to see her standing in the middle of the dirt street that leads to where boats of various sizes are docked. She is faced in the direction of the long pier that stretches out across the water, and her face is lifted to the wind as it gently blows her hair about her face. Her eyes are closed and there is a serene smile on her face. 

Walking up to her, he runs a finger down her cheek, causing her to open her eyes. It is as if the salt air and sounds of the ocean have melted her previous worries away, and her close proximity to the water brings her peace. Arnold smiles back at her and takes her hand. He nods to the various businesses that line the road. “After we drop off these letters we can do a little window shopping if you’d like.”

She crinkles her brow at him. “I did not know we were in need of windows.”

Arnold lets out a small chuckle. “No, I don’t mean shopping for actual windows. Window shopping means walking past the stores and looking in the windows to see what kind of stuff they are selling.”

“Oh.” She says, “I see, that does sound like it can be a fun way to pass the time. So, tell me again, who is it we are here to see?”

“We are here to see our good friend, Harvey. He runs a small import/export business, and once every couple of months or so he delivers mail to certain islands that are on his route.”

“Males? He is in the business of shipping men about?”

“No, it’s not male as in men, its mail, as in letters and packages. You know, stuff like that.”

“Ah, I see. So then you are relying on him to get Grandmother’s letters of invite to your relatives.”

“Yes, and hopefully in a few months’ time we will hear back as to whether or not they will be able to join us for our big day.” He stops and steps down onto an old dock that Harvey’s boat is tied up to. He holds Helga’s hand and helps her onto the dock. As they walk the constant shift in their weight causes the dock to waver, making it hard for Helga to keep her balance. She lets go of Arnold’s hand, and hooks an arm into his so she can use him for support. 

They reach a small ramp that leads up to the deck of the boat, and they are greeted by the raspy voice of their friend. “Arnold, you made it just in time, another few minutes and I would have been on my way.”

Arnold walks up to Harvey and offers his hand. “Well I’m glad then that we wasted no time in getting here for I’m sure Grandmother would not have been pleased if we did not get our letters to you.”

Harvey takes Arnold’s hand into his and gives it a firm shake. “Aye, and I would not want to be in your shoes if that were to happen.” He looks past Arnold now to Helga. “And who is this bit of sunshine you have brought along with you today?”

Taking a step back, Arnold wraps an arm around Helga’s waist. His face beams with pride as he introduces her to his friend. “Harvey, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Helga. Helga, this is our good friend Harvey.”

Helga gives him a demure curtsy. “It is very nice to meet you, Harvey. Arnold has told me of your many ventures out to sea, and I thank you very much for helping us to get our letters of invitation to Arnold’s family.”

“Yes.” Arnold agrees, “We are very grateful, and I know that our wedding invitations are in good hands.”

Harvey opens his eyes wide at the news. “Wedding invitations? Do I take it that it is the two of you that you are talking about?”

Again Arnold gives Harvey a large smile. “Yes, you are correct, and we would love nothing more than to have you to join us on that day too. The wedding is to be held on the 21st day of July. I do hope that you will be able to make it.”

“I shall keep that date in mind, and do what I can to make sure that I will be in town. As for now though, I’m afraid that I must be on my way.” He turns to Helga and gives her a small bow. “It was a great pleasure meeting the fiancée of such a good friend. I wish you nothing but blessings on your upcoming nuptials.”

“Thank you, friend Harvey.” Helga says before taking Arnold’s hand once more and exiting the boat.

Once again she struggles to navigate the shaky dock, and lets out a sigh of relief when her feet are back on solid ground. 

Before heading back to the wagon Arnold suggests that they take a walk on the pier. Along one side of the long structure are small shops that sell everything from salt water taffy, to fishing tackle. Nestled between two of these shops is a seedy old bar that is popular with the sailors that visit this particular port of call. Music mixed with loud voices can be heard from the street, and the sounds remind Helga of the tavern she was brought to at the bottom of the abyss.

A feeling of foreboding washes over her as they near the bar, and they are caught off guard when an obviously drunk sailor comes stumbling out of it. He runs into Arnold who has to hold the salty dog up by his shoulders so he doesn’t fall to the ground. 

The smell of alcohol wafts off of him, and he smiles and slurs out an exclamation of apology. “Oh, ex-cu-use, hic, me.”

His smile quickly fades though, when he turns his attention to Helga. He becomes fixated on her eyes, and his look becomes hard and steely. Narrowing his eyes, he points a finger at her, and recites an old sailor’s poem:

“Beware of the girl from the bottomless blue,   
With the call of the sea in her eyes.  
Trust not in the song that she sings out to you,  
For to do so will be your demise!”

He takes a step closer to her and repeats his chant with more fervor now, and before they know what is happening he has grabbed Helga by the shoulders and has thrown her hair over her shoulder, exposing the side of her neck. 

“Beware of the girl from the bottomless blue,  
With the call of the sea in her eyes!  
Trust not in the song that she sings out to you,  
For to do so will be your demise!”

He points to a very faint scar that runs down the side of her neck from where her gills used to be. It is something most people would miss it if they didn’t know what they were looking for. His eyes are wild now and he sounds delirious as he speaks. “It be the mark of the siren that she wears on her neck, and no good can come of her!”

By now the shock has finally washed off of Arnold and he reacts immediately. Grabbing the old sailor, he pulls him away from a startled Helga and pushes him up against the outer wall of the bar. He has him by the collar of his yellow slicker now and shakes him as he speaks. “Don’t you EVER put your hands on my woman again or I swear I shall make you wish you had never been born. Am I making myself clear, old man?”

The sailor just looks past Arnold to Helga and points an accusatory finger at her. “She is just like the rest of them, a killer I tell ye and no good will come of her!”

Having had enough, Arnold loses control and punches the man in the face. “Keep talking, old man, and I will make you regret your decision to wake up this morning.”

At this point the commotion has gotten the attention of a constable that had been walking down the pier, and he runs up to the two men and separates them. “Okay you two, break it up!” He looks at the old sailor and rolls his eyes. “I should have known I’d find you at the end of this man’s fist, Earl. What’s the problem this time?”

Earl points once again to Helga. “Tis the girl that’s the problem. She is not what she seems.” He turns his rabid gaze to Arnold now. “Check for the mark yourself. It is the mark of the siren I say! You can see it in her eyes that she is no good. Heed my words or it is yourself that will be found at the bottom of the sea!”

With his hands balled into fists at his side, Arnold takes a step towards Earl, ready to hit him again but is stopped by the officer. “That’ll be enough, from both of you. You!” He points to Arnold. “Take the woman and be on your way, I’ve got it from here. And you.” He pulls Earl with him, “You’re coming with me. I think a couple of days in the town jail will quiet you down.”

The constable drags a hysterical Earl off, the shouts of his prophecies growing fainter the further away they get. Arnold turns his attention to an obviously agitated Helga who holds her hands to the sides of her neck, her body shaking as she sobs uncontrollably.

Ignoring the stares from the passersby, Arnold pulls her into a tight hug and strokes her hair as he calmly whispers into her ear. “Shhh, it’s okay, Helga, the crazy loon is gone now and he won’t hurt you any longer.”

She buries her face into his chest while still holding onto her neck. Her words are muffled as she speaks. “The look in that man’s eyes! I was certain that he would strike me and I would not be able to defend myself. The things he was accusing me of, you do not believe him, do you, Arnold?”

He is taken aback by her question, and wonders how she can even think that he would put one bit of trust in the man’s rants. “No, of course not, Helga. What he said was nothing more than the ravings of a madman. Plus you saw how drunk he was. I’m sure he was not even aware of the words that came out of his own mouth. Now please try to calm down.”

Her sobs slowly dissipate and after she’s calmed down a bit she lifts her tear stained face up to look at him. “Please know, that I do love you with every fiber of my being, Arnold, and it will never be my wish to harm you.”

He wipes the trails of tears off her cheeks and gives her a sweet smile. “Of course I know that, Helga, and I love you, too, perhaps even more so. So let’s try to put that crazy man out of our heads and enjoy the rest of our day, okay?”

She takes a step back and shakes her head. “I am sorry my dear fiancé, but I fear that I have lost all desire to stay here any longer than necessary. If it is okay with you I wish to return home.”

Understanding what a strain Helga’s encounter with Earl must have been on her, Arnold readily agrees to head back to the inn. “Of course, my love, I fully understand.” 

He wraps an arm around her waist and leads her back to the wagon. The ride home is spent in silence as the realization of how close she came to being found out starts to sink in. 

xxxxx

When they reach home Arnold helps Helga down from the wagon and she heads straight for the inn. Entering through the kitchen door, she passes Gertie who is in the middle of the night’s dinner preparations. Gertie gives her a surprised look. “Well, you are back sooner than expected. Did you get the letters to Harvey in time?”

Helga stops long enough to answer her. “Yes, Grandmother, they are safely on their way to their destinations.”

The old woman gives a satisfied nod of her head. “Aye, that is good to hear. Well, since you are back now you can help me prepared tonight’s meal.”

Helga gives her head a shake. “I am sorry, Grandmother, but I fear that I am not well at the moment. If it be alright with you I would like to just spend some time in my room undisturbed.”

Gertie looks at Helga’s face, finally noticing her distraught state, and a worried expression fills her face. “Of course, child. I am sorry you are not well. You go rest and when I have a chance I shall bring you a nice mug of hot tea.”

Helga lets out a quick, “Thank you,” and leaves the room just as Arnold walks through the back door. He watches as Helga rushes out of the room, then walks to the ice box and opens the door. He reaches in and pulls out a pitcher of cold cider. Bringing it to the counter, he reaches for a glass. “Would you care to join me in a bit of cider, Grandmother?”

Normally she would not waste the time when there is supper to prepare, but she can tell by the look on her grandson’s face that something has happened. Rinsing her hands at the sink, she quickly dries them and joins Arnold at the table. 

She takes the mug of cider that is presented to her and takes a sip. Placing the mug onto the table she questions Arnold. “So, Grandson, are you going to tell me what has the lass so upset?”

Arnold stares into his mug and swirls the amber liquid around. He takes a large swig of the juice and begins to relay the afternoon’s events to Gertie. “The trip started off fine, we made it to Harvey’s boat, catching him just before he was ready to sail off. We had a nice chat and afterwards we started to head down the pier for a leisurely stroll. It was very pleasant until we passed by a small bar. As we were passing by minding our own business, an old, drunken sailor came stumbling out of the door and right into me. He was pleasant enough at first, extending his apologies for the intrusion.”

Gertie nods her head. “Aye, I think I know of the bar you are talking about, and the type of people that patronize it. Tis not a fit place for the likes of you nor Helga. Now you say he was pleasant at first. Did something happen to change that?”

“Yes, Grandmother. It seems that when he turned his gaze to Helga that’s when things started to go wrong. He started chanting some sort of folderol about women from the bottomless blue, and the call of the sea in their eyes. I know it was just drunken nonsense, but when he grabbed Helga by her shoulders and started shaking her, well, I lost all control and I’m afraid that I ended up striking the man in his face.”

Gertie brings a hand up to her lips in an effort to hide a small smile and she gives him a small chuckle. “You sound just like your very own grandfather, Arnold. That is very much something I could see him doing if it were I that was being molested like that. So I am curious, did you by chance catch the name of said sailor?”

Arnold nods his head. “I believe that the constable referred to him as Earl. Why?”

A knowing look come to her face. “I was wondering from your description if it was Earl that you were talking about.”

“Do you know of this man, Grandmother?”

Gertie nods her head. “Aye, indeed I do, and it is a sad story that goes along with him.”

Arnold gives her a raise of his eyebrow. “Is that so? Do you mind telling me the story?”

She takes another sip from her cider before she begins. “Back in the day, when Earl was much younger, he and his wife were very well-known around these parts. He was a respected fisherman while she worked as a nurse at the hospital not too far from town. His wife had a younger sister who was married to a local baker, and the two had a daughter who would have been just about your age.”

Arnold interrupts with a question. “Would have been?”

“Aye, that is correct.”

“What happened to her?”

Gertie gives him a sad look. “It is a depressing story that I am about to tell you, for you see, one day, oh maybe a good two years or so before tragedy befell our family, a cousin of Earl’s wife and was to be wed overseas, and the whole family, brothers, sisters and even their children included, charted a ship to take them to their family. The trip started out fine, but by the third day a terrible storm blew in and tossed the ship about. It eventually crashed on a bed of submerged rocks, killing everyone but Earl. Somehow he survived by clutching onto a piece of the wrecked ship. He floated out at sea for an unknown amount of days before being spotted by another ship. 

“By the time they found him he was delirious, spouting off gibberish in regards to Sirens and people of the deep. He claims that it was a mermaid that lured the ship to its fatal end, but of course everyone knew that it was the storm that caused the wreck and not some character out of a sailor’s sea shanty. 

“The accident, and subsequent loss of his whole family, proved to be too much for poor Earl, and he has spent the last sixteen years as the town drunk, telling anyone willing enough to listen, about the dangers of the sea.”

Arnold sits with his head hung low, feeling guilty for having struck Earl after hearing the details of his story. He gets up and addresses his grandmother before leaving the kitchen. “I thank you for the story, Grandmother, and I would like to sit longer and hear more, but I am afraid the afternoon chores will not take care of themselves.”

He heads outside, leaving Gertie alone with her thoughts. She thinks about Helga upstairs in her room and feels sorry for the ordeal that she’s had to endure. Getting up, she puts a pot of water on to boil, hoping a hot mug of tea will help to ease the girl’s troubles.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, a “Toady” is basically a yes-man.

Helga sits tucked away in her bedroom, four old, faded scraps of wood spread out before her on her bed. They had started showing up on a weekly basis ever since Arnold stumbled across the first one a month back. They are all the same, a square of old scrap wood, each with its own cryptic message carved into it. 

After the first one showed up Helga didn’t want to take the chance of Arnold finding anymore and becoming suspicious, so she had made it a habit to sneak out of the inn during the wee hours of the morning, and search the beach for more. 

The second message showed up exactly one week after the first and, just like the one Arnold found, it was laying in the dry sand, just out of reach of the tide. The second message was just as the first, three words that only she would know the meaning of. 

“Time Grows Near”

The third message caught her off guard, but gave her more insight as to just why it was so important to Sid that she return to the sea.

“I Need You”

If she wasn’t so blinded by her love for Arnold, she would have seen the signs each time she joined Sid for one of their clandestine meetings. She kicks herself for being so dense and allowing this added complication to her already messed up situation. 

When the fourth message came she was ready for it, and ready to clear the air between her and its sender.

“Meet Me At Midnight On The Eve Of The Next Full Moon”

She jumps when there comes a knock at her door, and she quickly shoves the four pieces of wood next to the dagger that lays hidden under her mattress. Sitting back on the bed, she yells out a quick. “Come in.”

The door slowly opens, and she smiles as the face of her intended peeks through the small crack. Arnold takes her smile as an invitation to push the door further open. “I’m not disturbing you, am I?”

“No, not at all.” She says while motioning for him to join her. “Please feel free to come in.”

Stepping into the room, he starts to close the door behind him, but changes his mind at the thought of his grandmother catching the two of them alone behind closed doors. So, leaving the door opened to an amount that is respectable, he walks up to her and dares to sit at the side of her bed. 

They look at each other for a moment, each one getting lost in the other’s gaze, before Helga inquires as to the reason for his visit. “It is not like you to come calling on me while I’m in my room. Is there something on your mind?”

He gives his head a small nod. “Actually, yes, there is. It seems like you have not been yourself these past few weeks, ever since our trip to the docks, and, I am beginning to wonder if something might be wrong. Are you alright?”

She thinks about the messages and dagger that lay hidden beneath where they sit, and the words of prophecy from the drunken sailor, not to mention the steady fading of her necklace, and to herself she thinks that things are most definitely not okay. To him, however, she puts on a smile and reaches out to stroke his cheek. “Oh my dear Arnold, it is so like you to fill your head with worry.”

He places his hand over hers and holds onto it. “I am sorry, Helga, but I cannot help but to worry. Please tell me that you are not still bothered by the nonsense that was spewed out by that crazy old man. For years now it has been the same, he insisting to anyone that will listen that the seas are plagued with creatures from the deep, who’s only desire is to bring death and destruction to us land dwellers.”

She thinks of Olga and the many others of her kind, and wishes that she could tell Arnold just how right the old man really is. “But you don’t believe him, do you.” 

Arnold lets out a little chuckle. “Oh, Helga, I no more believe him than I do that pigs are capable of flying.”

The image of a pig growing wings and flying over the inn causes Helga to smile, prompting Arnold to continue on. “There, now hopefully you see how ridiculous it is to believe in a whole world of people living under the sea.”

Helga neither agrees nor disagrees with him. “You and your grandmother must think me to be a right fool I bet.”

Arnold shakes his head. “Not a chance. I know for a fact that Grandmother has grown to love and care for you almost as much as I have.” He pauses and looks her in the eye. “And I can also tell that you have grown to love her, too.”

As hard as she wills it to stop, it is no use as her eyes begin to well up with tears. All she can do is nod her head in agreement as she leans forward into Arnold’s chest. Surprised at the sudden flow, Arnold wraps his arms around Helga and pulls her into a tight hug. He strokes her hair as he tries to calm her. “My darling Helga, I cannot imagine what I have said to affect you so. Please tell me these are tears of joy and not the other.”

Again she finds that she must lie to him, her dishonesty weighing even heavier on her heart. “Worry not, my love, for your words do bring me happiness.” She pulls away now, and wipes at her eyes while feeling a little embarrassed over her own reaction. 

Happy to see her smiling again, he takes her face in his hands and places his lips to hers. His body goes into autopilot as the kiss deepens, and he presses himself forward causing her to fall back onto the mattress. His upper body hovers over her and it takes every bit of his strength to resist her. “I don’t know about you, but our wedding day cannot come fast enough for me.”

Helga’s bottom lip juts out in a small pout. “I still do not see the necessity in waiting. Remember, it is you that insists on old-fashioned formalities.”

“That is true, but believe me, I do it to not only keep your honor pure, but to keep you from being the topic of unnecessary gossip among the women in town.”

He gives her one last kiss before pushing himself up and off of her. He holds out his hand for her to take. “Now, if you are done hiding away up here, perhaps you would like to accompany me as I run an errand for Grandmother.” 

Realizing that there is nothing she can do until her next meeting with Sid, she jumps off her bed and grabs Arnold’s hand, eager to try and enjoy what’s left of the day. 

xxxxx

There are only a few short months left now before Helga must make the fateful decision of just whose life will be put on the line. Sid knows which way he wants her to go, which is why he’s decided to show up for their meeting with an ace in his pocket. 

He remembers the brief pang of regret that flashed across her face at the mention of her grieving family, and it is that memory that drives him to go against his better judgement and get her sister involved. He mentally prepares himself for the arduous climb out of the abyss, hoping that he will be able to find the merwoman with little trouble. 

Once he’s reached the top of the cliff he heads towards town to begin his search. He had learned of Helga’s last name while he was working as Gino’s toady, and plans on using this small bit of knowledge to his advantage. 

When he gets to the small suburb he is happy to find that, due to Bob’s standing in the community, the family’s whereabouts were quite easy to track down. He stores Olga’s information in the back of his mind, and allows himself the small indulgence of satisfying his own curiosities. 

He follows the landmarks he was given that lead him to the Pataki household. It’s evening, and he uses the darkness to hide him as he silently swims up to a lighted window. Being careful not to throw a shadow across the window, he takes a peek, finding the room to be some sort of den. He scans the perimeter of the small room, and notices an array of plaques and trophies that fill every space of the walls and bookshelves. Scattered among them are framed drawings, most of them those of the woman he met outside of the Sea Hag’s den. In them she smiles at the artist while holding whatever award she had happened to win at the time. 

It takes some doing on his part, but eventually he finds a few pictures that include the younger daughter. Although they are family pictures, the young girl seems out of place, and obviously unhappy according to the scowl that sits on her face. The pictures give Sid a bit of insight as to Helga’s childhood, and he thinks that it is no wonder that she would end up going to the surface to find the love that she was obviously missing at home. He thinks about how odd fate is, to have the two of them growing up so close to each other, but it takes an act of desperation on her part for their paths to finally cross. All that time feeling alone and not wanted, when instead they could have been together, with the problems she is facing now avoided. 

This realization angers Sid, and it is with great resentment that he casts his gaze to the merman that sits slouched in an over sized chair. The small table that stands next to the chair is littered with empty kelp-ale cans and crumpled bags of seaweed chips. If he wasn’t so angered at Bob he would have recognized the expression of deep regret and sadness that covered the man’s face. 

Unable to look at him any longer, Sid swims away, leaving the house behind him as he follows his next set of directions. The house he comes to is smaller than the first one, but better maintained. It is surrounded by a white coral fence, with lush sea grass leading up to a quaint house. Curtains flow about on the inside of the darkened windows, and a welcome mat sits sentinel just outside the front door. The front yard is littered with children’s toys, adding to the homey feel. As he approaches the house a feeling of clam washes over him, a stark contrast to the foreboding that loomed over him earlier. 

He looks through each window until he finds the mermaid that he is looking for. She sleeps next to what he assumes to be her husband, but the sleep does not appear to be a peaceful one. There is a furrow to her eyebrows as she tosses about, and he tries to read her lips as she calls out to some dream induced specter. He wonders if it is Helga that she calls out to as he backs away from the window. There is still a good five hours or so before the sleeping town will be waking up to greet the day, so he finds a hidden spot where he can watch the house unseen by mermen eyes. 

He had drifted off to sleep sometime after tucking himself away in his little nook. A worried V has etched itself into the space between his eyebrows. In his dream he finds himself hidden behind the large rock that sits offshore of Helga’s little beach. His face is pelted by sharp drops of rain that fall from an unwelcoming sky. It is night and the full moon that had hung high in the black sky is now hidden behind thick clouds. His eyes open wide when he sees a ghost like figure heading towards the water. As soon as he recognizes that it is Helga he leaves the safety of his hiding spot and swims towards land. When he reaches the shore instead of floundering in the shallows he finds himself still moving forward. He looks down in shock to see a pair of human legs have replaced his eel like bottom. With no time to stand and wonder, he ignores the two extensions and runs towards the girl. As he nears she begins to fade in and out, and he calls out to her in desperation. At the sound of his voice, she lifts her gaze and catches his eyes. There is a hollowness to them, and it breaks his heart. When he is right in front of her he reaches out and pulls her into his embrace, but his arms end up wrapping around his own torso instead. He opens his arms and searches for the girl that he has fallen in love with but she is nowhere to be found. He stands there now with his face pointed up towards the falling rain and lets out the mournful howl of a man whose heart has just been broken in two. 

He is pulled from his vision by the sound of children’s voices as three small merchildren come swimming from their house. Blinking a few times, he takes in his surroundings and remembers where he is. He watches as the children’s mother follows them out the door and to the coral fence. She waves good-bye as she stands and watches the three girls swim off, presumably to school. 

Once the girls have turned the corner, the woman heads back into the house to begin her day. Sid wonders if he should stay where he is, taking the chance of her leaving the house for some errand or another, or brazenly swim up to her door, and ask for a moment of her time. He waits until the husband leaves, then decides to give it a few minutes, thinking that it may seem more coincidental to catch her on the street. 

His waiting pays off, and before too long he watches as she comes strolling out of the house. He takes note of the direction that she is heading to, and swims ahead of her, using the other houses as cover. When he feels that he is far enough away, he comes out of hiding and heads in her direction. He sees her some yards in front of him, and goes over in his head just how he is going to approach her. 

When she is close enough to make eye contact, he turns his face towards hers and smiles. He says a quick hello, catching her off guard. “Good morning.”

Politeness prohibits her from blatantly ignoring him, and she gives him a nod of her head in reply. There is something familiar about him and she pauses and gives him a questioning look. “Excuse me, Sir, but do I know you?”

Relieved, he seizes his opportunity. “Actually, yes, we have had the pleasure of meeting once before.”

She thinks about it for a moment and it comes to her. “Outside the Sea Hag’s den! You were on your way to request help from the retched woman.”

Sid gives her the slightest nod of his head. “You are correct, and if I’m not mistaken you were just leaving.”

Olga thinks back to the day and her features become hard. “Yes, you are right in your recollection. I must say, it is quite the coincidence that we should meet up again.”

He wonders if he should go along with her assumption, or be straightforward with her. He decides that she deserves the truth, well, some form of the truth at least. “Actually, it is more than just coincidence that brings me to you.”

Her look turns skeptical and she takes an involuntary glide backwards. “Is that so? Then I am sure that you will not mind telling me just what it is that brings you to me?”

He doesn’t waste any time mincing words. “I’ve come to see you about your sister, Helga.”

Olga’s eyes open wide in shock at the mention of Helga’s name and her skepticism immediately turns to desperation. “Can it be that you know what has happened to my baby sister? If you know anything at all you must tell me!”

Sid nods his head in agreement. “And I shall, but first let me introduce myself. My name is Sidney, and I am a friend of your sister’s.”

“You say am as in present tense, so am I correct in assuming that she is alive?”

“Yes, Olga, your sister is most certainly alive.”

She is taken aback by the use of her name, and questions him about it. “How is it that you know my name when we have just only formally met?”

He keeps his voice calm and steady. “As I have said, I am a friend of your sister’s, so naturally she would have mentioned you.’

Olga raises her chin up a bit and looks off into space as that obvious fact settles in. “Oh, yes, I guess you are right. So I shall also assume that you know where she can be found.”

Again Sid nods. “Oh, yes, I know exactly where it is that she has been residing these past months.”

Olga’s look becomes hardened now. “Then you shall take me there at once!”

Sid holds up a hand to quiet her. “All in good time my new friend, but before I do, there are some things that you should know.”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “What kind of ‘THINGS?’”

“Perhaps it would be best if I were to start at the beginning.”

Olga crosses her arms in front of her while not breaking eye contact with Sid. “Yes, that is a good place to start. Okay, you have my undivided attention. Now tell me all you know.”

Sid slowly paces back and forth as he talks. “Well, my introduction to your sister starts about seven or so months ago, when I was working for Gino.” He sees a look of confusion in her eyes and further explains himself. “Otherwise known as, well, the Sea Witch.”

He winces at her audible gasp. “The Sea Witch? I know she was unhappy at home, but to seek out the Sea Witch! That just can’t be so!”

“I am afraid it is so. “

“What could she possibly have wanted with someone like him?” Her words trail off when she remembers Helga’s last conversation with their father. Once realization sinks in she looks to Sid with wide eyes. “No! Tell me it is not so! Tell me she did not go to him with a wish to be human.”

The look in Sid’s eyes tells her what she want to know. Gliding back a few paces she sinks to the ground and buries her face in her hands as she cries. Sid continues on with his story. “She ended up making a deal with Gino that day, trading her very soul for a chance to live on the surface in order to be with the human of her desires. It is an unbreakable pact that she is bound to. The terms were that she will have one year to make the human fall in love with her, then she must offer to Gino the heart of someone the man loves so that she may remain a human herself.”

Olga lifts her face from her hands, and looks at Sid through tear stained eyes. Her voice is hoarse when she speaks. “And if she doesn’t?”

The break in Sid’s heart deepens a bit as he speaks the next part of the deal. “Then she shall cease to exist, with her song becoming a part of the wind.”

Helga’s sobs resume at twice the volume now. “Surely there must be a way to break the spell. Please, tell me there is a way.”

Sid moves closer to her. “The day you and I first met outside of the Hag’s den.”

“What about it?”

“I was on my way to find the answer to that very question when I ran into you on the path.”

A glimmer of hope shines in Olga’s eyes. “So there is a way?”

Sid shakes his head. “No, as the Hag told me, there is no way to break the spell, but there is a way around it.”

Olga gets up now and grabs onto Sid, giving him a shake. “Do not leave me in suspense. Tell me what is to be done.”

Sid shrugs out of her grasp. “Like I said, there is a way around it, but it’s not going to be easy to get Helga to comply.” He looks her straight in the eye. “And this is where you come in.”

Olga squares her shoulders and stares him down. “Tell me what I need to do.”

He’s happy to see Olga so willing to comply, and it gives him hope. “I was told that day that all Helga need do is take the life of the male human, letting his blood flow to her legs. Once she’s done that then she will become a mermaid once more and be able to return to the sea and her family.”

A light comes on in Olga’s head, and she narrows her eyes at Sid. “Hmm, I see what’s going on here. It is not just a family reunion that you are hoping for my sister, is it? No, I do believe that there is more at stake here for you than you are letting on. You have fallen in love with her, haven’t you?”

Sid adamantly shakes his head. “Really now, I don’t know what would make you think that. I mean, I do admit that I do care for your sister – as a one merperson would another.”

Olga doesn’t really believe him, but just gives him a knowing smile and nods her head. “If you say so. Anyway, so where do I come in on this?”

“Well, I have given her the Hag’s instruction, but she is adamant in refusing to bring any harm to the male human. So I was hoping that if she saw for herself just how much her little family misses her that she may realize the frivolity of her wish and do what she needs to do in order to return back to the sea.”

Olga gives him a doubtful look and shakes her head. “I don’t know, Helga can be awfully stubborn when she sets her mind to something, but I shall do everything I can to bring her home. So when do you expect to see her again?”

A relief washes over Sid and for the first time since realizing his feelings for Helga he begins to feel some hope. “In just a couple of days from now, on the night of the full moon.”

“Will she be expecting me, too?”

Sid shakes his head. “No, your presence will be a complete surprise to her. So, will you do it and keep it a secret between just the two of us?”

She thinks about it, running the odds through her head of the plan even working, and decides it’s worth at least a shot. Smiling now, she gives Sid the answer that he was hoping for. “Yes, I shall do it.”


	18. Chapter 18

Each night Helga would watch the moon as it slowly phased into full. The time moved painfully slow for her, with each new day seeming to be longer than the last. Looking out the window of her bedroom, she is relieved to finally see a completed orb as it proudly casts its lunar glow down to earth. She is anxious to get this meeting with Sidney over with so she can concentrate on more important things, like the pending arrival of Arnold’s extended family. 

She is thankful that both Arnold and Gertie are heavy sleepers, making it very doubtful that they will wake in the middle of the night and notice her absence. She is a woman on a mission tonight, and not in the mood to deal with heavy clothing, which is why she busies herself now with removing her nightgown and undergarments. She throws on a robe as insurance, just in case she is to happen to run into someone on their way to or from the outhouse, and quietly leaves the inn.

She rushes to the beach and looks out towards the large rock, and is surprised to see that Sid is already waiting for her. She has worked out in her head what she wants to say to him and is eager to get the conversation over with. Wasting no time, she enters the water and swims straight for the rock, not taking any time to savor the feel of the water as it flows over her moving body.

She covers the distance between shore and her destination, and once there, she perches herself on her usual low outcropping of rocks. She glares down at Sid as he hovers with the top half of his body out of the water, trying hard to ignore the concerned look in his eyes. He is the first to break the silence between them. “Good evening, Helga, I – I’m happy that you chose to meet with me tonight.”

With no time for pleasantries, there is a businesslike quality to her speech. “I do not come here to make idle conversation with you, Sidney, but more to finally put to rest any thoughts on your part of me returning to the sea.”  
Sid’s smile fades as his eyes begin to narrow. “Please tell me that you’ve at least given some thought to our last conversation. There is no need for you to give your life for that of a mere human.”

Helga crosses her arms in front of her. “And who says that it is my life that shall be taken?”

Sid is not quite sure what she means. “So then is it the old woman whose life shall be sacrificed?” 

An internal shudder rushes through Helga’s body at the word “sacrifice”. “It is not certain, but it is the way that I am leaning.”

“And you think that you shall be able to live your life on land with the blood of the woman on your hands?”

It is guilt that causes her to raise her voice now. “More so than I could ever exist under water with the blood of my beloved on my hands in her place!”

“I don’t believe you, Helga, and I implore you to please, consider what’s best.”

“What’s best? What’s best for whom? You – or me?”

Sid hoists himself up on the low rock now and grabs Helga by her shoulders. “For the both of us. Come on, Helga, you know that what I speak is the truth. You no more belong on land than a human does under the sea. I know that I can make you happy, Helga, I promise you this.”

He loses all control of rational thinking and pulls her in for a kiss. There is an urgency to Sid’s kiss that makes Helga think of the time that is ticking away and it scares her. Her mind becomes filled with thoughts of three at risk lives, with no way out for one of them, and a lifetime of grief for the other two. 

Furious, she pushes him away from her, hard enough to send him spilling back into the water. She wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand as she glares down at him. “How dare you. What gives you the right to treat me so?”

“What gives me the right is that I am the one that you should be with, not someone that you have to pretend to be something you’re not just to be with him. How long do you think you can keep up the pretense of being human? At what point will you not start yearning to be a part of the sea again? I love you, Helga, and it is I that will be able to give you the life you truly deserve.”

She leans down towards him and points a finger at him. “Listen to me, and listen good, I do not love you, Sidney. It is Arnold that I love and desire to be with, and there is nothing you can say that will convince me to return to the sea. My mind has been made and you will never change it.”

Sid floats silently for a moment, letting the verbal knife that she just stuck in his heart settle in. When he is in better control of himself, he locks his eyes to hers and his speech is slow and controlled when he talks. “If it is not I that can change your mind, then perhaps your sister shall have better luck.”

Helga becomes immediately confused. “My sister? What does she have to do with this?”

Sid’s eyes shift to the side of the rock that Olga has been hiding behind. A look of complete shock comes to Helga’s face as her sister seems to appear from out of nowhere. It takes her a moment to find her voice. Standing up, she points at Olga. “Wh-what’s going on here?” She turns to Sid. “What’s she doing here?”

Sid tries hard to hold onto his temper. “I figured that if you wouldn’t listen to me, then perhaps you’d listen to a member of your own family.”

She looks from Sid to Olga and then back to Sid again and rapidly shakes her head. “No, no, no. How could you? How could you defy the trust I put in you. No one was to know of this, NO ONE!”

What Olga is about to say isn’t really a lie, but more so a misrepresentation of the truth. “It is not his fault, Helga, for I was the one who went to him seeking the truth in regards to your whereabouts.”

Helga’s face immediately snaps back to Olga. “And just how is it that you came across Sidney without him contacting you first?”

Olga figures that the time has come for no more lies, and tells her the truth. “We ran into each other on the path that leads to the Sea Hag’s den. I had gone to her in hopes of finding out about what had happened to you, but the old biddy would not help.”

Sid backs up her story. “That’s right, Helga, and I was doing just as I have said. I was on my way to find a way out of your contract with Gino.”

She directs her question at Sid. “And I suppose that you are going to tell me that you had no idea who she was when you ran into her?”

Sid quickly nods his head in agreement, but omits the part about figuring her identity out while they were talking. “That’s right, I had no idea that it was your sister that was coming towards me on that path.”

Olga swims up to Helga so she is right in front of her. She shivers in disgust as she takes in her sister’s human form. A small tear of regret falls from her eye. “Oh, Helga, your body.”

Helga looks down at herself and starts to become self-conscious. “What is wrong with my body?”

Olga motions to her lower half. “Your tail. It was so beautiful. Can you truly say that you prefer this, this, MANGLED, form above the other?”

Her cheeks become tinted by a mix of anger and embarrassment, causing her to sit back down, tucking her bare legs under her and out of sight. “It is what my beloved thinks that matters, and he happens to find me to be quite attractive.”

Sid notices her necklace now, and how it no longer shines with a multicolored glow. His stares once again start to unnerve Helga. She self-consciously folds her arms in front of her chest. “What is it now that makes you stare so?”

Sid points the faded shell. “Can you not tell by the fading of your necklace that you are almost out of time? I will ask you once again to please, think of those of us that love you, and return to the sea.”

“Heh!” Helga scoffs back, “Those that love me? The only one that truly loved me was our mother, and she is no longer with us.”

Olga is quick to reply. “That is not true, Baby Sister, for you are greatly loved, and missed.”

Helga’s voice is exaggerated and mocking now. “MISSED? By whom?”

“By me, your sister, and by your three nieces, and most of all, by father.”

Helga throws her head back in laughter. “Hahahaha! Oh that is a good one. Me, missed by Big Bob Pataki himself am I?”

Olga nods her head. “Yes, he spends his days in deep regret over the words the two of you had just before your disappearance, and he blames himself.”

“She speaks the truth, Helga.” Sid interrupts.

Helga glares at him now. “And just how would you know?”

Sid becomes embarrassed over having to admit to his spying on Helga’s family. “I know because I have seen it for myself. I – I did some probing, and found out where you once lived, and I made a visit to your old house.”

Helga’s eyes open wide in panic. “You told Bob of my whereabouts?”

Sid immediately holds his hands up in front of him. “NO! No, he did not know that I was there. I saw him through an open window. It was night, and I saw a light coming from a window and I swam up to it and that’s when I saw the form of a broken man, sitting alone, visibly upset and full of regret.”

Olga swims up to hover between Helga and Sid. She looks up to her sister with pleading eyes. “You see, Helga, what I tell you is the truth. Our father is not the same merman that he was before you left.”

Helga’s resolve starts to crack ever so slightly and she brings a hand up to play with her necklace. She catches herself, growing angry at her own weakness. Putting on a fresh scowl, her eyes grow cold and dark. “So the man has regrets, so what. He had eighteen years to be a real father to me, and instead he chose to treat me as an outcast, a second thought. Well it’s too late to make amends now. No, as I have said, my mind has been made. I shall never return to what I once was, so you can just go back to your perfect life, with your perfect house and your perfect family, and I shall go back to what awaits me on land.”

She turns to Sid next. “And you. My business with you is done, and I see no more reason for us to be in contact with each other. I have but three months left to complete my pact with Gino, and I have no more time to waste on your fruitless pleadings for me to change my mind.”

She gets up to leave, but before doing so she turns back towards Olga one last time. “You are, and will always be my big sister. I know that deep in your heart you always had my best interests in mind, and I thank you for it, but I must go where my heart leads me. I hope you can understand.”

Without waiting for a reply, Helga dives into the water and heads for shore without looking back. She lets her anger at Sid and her father guide her next thoughts. She thinks about what she must do in order to stay a human, and she begins to plot her course of action. Her necklace begins to vibrate and suddenly the voice in her head becomes cold and foreign to her as it takes full control of her thoughts:

“Time is running out, you must act soon. The dagger. No, too messy, it must look like an accident. You can drown her at sea, but that could cause suspicion for it is very seldom now that she visits the water. She is old and frail, perhaps a trip down the stairs – No, even better, you can sneak up on her at night and use her own pillow against her. Yes, that’s it, suffocation. To anyone else it would look like a failure of her heart to keep beating. Yes, that is best. No evidence, just an old woman whose heart finally gave out. Then, after she has been taken away you can find where she lay and retrieve the heart.”

When she makes it back to shore her necklace has stopped vibrating and the voice in her head has settled back into the deepest recesses of her mind, hidden until needed once more. She picks up her robe and puts it on, and by the time she is back in her bed, her more rational side takes over once again, making her question her own sanity.

xxxxx

Helga sits at the breakfast table, the deep bags under her eyes betray her and tell the others that something is amiss. She silently plays with a bit of egg as her free hand keeps her head from falling to the table. She is lost in the memory of the previous night and doesn’t hear Gertie call out to her. It takes a gentle nudge in her side by Arnold to finally grab her attention.

“Hey, Helga, Grandmother is talking to you.”

Helga gives her head a shake and throws Arnold a confused glance before turning her attention to Gertie. “Oh, I am sorry, Grandmother, did you say something?”

Gertie looks at her with concern. “I merely asked if you were feeling well. You look as if you might be coming down with something.”

Helga gives her a weak excuse for a smile. “Oh, no Grandmother. Thank you for your concern, but I am fine. I just didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Now it’s Arnold who grows concerned. He places his hand on hers and gives is a soft squeeze. “My dearest Helga, is something weighing heavy on your mind?”

Helga struggles to come up with a plausible explanation but is interrupted by Gertie. “Why, of course there is, how could we not realize it. With your upcoming nuptials only a few short months away I’m sure there is enough on her mind to make even the strongest lose sleep. Isn’t that right, dear?”

“If you only knew.” Helga thinks to herself while putting on her best smile. “Why, yes, Grandmother, that is most definitely what is on my mind.”

Gertie takes hold of her other hand and speaks to her in a low voice. “Tis not the wedding night that worries you, is it?”

Her question shocks Arnold and his face immediately turns a bright shade of red. “Grandmother! I cannot believe you would dare ask such a question with me sitting right here at the very same table!”

Helga looks from grandson to grandmother and shakes her head. “Oh, no, Grandmother, it is not such thoughts that I am entertaining in my mind. I guess it is just the slipping away of time that is worrying me.” Her thoughts go to a dark place as she adverts her eyes from the old woman. “There is so much still to take care of that it is a bit overwhelming.”

Gertie gives her a look that is filled with love as she does her best to reassure her soon to be granddaughter. “My child, do not worry yourself over the details. That is what I am here for. All you need think about is how happy you and Arnold will be once your vows are finally spoken.” She gets up and gathers the dirty breakfast dishes. “Now, enough of this, we have guests arriving in just over a month, and I want their rooms to be completely cleaned and aired out before they get here, so no more dawdling. Arnold, you shall be in charge of moving all the furniture so Helga can give the floors a good scrubbing.”

Arnold drains the last of his tea from his mug as he gets up. Dropping a kiss to Helga’s cheek, he gives his grandmother a playful salute as he leaves the kitchen. “Aye, aye, Grandmother, I will get right on it.”

Helga brings a hand up to the spot that Arnold kissed as her eyes track the old woman’s movements. As she watches her she wonders how she will be able to have the strength to do the unthinkable.


	19. Chapter 19

Morning breaks bright on this spring day with its warm light filtering in through Helga’s window. She had left it cracked open a few inches the night before, and the curtains now softly billow with the spring breeze. A cacophony of bird songs assault her ears and she throws her pillow over her head in an effort to drown the noise out. 

It was another night of interrupted sleep as she tossed and turned, lamenting over a deed that has not yet been taken care of. As she has done since her last, and in her opinion final, meeting with Sid, she spent a good part of the night agonizing over the mess she has gotten herself into. 

The incessant chatter of the birds mixes with the constant ticking of the wind up clock that sits on her bedside table. As the clock marks off each passing second she is reminded of how quickly time is moving, and she starts to become very anxious. As her heartrate increases she develops a sudden desperation to feel her intended’s arms wrapped tightly around her. So, without giving any thought to what Gertie might have to say on the matter, she jumps out of bed, and heads for Arnold’s bedroom.

She stands outside of his door for a moment and presses her ear up against it. She can hear the faint sounds of snoring on the other side, which tells her that he has not yet left to take care of his morning’s chores. Cracking the door open, she peeks inside. Her body immediately starts to relax at the sight of him, and she steps into the room, making sure to close the door behind her. 

She walks over to his bed and looks lovingly down at him. He faces her as he sleeps, his hands buried under one of his feather pillows. Lifting the covers, she carefully slides herself in next to him so she is facing him. She wraps one arm around him and buries her face into his chest. She inhales the heady scent of his aroma and becomes momentarily lightheaded. Like her song is to her, his scent is unique to him, and it is what gives her the strength she needs to navigate life above water. 

A smile plays across Arnold’s lips as his eyes dart back and forth behind their lids. He mumbles an incoherent sentence as he wraps his arms around Helga and pulls her close. He is at that stage of sleep where reality and dreams come together as one slowly begins to wake up. On this plane of existence he and Helga have just said their wedding vows and it is time now for them to consummate their marriage. He lays atop of her, their bodies intimately joined together. He moves within her, a thousand sparks of electricity shooting through his body. He pulls her closer softly moaning her name.

As his dream self prepares to release the tension that has built up within him, his waking self slowly opens its eyes. He looks at Helga, momentarily mistaking her body for that of his dream wife’s. As his brain awakens reality sinks in and he pushes away from Helga in shock. He holds her out at arm’s length, his panicked eyes staring at her in confusion. “Helga! What are you doing in my bed?”

She gives him an apologetic look. “I am sorry if I’ve startled you, Arnold. It was not my intention.”

He rolls to his back and swallows hard as he forces his body to calm down. “That’s all well and good, but you have not answered my question. Why are you in my bed?”

She wonders what he would think if she were to fess up and tell him what she’s been going through for the past ten months. She’s not sure what revealing her secret would do in regards to her pact with Gino, and doesn’t want to risk making her situation even worse, so she just keeps her reply simple. “I could not sleep and came seeking the comfort of your arms.”

He finally takes a good look at her face and notices the deep bags that have settled under her eyes. Furrowing his brow in worry, he ignores the fact that they are still in his bed, and he wraps her in his arms. “Tell me dear Helga, what has you so upset?”

Again she thinks it best to evade the truth. “I do not know for sure, I suppose that perhaps it is the arrival of your family that I stress over.”

He drops a kiss to the top of her head as a hand rubs her back. “Oh, Helga, believe me, my family is nothing to worry about. True, they may be a bit, um, quirky, but they are not harmful in any manner.”

She rubs her cheek to the bit of exposed skin between the collar of his nightshirt and his chin. “That may be so, but what if they do not find favor with me? It would sadden me so if they did not like me.”

He pulls back just enough to look at her. “Now why would they not like you? Everyone you have met thus far has nothing but good things to say about you.”

She lets out a huff. “Heh, not everyone if you take into accord that old sailor from down at the docks.”

He narrows his eyes at her. “Is that what you’re really worried about? That drunken old sailor? I promise you that he will not be of any trouble this afternoon when we go to meet my aunt and cousin.”

Her bottom lip sticks out in a pout. “And it would be even less of a worry if I did not have to go with you to pick them up.”

“So, what? You are going to let the possibility of an encounter keep you hidden away at the inn, never to step foot on the docks again?”

“You make me sound like a scared child.”

“That’s because you are acting like one.” He pauses and softens his approach. “Besides, I shall be there with you, so even if the old man is there, he would not dare approach us again. Plus, it will mean so much to my relatives to see you there. So please stop your worrying.”

She stares into his eyes and her heart melts, making it impossible for her to refuse him. With a smile she nods her head in agreement. “Okay, I will go, but I do it for only you and no one else.”

He pulls her in for a tight hug. “Whatever you say, Helga.”

She returns the hug, pulling his body close to hers. Arnold looks at her and caresses her cheek. He leans in to give her a kiss when there comes a knock at his door. They both turn to look at the door then bring their gaze back to each other. Helga’s voice is but a mere whisper. “Grandmother! Oh, Arnold, she will kill me if she finds me here!”

He brings a finger up to his lips to silence her, and motions for her to hide under the covers. Doing as told, she shimmies down until her head is below the covers. Arnold throws one of his pillows over her to hide the obvious lump she makes.

There is a second knock at the door before it is slowly opened. “Arnold, it is well past the time for you to be up. Are you feeling well my child?”

He continues to lay where he is and smiles at Gertie. “Yes, Grandmother, I am fine. I am just moving a bit slowly this morning is all.”

“Well don’t waste too much of the morning, Harvey’s boat is scheduled to be returning to port this afternoon, and we do not want to keep our family waiting.”

“Yes, Grandmother.” Arnold says, and is relieved when she doesn’t linger at the door. 

He waits until he hears her footsteps on the stairs before giving Helga the all clear. When she comes up from under the covers they look at each other and quietly laugh. They share in one last kiss before Helga quietly makes her way back to her room. Arnold watches her disappear through her door, and thinks about how much he can’t wait for the next two months to hurry and pass.

xxxxx

Helga sits in their wagon’s second row of seats and stares at the backs of Arnold and his grandmother. It has been many years since the two have seen either of their relatives and they are eager to meet Harvey’s boat when it pulls into dock. Their chatter becomes background noise to Helga as she nervously wonders what his aunt and cousin are going to be like.

The constant fear of someone finding out about her secret makes it very stressful for Helga to meet new people. If she could have her own way, she would never leave the small bit of property owned by Arnold and Gertie, and would be perfectly happy living the life of a recluse. Just her, her lover and the small beach that sits outside of the inn. 

She is forced out of her thoughts when Arnold turns to look at her. “How are you holding up, Helga? You’re still not stressing over meeting the family, are you?”

Gertie turns back to look at Helga herself. “Oh, my dear, you have been overthinking things if you have been stressing over our little family. There really is nothing to worry about. I know for a fact that Mitzi is just going to adore you, and, well, as for Arnie, he’s surely different, but completely harmless.”

Helga turns towards Gertie. “That is what Arnold keeps telling me, but he never explains what he means. So what is it that makes his cousin so ‘different’ from other people?”

Gerties gives the answer some thought. “Well, let’s see. To begin with, he’s quite the bibliophile.”

Helga screws up her face in confusion. “Bibliophile? What in the Seven Seas is that?”

Arnold chuckles out an answer. “It’s a person who’s crazy about books. All Arnie ever seems to want to do is read.”

Gertie gives her head a small nod. “Aye, it is quite rare for the boy to be without a book nearby.”

“Okay.” Helga says, trying to understand. “So he enjoys reading. That does not seem so strange. What else is wrong with him?”

Again Arnold chuckles. “I wouldn’t say there’s anything WRONG with him. He just likes to – collect stuff.”

Helga’s interest is piqued now. “What kind of stuff?”

Arnold rubs the back of his neck as he tries to think. “Well, lint for one thing.”

“Lint? You mean like the kind of stuff one finds in their pockets and on their clothes?”

Arnold’s chuckle turns into an outright laugh. “Yes, exactly like that.”

Helga leans back in her seat. “Oh, you are right, Arnold, that does seem quite strange. And you are sure he is not dangerous?”

Gertie gives her question a dismissive wave and turns forward again. “Of course not, why he’s no more dangerous than you, my dear child.”

The old woman’s poor choice of words catches Helga off guard flustering her. She stumbles over her own words, trying her best to sound calm. “I – I see, th-then I guess there truly is n-nothing to worry about after all.” 

xxxxx

They reach the docks ahead of schedule, and Arnold parks their wagon in front of the same small shop as he did the last time he and Helga were there. After securing Abner’s reigns to the hitching post, he helps first Gertie, and then Helga down from the wagon and onto solid ground. Helga keeps a watchful eye out for Earl as they leisurely stroll towards the pier. 

They keep a wide distance between themselves and the seedy bar where they first encountered the old sailor, with Arnold placing himself between the two women and the bar’s entrance. Arnold’s eyes move back and forth as he scans the area for any sign of Earl, and once he is sure that the man is nowhere to be seen, he is able to relax. 

Once past the various shops and small food establishments the pier opens up so both sides look out over the water, with a series of telescopes at the very end. With no sign of Harvey’s boat at the docks the trio takes their time walking the pier. All along the pier’s railings fishermen have set themselves up at varying intervals, hoping to catch a tasty morsel for that night’s dinner. As they stroll they take the time to stop and see who’s been lucky enough to actually catch something. 

In the air sea gulls hover about, enticed by the smell of bait and fish. Here and there whole families take up their spot at the pier’s railing. The kids stare fascinated into buckets that hold the day’s catch while their mothers tell them over and over to leave the fish alone.

They eventually make it to the pier’s end and Gertie takes a seat on a wooden bench while Arnold shows Helga how to look through one of the telescopes. Gertie smiles as she watches the two, and thinks about how good Helga has been for her grandson. She knows that it’s not been easy for him, losing practically his whole family at such a young age. As he grew, the burden of taking care of things around the inn, and sustaining the family business, left very little time for any kind of social life. While other boys were getting their feet wet in the areas of romance and relationships, he was busy being the man of the house. This is why, despite her misgivings over Helga’s mysterious past, she is relieved that her grandson has finally found someone to share his life with once she is gone.

Oblivious to Gertie’s stares, Arnold gently places his hand at the small of Helga’s back as she peers through the telescope. He gazes out in the direction that the telescope is pointed and squints his eyes at the horizon when he hears Helga’s shouts. “I see a boat!” She says as she looks over the telescope and points across the water.

Arnold shields his eyes from the bright sun as he searches the water. “Are you sure? I do not see any sign of a boat.”

Helga rolls her eyes at him. “That is because you were not looking through the telescope like I have been.” She points out across the water once more. “It’s straight out ahead of us, and I’m positive that it is indeed Harvey’s vessel.”

Arnold gently moves Helga aside and bends down to peer through the telescope. He gives a confirming nod of his head as he straightens back up to look at Helga. “I must say that you are right, Helga, for that is Harvey’s steamboat that you see.” He turns to look at Gertie now. “Grandmother, Harvey’s boat is finally arriving. It will not be too much longer before it is at the docks.”

The excitement of finally seeing her sister-in-law again after so many years finally sinks in, and Gertie has become giddy with anticipation for the boat’s long awaited arrival. “Well let’s not dally then, for I do wish to be at the dock when the boat pulls in.”

She gets up and starts to walk back up the pier, leaving Arnold and Helga to catch up. Her sudden movement catches them by surprise and they can’t help but to laugh as they hurry to match the old woman’s pace.

xxxxx

It doesn’t take too long for Harvey’s boat to reach them, and the trio watch as he expertly pulls up to the dock. He has a small crew that quickly gets to work securing the boat in place, while he tends to his two passengers. His boat is mainly used to haul inventory for his import/export business, but there are a few spare cabins for the occasional person seeking safe voyage to any one of the outlying islands along his route. 

The cabins are small, and there’s not much for a passenger to do for entertainment, so it is with great relief that Mitzi Shortman makes her way towards the gangway. As soon as she hits the top of the ramp Gertie lets out with a shout and a wave. “It’s her, Mitzi! Hey, Mitzi, over here!”

Mitzi follows the familiar voice and gives Gertie a wave of her own before heading down the gangway. As soon as her feet hit the dock the two women engage in a tight embrace. After a full minute Mitzi takes a step back and holds Gertie out at arm’s length. “Oh, Gertie, let me take a good look at you! I swear, you haven’t changed a bit! And Arnold, where is my grand- nephew?”

A blush comes to Arnold’s cheeks as he takes a small step forward. “Here I am Great Aunt Mitzi.”

A catch comes to Mitzi’s breath when she looks at Arnold. It has been thirteen years since she last saw him, and she is taken aback at how much he resembles his late father. She let’s go of Gertie and slowly walks over to stand in front of Arnold. She places her hands on his shoulders and takes him in from head to toe. “Why I must confess, you are the spitting image of your father you are. Look at that shock of blonde hair, and those eyes! As green as emeralds they are.” She smiles when she realizes that she must cast her gaze upwards just to look him in the eyes. “And you’ve got the Shortman height too. Yes, it is a fine man that you have become, Arnold Shortman.”

Arnold’s blush deepens when she pulls him in for a tight hug. When she’s done, she peers around him in search of Helga. “So, where’s this mystery woman that has stolen your heart? I’m dying to meet her.”

Relieved to have the attention taken off of him, Arnold takes a step back and puts an arm around Helga’s shoulders, moving her so that she is now between him and his aunt. “Aunt Mitzi, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Helga. Helga, this is my Great Aunt Mitzi.”

It’s Helga’s turn to blush now as she gives her head a shy nod. “It is very nice to meet you, um, Aunt Mitzi.”

Mitzi gives her a wave of her hands. “No need to be so formal, darling, you can just call me Mitzi.” She looks her up and down and gives Arnold a wink. “You’ve hooked yourself quite a looker there, haven’t you, Arnold. Yes, you two do make quite the pair. And the story behind your meeting is quite intriguing, I can’t wait to hear the whole thing from start to finish!”

With the greetings done, Gertie wrinkles her forehead at Mitzi. “Say, Mitzi, wasn’t Arnold’s cousin, Arnie, supposed to be on the boat with you?”

Mitzi gives a roll of her eyes. “Oh, he definitely was, and believe me when I tell you that because of him it was a LONG two weeks stuck on that boat with him with no means for escape.” She lowers her voice now so just the immediately family can hear her. “There’s something off with that child, he kinda gave me the creeps if I’m being honest.”

Arnold let’s out a small chuckle. “Yes, that is my cousin, alright. So, I wonder where he is.”

No sooner does Arnold ask his rhetorical question, when a phlegmy snort can be heard from behind them. They all jump at the unexpected sound, wondering just how he was able to approach them without being heard. He looks at the shocked crew and lets out another snort. His voice is slow and dull when he speaks. “Uh, hello.”

Helga gets a good look at Arnie, and is surprised at how similar, yet different, he is to Arnold. She can’t help but think that it is as if the Great Creator had tried to copy Arnold but failed, and Arnie was the result. His stare causes her to grow uneasy, and she becomes nervous when he walks up to her. He talks to her in the same dull drawl as before. “You must be Helga. You’re pretty.” He reaches into his pants pocket and holds something out towards her. “Would you like some gum? It’s plain flavored.”

Helga’s eyes dart over to the amused look on Arnold’s face, before moving back to Arnie. She quickly shakes her head and takes a step back. “Um, n-no, thank you, I am fine.”

Arnie shrugs his shoulders and walks away. Helga throws Arnold a glare as he silently walks past her, his shoulders bobbing up and down from restrained laughter. Arnold gathers up Mitzi’s luggage while Arnie grabs his, and they thank Harvey for getting them there safely before heading back to Abner and the wagon.

When they reach the wagon, Arnold puts all the luggage in the back before helping first Gertie, and then Mitzi into the front bench seat, leaving Helga to sit alone with Arnie in the back row. The trip home is spent in lively conversation between the two older ladies, while Helga does her best to avoid Arnie’s scrutinizing stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chewing gum wasn’t officially a household thing until the 1850’s, but again, I figured that it is close enough to the timing of this story to include it. I mean, how can you have Arnie without his plain flavored gum, right?


	20. Chapter 20

The trip home from the docks seemed to take twice as long in Helga’s mind as she sits in uncomfortable quiet next to Arnold’s odd cousin, while the two older woman chat happily away in front of her. She does her best to keep her gaze forward, but every once in a while she would catch Arnie’s stare out of the corner of her eye. She had tried once to start up a conversation, telling him that she’d hoped that the trip over was a pleasant one for him, but gave up when all he’d said back to her was a nasally “it was ok.”

She could feel his eyes on her, studying her as if she were one of his many books that he was so fond of pouring over. She didn’t feel that the stares were sexual in nature, but more as if she were some sort of science experiment that he was watching, waiting to see if his hypothesis was a correct one or not. 

The more uncomfortable she became, the more she started to fidget in her seat. At one point she nervously fiddled with her shell necklace, bringing it to Arnie’s attention. He tilted his head to the side as if trying to figure out where he had seen something like it before. As soon as she noticed his scrutinizing stare, she immediately tucked it away beneath the protection of her blouse and gave him a nervous smile. 

She was about to wonder if they would ever reach home when the familiar building came into view. She didn’t wait for Arnold’s help to get down from the wagon before hiking up her skirt and climbing out on her own. She ran to the back of the wagon before Arnie had time to join her and grabbed Mitzi’s bags. They were heavy and it was a bit of a struggle, but she was determined to put as much distance between herself and Arnie as possible. “I shall put your belongings in your room for you, Mitzi.”

Arnold goes to take them from her. “Those look quite heavy, Helga. Why don’t you let me take them and you can join the others inside.”

She pulls them out of his reach and practically drags them behind her as she heads for the inn. “It is no trouble, Arnold. They are lighter than they look.”

Arnold gives his shoulders a shrug and grabs Arnie’s duffel bag. “Come on, Arnie. I’ll show you to your room. It’s right across the hall from mine.”

Arnie gives him a dull, “Okay”, and follows slowly behind. 

After their guests are properly settled, Helga heads to the garden to pick vegetables for that night’s supper. She takes a moment to pull some rogue weeds, letting the feel of the earth between her fingers sooth her. The longer she spends in the garden the more relaxed she becomes, and it isn’t long before she starts humming her song. 

The notes are picked up by the wind and carried upwards and out of the garden. The song catches the attention of a particular houseguest, and he can’t help but to lean his ear into it, following the sound to its source. The song pulls him outside and to the small garden where he spies Helga as she goes about picking green beans and depositing them into a small wicker basket. 

He stands quietly watching her until she catches him once more out of the corner of her eye. She lets out with a small exclamation and places her hand over her rapidly beating heart. “Oh, Arnie, it is you. Is there something I can help you with?”

He answers her in a monotone voice. “No, that’s okay” before turning and leaving the garden. He thinks about the song she was humming and places this new bit of information to the back of his mind, along with the memory of the necklace that hangs from Helga’s neck. Leaving the garden, he heads back to the inn and wonders if there’s anything good to read in the house.

xxxxx

It has been eight long years since Gertie has seen her best friend, and they had a lot of catching up to do. So she made the decision to close the tavern for a few days, so the two could catch up at their leisure. 

Thinking that the kitchen would not do for their first night’s supper together, Gertie made sure to set their formal dining table with her best dishes and flatware. She has pulled out her most delicate of crystal stemware that sparkles under the light of the chandelier that hangs from the ceiling. Each glass filled with wine that is the deepest shade of burgundy. 

In the center of the table is a turkey that has been roasted to perfection and is surrounded by an array of vegetables picked fresh from the garden. Added to the display are homemade rolls and freshly churned butter, and sweet potatoes candied with brown sugar and a bit of nutmeg. To make the meal even more special, Gertie had the foresight to have Harvey do his best to bring her cranberries from one of the northernmost islands on his route. She has made them into a sauce which now sits in a small crystal serving bowl.

When she calls the family in to dinner Mitzi is the first to acknowledge the spread. “Oh, my, Gertie, you certainly pulled out all the stops for this dinner. You really shouldn’t have gone through all the trouble.”

The old woman is secretly proud of her accomplishment, but plays it off as no big deal. “Oh, it was nothing Mitzi, and I didn’t do it alone. Helga was a big help too.”

All eyes turn to the quiet girl that is doing her best to blend into the background. “Oh, well, I only wanted to do my part to help.”

Mitzi turns and gives Arnold a wink. “She’s going to make you a fine wife. Yes, I do think that you’ve chosen well.”

Arnie looks from Arnold to Helga, and wonders if it was his conscious, or subconscious mind that did the choosing.

“Well,” Gertie says with a clap of her hands, “enough with the chit chat. Let’s eat before the food gets cold and all of mine and Helga’s work is for naught.”

Agreeing with her sister-in-law, Mitzi turns to Arnold for direction on where to sit. “So, where would you like this old woman to park herself, Arnold my boy?”

With Gertie taking her place at the head of the table, he directs Mitzi to the seat next to her, pulling out the chair for her to sit down in. He places Arnie next to her and goes around to the other side of the table to seat Helga at the other side of his grandmother, before taking his place next to his intended.

Once the meal has been served Helga watches in astonishment as Arnie proceeds to practically shovel his food into his mouth. Never, in all her days above or below water, has she seen such poor eating habits. She looks at Arnold who just gives her a roll of his eyes as if to say “that’s Arnie for you”.

As the meal goes on, the atmosphere becomes mellower with each glass of wine that is drunk. Even Helga has let her guard down, and sits enraptured as Gertie and Mitzi regale them with stories from their childhood. At a particularly humorous bit over Gertie getting Arnold’s grandfather in trouble with their fourth grade teacher, Helga makes the mistake of glancing in Arnie’s direction. He is staring at her once again and she has had enough.

Throwing her napkin down on the table, she surprises everyone with an outburst that is directed towards Arnie. “Have you never been taught that it is impolite to stare?”

Arnold shoots Arnie a puzzled look before turning his attention to his fiancée. “Helga, my dear, is there something the matter?”

“I should say there is!” She all but shouts back. “Your cousin has done nothing but stare at me since our very first hello, and I am beginning to become quite tired of it.”

All eyes turn to Arnie now. Helga’s accusations have no effect on him, and he continues to stare at her with the same, half-lidded, dull eyes from before. He gives a snort, then slowly speaks. “It’s not you I am staring at.”

Without thinking, Helga narrows her eyes at him. “Oh, yeah, then do you mind telling me what it is that you are finding so interesting?”

Again Arnie snorts. “It’s your necklace.”

When those three words hit Helga’s ears she freezes and wishes with all her might that she had never spoken up. To Gertie the words pique her curiosity which leads her to ask, “What is it about her necklace that intrigues you so?”

Again a snort. “I’ve seen it before in a book about far off islands. It’s from a bottom dwelling sea snail. Their shells are exactly like that, only much more colorful. I was wondering where she got it from.”

Arnold turns to look at Helga’s necklace. He’s not sure, but he believes that it actually was much brighter when he first met her. “You know, Helga, now that Arnie’s mentioned it, didn’t your necklace used to be much more colorful than it is now?”

Helga grabs onto the shell, hiding it from view. “I – I cannot be sure. My, my memory from those first days is a bit hazy.”

It is Gertie that unconsciously comes to the girl’s rescue. “Now, Arnold, you know full well that it is quite normal for a shell to lose its color over time once it is out of the water and exposed to the sun.”

Arnold thinks about it and gives a small chuckle. “You know, you are right, Grandmother. It has been almost a full year that Helga has been wearing the piece. Of course it is going to lose some color.”

Helga lets out a breath of relief while silently sending the old woman a heartfelt thank you. Her relief doesn’t last long, though, and she tenses back up when Arnie asks his next question. “How is it that you’ve come across such a rare and far off find?”

Helga slowly shakes her head. “I – I cannot answer that question. My, my memories –“

Arnold senses her agitation and cuts her off mid-sentence. “You see, Arnie, Helga has suffered from amnesia ever since her accident. She has tried numerous times to remember things from her life before landing here, but there is a good chance that the memories may never come.”

Helga looks at Arnold and gives him a relieved smile. He takes her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze in return. Arnie watches the interaction, noting the look in Arnold’s eyes as they stare into Helga’s. The love he sees seems to be genuine, and he considers ruling out the possibility of outside influences causing his affections towards the girl. Putting the matter to rest for now, he turns his attentions back to his meal.

xxxxx

Sid aimlessly swims along the sea floor without any real direction. He plays his last meeting with Helga over and over again in his mind, taking note of all the places where he went wrong. He should have known that bringing Helga’s family into the mix was the worst possible thing he could have done, but he was desperate, and it was the only thing he could come up with at the time. 

After the failed meeting, it took forever for him to be to convince Olga to not go to Bob in regards to her sister’s whereabouts. He doesn’t know how he did it, but he finally got Olga to understand that involving Bob would only cause more trouble, and make Helga even more adamant about not returning to the sea. 

Helga had said that she didn’t want to see him again, but surely she couldn’t have meant it, could she? He shakes his head, convinced that it was only her anger talking, and that once she’s had time to calm down she would be more receptive to him. With barely a month and a half left before her time to fulfill her end of the deal is up, he knows that it is crucial that their next meeting go well. So he thinks about what he is going to say to her, choosing his words very carefully. 

Once he’s figured out his next game plan, he heads over to an old sunken ship that he had started getting the wood he’s been using for his notes to Helga. He had stumbled across the wreck one day when he was in search of old wood for his messages. The ship has been pretty much picked clean by the nearby merfolk, but he finds the solitude of the abandoned vessel to be a welcomed change from the nefarious activities of the streets of the abyss. So, after a while, he made the decision to leave the abyss, and to make the abandoned ship his temporary home. 

He figures that once he has convinced Helga to return to the sea, he will then seek out more suitable living conditions for the two of them. Someplace where they can raise a family of their own, putting behind them her foolish daydreams of living life among the humans. 

He searches the sandy floor of his interim home for a piece of wood suitable for his next message. Once he finds a satisfactory piece, he grabs a broken bit of shell and starts carving. When he’s done he holds the piece out and admires his work. He reads the words back to himself.

“I was wrong, and beg for forgiveness.  
Please meet me in the early morning before the sunrise.  
I shall be waiting for you.”

Satisfied, he makes the long journey to the beach, timing it so that he arrives before any of the humans have awakened from their nightly slumber. When he reaches the rock he takes a moment to just sit and watch the beach. In his mind he pictures the day that Helga steps out onto the sand and walks towards the water. He watches the pictures in his head as she enters the salty sea, her legs fusing together, making her a mermaid once more. He imagines the feel of her arms around him as he embraces her, and the taste of her lips as he claims her for his. 

Positive that this is the only outcome that makes sense, he swims towards the shoreline. When he’s reached the shallow water, he pulls himself forward enough to be able to deposit his message on the sand. When he is done he returns to deeper water and hopes that it will not take too long for her to answer his message.

xxxxx

Arnie has always been an early riser, a necessity when one lives the life of a farmer. He has become so used to getting up with the sun that he finds it hard now to linger in bed. He awakes even earlier than his cousin, and is careful not to make any noise. He dresses for the day, and after a quick trip to the outhouse, he decides to take a stroll along the beach. 

He can tell already that it is going to be a warm day as he lifts his face to the gentle breeze. He steps onto the sand and faces the water as the sun starts to rise in back of him. 

He slowly walks to Arnold’s small fishing boat and looks inside of it. His eyes scan over the various nets that are used to haul in the day’s catch, and he notices that there are three oars instead of just two. He figures the third is more for back up in case Arnold was to lose or break one of the others. 

Without much else to see, he starts to head down the coast, watching the birds that scurry along the breakwater, drilling their long beaks into the wet sand in search of their breakfast. As he walks, he catches a dark shape out of the corner of his eye. He picks up the foreign object and runs his fingers over the smooth wood. His heart begins to race when he turns it over and reveals a set of runes that have been carved into the other side. 

He stares at the cryptic symbols, wondering what they say. He searches his mind, trying to match them to others that he’s run across in the many books he has read on ancient times, and comes up emptyhanded. 

Arnie takes a moment to stare out to the sea, silently thanking it for such a treasured find. As he looks out towards the large rock he catches a glimpse of something bobbing in the water. He gives his eyes a blink and looks again but there is nothing there. Thinking that it must have just been a trick of the light, he tucks the piece of wood under his arm and returns to the inn, excited by his mysterious find.


	21. Chapter 21

Helga reluctantly puts on the cumbersome swimming garments that she is forced to wear in preparation for an early morning swim. She expects everyone in the house to still be sleeping, so she is surprised to see a light coming from the crack at the bottom of Arnie’s door. 

The prospect of an early morning meet up in the hallway causes Helga to be extra stealthy as she quietly closes the door to her room. She keeps a wide berth as she passes Arnie’s room and is so intent on watching his door that she doesn’t notice the figure that is right behind her. She lets out a startled gasp that is cut off by a hand that clamps firmly around her mouth. 

Before she has a chance to react, an arm wraps around her waist from behind and pulls her into the room directly across from Arnie’s. As the door closes behind her, she is pressed up against it and is finally able to face her assailant. She looks Arnold straight in the eye and speaks in a raised voice. “WHAT IN THE -!” Arnold motions for her to quiet down, so she continues her rant in a whisper. “What in the Seven Seas are you doing? You almost made my very heart stop right in mid beat!”

Arnold places a finger to her lips as he starts to explain. “I am sorry, Helga, but I could not help myself. When I saw you standing there, right in front of me, I just had to be with you.”

He presses his lips to hers in a deep kiss which he only breaks long enough to briefly defend himself. “Oh, Helga, how I have missed being so close to you for the past two weeks.” 

He moves his kisses from her lips to her neck and her body quickly starts to respond. She tangles her fingers into his hair and her words come out in short gasps. “I know for I have missed you, too, my love. It has not been easy finding time to be alone with your relatives here.”

His hands massage her back as he wraps his arms even tighter around her, and she can feel the rapid beat of his heart when his mouth finds hers once again. Her hands slip under his shirt and she brings them up to rub his chest. The mere touch of her fingertips on his bare skin sends a shiver so deeply through him that he fears he may lose all control right where they stand. 

He brings a hand up along the side of her right breast, and lets his thumb stroke small circles across her pert nipple. She speaks his name through a moan as she uses her hands to push against him now. “Oh, Arnold, please do not start something that you will not see through. I cannot take much more of this torture.” 

For a brief moment he considers forgetting his decision of no intimate relations before marriage, but for more than eighteen years now he has been groomed to do things the proper way, and his conscience won’t let him take her before it is time. 

He stops and rests his forehead against hers. His breath warms her face as they both take a moment to regain their composure. He closes his eyes and swallows the lump that has formed in his throat. “My dear Helga, how I count the very seconds until our wedding night.”

Helga brings up an accusing finger. “Well just remember that it is you that makes us wait.”

With a nod of his head, Arnold steps back and accepts responsibility. “I am fully aware, but know that it is not an easy thing for me to do.” He finally notices what she is wearing and he changes the subject. “So it looks as if I caught you on your way to taking one of your little swims. Is this so?”

She knows how much he disapproves of her morning habit, and she folds her arms defiantly in front of her, readying herself for an argument. “And if I am, is that a problem?”

Arnold does his best to keep his voice at a whisper. “Come on, Helga, you know how I feel about you swimming alone in the sea, especially with how far out you always insist on going.”

Helga stands her ground. “And I have told you repeatedly that swimming comes second nature to me and it is never a problem.”

“You cannot say that, Helga. The sea is a fickle creature. It can be smooth as glass one minute, then a roaring beast the next. All it takes is for a quick change in the weather and you can find yourself stranded, unable to make it back to shore.”

“That is nonsense, Arnold, and you know it. It is highly unlikely for a storm to develop so quickly that one would be unable to make it back to the shoreline.”

Arnold narrows his eyes at Helga. “It is a stubborn woman that you are, Helga.”

She lifts her nose at him and turns her head away. “And you, Sir, are a perpetual worrywart.”

He gently grabs her upper arms which causes her to look at him. His voice is softer and he gives her a small smile. “That is because I love you so dearly. Can you please promise me that you will not swim so far out to sea at least? Please?”

She looks into his eyes and can’t refuse him. “Okay, I shall try, but only if you cease your worrying over me.”

His smile widens as he nods his head. “Okay, I, too, shall do my best to try.”

They seal their promises with a tender kiss before exiting the bedroom. When they open the door they are met by Arnie, who just happens to be standing in the middle of the hallway. An immediate blush comes to the couples cheeks as they are caught sneaking out of Arnold’s bedroom. Arnold gives his cousin an embarrassed hello and starts to head downstairs. He stops when he realizes that Helga is heading in the opposite direction. Confused, he yells out to Helga. “I thought you were going for a swim.”

Without looking back, an equally embarrassed Helga disappears into her room. “I’ve changed my mind.” She says as she shuts the door behind her.

Arnold gives his houseguest another awkward smile and shrugs his shoulders before escaping down the stairs. Arnie stands alone in the hallway for a moment, finding the fact that Helga likes to swim to be very interesting. He stores away this new piece of information, wondering how it fits into the puzzle that is his cousin’s fiancée.

xxxxx

Helga slowly changes out of her swimwear and returns it to the top drawer of her dresser. As she puts her undergarments on she catches her reflection in the full-length mirror. A curious look comes to her face and she wonders just when her skin had started to become so pale. Moving closer, she brings a hand up to touch her cheek. The face that stares back at her is not the same sun-kissed tan that it once was, but more that of a faded copy. It has been such a gradual transition that she didn’t even notice it happening, and hopes that it has slipped past everyone else’s notice too. 

She feels movement at her chest and knows without looking that it is coming from her necklace. A dread washes over her and she closes her eyes when a small voice starts to whisper at the back of her brain.

“Four more weeks.”

It says, and her heart begins to race. Her body starts to shake as it continues.

“You know what you have to do, what are you waiting for?   
He has already confessed his love for you, has he not?  
She is just an old woman, her time is almost up anyway.  
Do it, you know you want to, DO IT!”

Covering her ears with her hands, she closes her eyes and doubles over. She tries to drown the voice out with her own words. “Stop it! Go away and leave me be! I command this of you, now!”

When she is met with silence she slowly opens her eyes and gazes once more into the mirror. She pulls at the necklace and tries, as she has done many times before, to pull it over her head but it is no use. It is as if the leather that it hangs from immediately shrinks, prohibiting it from being removed. She has also tried cutting it off with no better results, so, as always, she is left with no choice but to leave it hanging in front of her, a constant reminder of what lies ahead.

She turns away from the mirror and continues to get dressed, and when she is finished she makes her way downstairs to the kitchen. As she approaches she hears the animated voices of Mitzi and Gertie as they talk about old times. She sees a third person sitting with them, and for a moment she mistakes the odd shaped head to be that of her beloved. Unfortunately, as she approaches she realizes that she is mistaken and it is actually Arnold’s cousin that joins the two older women instead. 

She wishes she could duck back out of the kitchen, but she is too late, and all eyes turn towards her when Gertie calls out to her. “Why Helga, dear, there you are. Mitzi and I were wondering what had become of you. I was almost ready to go check on you to see if you were okay. Won’t you come join us for a moment before Mitzi and I head off for a mid-morning stroll?”

Not wanting to offend the two ladies, she accepts Gertie’s invitation despite having to share the table with Arnie. She answers the old woman as she pours some hot water into a mug. She fills a small tea strainer with some leaves and adds it to the hot liquid. “Yes, Grandmother, I would be happy to join you.”

She takes a seat across from Arnie who has been quietly watching her. She avoids his gaze and directs her attention to Mitzi when she calls her name. “So, Helga, you must be excited for your upcoming nuptials. There’s not much time left.”

Helga was only half listening, and it is the last part of that catches her attention, making her very nervous. “Not much time left? I – I do not understand. Not much time for what?”

Mitzi gives her a strange look. “Why, your wedding of course. What else did you think I was talking about?”

She gives an embarrassed chuckle. “Oh, of course, what else could you be talking about. Yes, I am becoming quite excited.”

“As we all are.” Gertie says. “Especially the good Reverend Simmons.”

“Reverend Simmons?” Helga asks. “What does he have to do with our wedding?”

Her question confuses Gertie. “Well, quite a lot if you ask me. After all, it will be he that will be preforming the ceremony at the old church in town.”

“The old church? I don’t remember any mention of getting married at the church.”

“Well of course it will be a church wedding you will be having. Where were you thinking the ceremony would be held?”

Helga holds Gertie’s gaze as she replies. “Why it has been my intention to pledge our vows outside, on the beach and be done with it.”

Gertie’s eyes open wide in shock. “The beach! Oh, no child, that just will not do, for the wedding must be held in a house of God. It is the only way. Besides, we can’t expect all our guests to trek across the sand in their best clothes, it just cannot be done.”

“All our guests? Will it not be just the three of you, along with Gerald, Phoebe and possibly Harvey, in attendance?”

Gertie lets out with a laugh. “Of course not my dear, there are quite a few townsfolk looking forward to your big day. That is why directly afterwards there will be a simple reception in the church’s meeting room, followed by a celebratory dinner back home at the inn for only the closest of our friends.”

Helga lets this news sink in as Mitzi starts to leave the table. “Well now that that is settled we’d better be on our way before it gets too hot, Gertie Dear.”

With a nod of her head Gertie gets up and follows Mitzi to the door. “You are right Mitzi, we’d best not waste any more time.”

Helga watches the two as they leave the room, and when they are gone her eyes wander over to look at Arnie. She gives him an awkward smile which he returns with a snort of his nose. Before Helga has a chance to get up he places something on the table that he had been holding on his lap. He watches Helga’s face, looking for any sign of recognition.

She gives the object a curious glance, her eyes briefly betraying her before regaining their composure. She thinks fast for something to say. “W-what an odd trinket you have there. Is this some family treasure that you’ve brought with you from your home?”

Arnie snorts once before speaking in his normal monotone voice. “No. I found it here on the beach. I thought you might know what it is.”

It feels as if a rock has settled in Helga’s stomach as she feigns ignorance. “I am sorry, but I have no clue as to what it is that you are showing me. Why do you think I would know what it is?”

Arnie shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know, it was just a guess.” He holds it up so she can get a good look at the carvings. “It’s got some runes on it that I can’t decipher.”

She begins to grow angry at him. “And for some reason you think that I can?”

He places the wood carved side down, but not before she gets a good look at it. “No. Like I said, it was just a guess.”

Having had enough of his little game, she pushes away from the table and storms off. “Well like I have said, I have no clue as to what you have there. Now, I am late for my morning chores and there are eggs that need collecting.”

She storms off through the back door without looking back. Once she’s gone, Arnie turns the piece of wood over, and traces the ancient runes with his finger.

xxxxx

Helga’s mind races a mile a minute as she storms into the chicken coop. There is a sudden flurry of kicked up feathers and agitated clucks when she unceremoniously shoos the frightened birds out of their home. It takes great control on her part to take care when handling the eggs so she doesn’t end up with a scrambled mess at the bottom of the wicker basket that is hanging from her bent arm. She begins to calm down with each egg she gathers, and before too long her shoulders begin to relax. 

Although her glance at the wooden note was a quick one, she was still able to read the message that Sid had carved in it. Her anger simmers just below the surface when she thinks about the unmitigated gall of the merman. His persistence frustrates her, solidifying her decision of no more meetings. She racks her brain trying to think of a way to get the message across to him in a way that will finally get through to him, when she notices a dark figure standing in the doorway of the coop, and she gives a startled jump. 

With her hand on her heart she scowls at Arnie. “Criminy, Arnie, why must you always lurk so? And why have you followed me here?”

With the sun at Arnie’s back, his face is cast in shadow, lending an ominous feel to his unsolicited visit. He takes a step forward and out of the shadows and his dull eyes take her in. Without any lead up, he throws her off guard once again when he speaks. “I heard you and Arnold talking in his bedroom this morning.”

The creep factor shoots up a few notches and the thought of him listening to hers and Arnold’s conversation brings back the anger that she had just snuffed out. “You, were listening at Arnold’s door?”

He takes a step towards her. “No, I was just standing in the hall. I couldn’t help it. The walls of the inn are thinner than they would seem.”

Helga places her hands on her hips now, her anger building. “Still, that gives you no right to listen in on a private conversation.”

It is as if he is ignoring her words when he takes another step towards her. “So you like to swim.”

Helga turns her face away from his to avoid his stare. “So. Is there something wrong with a person getting their exercise?”

Arnie takes one last step so he is directly in front of her now. He brings up a hand to brush the hair off of one of her shoulders. “No. It is just an unusual activity for a woman. Swimming in the ocean unaccompanied I mean.”

Just as her neck is about to be exposed Helga bats Arnie’s hand away and throws her hair back to the front of her. She feels a faint vibration at her chest as her necklace begins to wake up. Her gaze becomes steely and she speaks through pursed lips. “What I do in my free time is no business of yours, and trust in me when I say that it would behoove you to refrain from listening in on other people’s conversations.”

She pushes past him in a blur and he turns to watch as she disappears from the chicken coop. She storms into the kitchen, depositing her basket of eggs on the table. Turning back to the door, she heads for the beach. The necklace vibrates harder, its voice a small whisper in her ear.

“A complication has arisen and needs to be dealt with.  
You are stronger than you know, take care of it   
Before it is too late.”

Helga yells into the wind. “NO! I SHALL NOT INVOLVE ANY MORE LIVES! NOW I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE ME BE!”

To her great relief the necklace does as told and goes silent. She continues her walk down the beach and thinks about Arnie and the unavoidable conversation that awaits the two of them.

xxxxx

Still agitated from her earlier conversation with Arnie, Helga stares up at an old water stain on the ceiling directly above her. Her eyes trace a long spider vein that trails out from the center of the water spot and she is surprised that Gertie has not had Arnold try to paint over it. She notes the quiet of the late night, relieved by the silence of her necklace.

She thinks about Arnie and the unwelcomed interest he has taken in her, and she wishes that she could get into that head of his to see what he is thinking. When he tried to move her hair off her shoulder earlier it unnerved her, and she now believes that he knows more than he is letting on. After all, why else would he so much as accuse her of being able to read the runes that Sid had carved into the piece of old wood. 

Her anger towards him begins to rise again, making it even harder for her to fall asleep. Unable to lay there any longer, she decides to go downstairs, thinking that a hot mug of tea and honey might just be the trick to help her sleep.

Throwing on her robe, she leaves her bedroom and is happy to see the absence of light from the bottom of Arnie’s door. Continuing down the stairs, she is surprised at the light she does see. Curious as to who it is that could possibly be up at such an ungodly hour, she follows the stream of light that escapes the kitchen door. 

She gives a curious tilt of her head when she sees Gertie standing over a steaming tea kettle. Catching Helga out of the corner of her eye, the old woman turns to her with a smile. “I see that I am not the only one that sleep has escaped. Come in, child, and take a seat.”

Doing as told, Helga sits down in the same chair that Arnie had occupied a mere sixteen hours earlier. She becomes curious as she watches Gertie add a tea strainer to not one, but two mugs that were sitting on the counter, wondering just how the old woman knew she would be needing that second mug. Gertie hums a quiet song as she removes the lid from a cookie jar and takes out a few shortbread cookies that she then arranges on a plate. 

She brings their impromptu midnight snack over to the table and takes a seat directly across from Helga. Picking up her mug, she blows on the steaming liquid a couple of times before taking a tentative sip. Deciding that it is still much too hot to drink, she places the mug down and looks at Helga. “So, what is it that keeps you awake? You’re not still stressing over the wedding, are you?”

Helga breaks off a corner of a cookie and dips it into her tea. She places it in her mouth, letting it melt away on her tongue as she contemplates her reply. She wonders how much information she can get out of Gertie in regards to Arnold’s cousin’s strange behavior and decides to do some digging. “I wonder if perhaps you could tell me a little about Arnie.”

A sly smile plays across Gertie’s lips. She takes her own cookie from the plate and places it on a napkin that is next to her mug of tea. “Ah, I see. I do admit that he is a strange one, but harmless none the less. What is it specifically that you wish to know?”

Helga gives an uncomfortable shift in her chair. “Well, is he always so, intense, when he meets someone new?”

A chuckle escapes Gertie. “I am afraid so. It is almost as if he is trying to figure out who the person is and what makes them tick. I do have to admit, though, that he’s pretty good at it, but so long as a person has nothing to hide then it really shouldn’t be a problem. Right?”

Helga wonders if Gertie’s comment was specifically directed at her, or just a particularly coincidental choice of words. Either way, it slightly unnerves her. “R-right, and it is. Not a problem I mean.” They sit for a moment sipping their tea, and Helga’s voice is small and timid when she finally breaks the silence. “Um, Grandmother?”

Gertie eyes her as if expecting the next question. “Yes, child?”

“Ar-are you suspicious of me?”

The woman studies her and sees the sincere worry in the girl’s eyes. She reaches out and gently places her hand on top of Helga’s. “I have to admit, that I did wonder if and why such a woman as yourself would think to feign amnesia just to be with my grandson, and I did grow curious as to just where it is that you come from.” She reaches out and brushes a bit of Helga’s hair over her shoulder, never losing her knowing smile, and continues on. “But then I began to see the love that you both share when you look at each other, and the happiness that you bring to my grandson, and I have decided that it does not matter for I know in my heart that you will never do anything to harm my Arnold.”

Helga sits staring down at the table. She watches a wisp of steam rise and flutter above her mug of hot tea. A tear begins to well up in her eye and she quickly wipes it away before it has a chance to run down her cheek. Getting up, she walks around the table and bends down to give Gertie a tight hug. She whispers a quiet “Thank you” in her ear before standing back up and turning away.

Gertie sits back in her chair and watches Helga leave the room as she sips her tea in silence.


	22. Chapter 22

Sidney sits watching the shoreline from the protection of the big rock, just as he has done every day since depositing his last note upon the sand. He spends all day and night keeping vigil at the rock, leaving only when his hunger drives him in search of food. It is his hope that Helga will take pity on him and join him for one last meeting before her deal with Gino comes due. He could feel her resolve weaken the last time they talked, and he is sure that, if he can just get her to listen to reason, he can make her realize that the sea is where she really belongs. So he patiently waits, knowing that sooner or later she will make her way back down to the beach. 

Upstairs in the inn, Arnie sits alone in his bedroom, pouring over one of the many books he has brought with him. When he first heard the story of Arnold and Helga’s unusual meeting something struck him as off, so he went in search of any information he could find in regards to old legends, or folk tales telling of strange happenings from the sea. It is one of these books that he now reads for the second time, paying close attention to a chapter that tells of strange beings that are half human and half sea creature. 

He has heard many stories regarding things like mermaids and sirens, but never really thought of them as anything more than old wives tales. But now he wonders if he was wrong to dismiss such tales, thinking that there may be more to them than meets the eye. Of course, no one has ever been able to show any proof of such creatures, which further lends to their mystery. But this lack of proof does not necessarily mean that they don’t exist either. No, not in Arnie’s eyes, for to him it only serves to show how good the beasts are at hiding themselves. 

Thumbing through the pages, he finds a particular picture that he’s been looking for. It is an artist’s rendition of a crude painting that was found on some cave walls. The paintings are estimated to date back to ancient times, depicting tribal life in a small, coastal village. The people and their living quarters are interesting enough, but what really catches his eye is the ocean itself, and sea life that swims about in it. 

Swimming about in the shallows is a group of the very merfolk that the legends tell of. They surround one of their own that is making its way to shore. A series of drawings show how, as the particular mermaid gets closer to shore, its lower body slowly changes from fish to human. By the time it is standing on solid ground it has fully transformed, and stands upright with the wind blowing its long hair back. 

Arnie holds the book closer so he can get a good look at the last drawing, and sees what he has been looking for. There, hanging from the transformed mermaid’s neck, is a necklace containing the same snail shell that hangs from Helga’s very own neck. 

Closing the book, he lets this information sink in, and wonders if it is more than mere coincidence that his very own cousin’s fiancée sports the same shell necklace that is worn by the creature in his book. 

As he ponders this his attention is drawn to a noise in the hallway. It is the sound of a closing door. He wonders if it is Arnold or Helga that is up at such an early hour, and he quietly gets up to see. Cracking his door open no more than a couple of inches, he catches the back of Helga as she hurries down the stairs. 

Stepping into the hallway, he closes the door behind him and follows Helga at a safe distance. She heads out the back door and he immediately knows where she is going. He waits a moment to let her get a bit further ahead before stepping outside and heading to the beach. When he gets to the end of the path he half hides himself behind a tall shock of Giant Needle Grass, the tall arching stems providing just the right amount of cover.

xxxxx

Helga has had it with Sid and his messages, and with less than two weeks left until her wedding, she has come up with what she hopes will be the thing to finally get through to the merman. Dressing quickly, she leaves her bedroom and makes her way down the hallway. She is preoccupied, so she doesn’t notice the light that shines out from the bottom of Arnie’s door. Making her way downstairs, she leaves the house and heads down the small path and to the beach. 

She stands at the shoreline and scans the water. It takes her a moment to find what she is looking for, and she stands tall and still, giving Sid time to see her. The early summer sun has lightened the sky just enough for her and Sid to be able to see each other. As she stands, the ocean breeze billows her long skirt out behind her, and Sid wonders why she is not dressed in her usual swimwear. He has run what he is going to say over and over again in his head, and he is anxious to talk to her. She stands and stares out to sea, and doesn’t move until she is sure that she has made eye contact with him. Sid raises his hand to gesture that he’s seen her, and gives her a smile that quickly fades when she turns her back towards him and walks away.

With a shake of his head, he lets out a loud “No! No, Helga, come back!” and starts to swim towards her. When he’s gotten as close to shore as he dares, he hovers in place and gets the message. He doesn’t see the male human that is hiding among the sea grass, watching the whole scene that is taking place before him.

Frustrated tears fill Helga’s eyes as she storms back up the beach. She is eager to get back inside before the rest of the house wakes up. She reaches the small path and gives a startled jump when Arnie steps out from the grass. She places a hand over her rapidly beating heart. “Arnie, you always startle me so! What are you doing hiding in the bushes like that?”

He gives a small snort before talking in his usual monotone voice. “I saw you leave the inn and I wondered why you were up so early. You weren’t dressed for swimming, so I followed you.”

Helga crosses her arms angrily in front of her. “Am I of such great interest to you that you feel compelled to follow me about?”

Another snort. “Yes.”

His one word answer further angers her. “Well you can trust me when I say that there is absolutely nothing of interest in me that you need to follow me about.”

He starts to reach out towards the hair that falls over her shoulders. “I disagree. I find you very interesting.”

She quickly leans back and bats his hand away. “Heh, well then you must lead a very boring life if you find the likes of me interesting.”

He lowers his eyes to the shell that hangs from her neck. “Your shell, it’s lighter than it was the first time I saw it.”

Helga moves her hand to hide the shell as she pushes past him. “You are mistaken. My necklace is no less vibrant than when you first saw it.”

He follows keeping pace with her. “But it is less colorful than when you first received it.”

His accusation causes a momentary pause in her step. She quickly regains her composure and continues on to the inn. “You speak nonsense.”

They reach the inn and his next question causes her hand to hover over the knob of the kitchen door. “How long have you been able to walk on land?”

She lets out a nervous laugh as she lets herself into the kitchen, and she answers his question without really answering it. “Why, I’ve been walking on land ever since taking my very first steps.”

He is relentless with his questions. “Was it hard, learning to walk like a human I mean?”

She turns and he can see a mix of terror and anger in her blue eyes. “What is that supposed to mean?”

He gives an emotionless shrug. “I don’t know. I just figured it would be hard transitioning from water to land.”

She doesn’t know what gave her away, but she is certain that he knows her secret. She is desperate now and continues to evade him. “Heh, your accusations are filled with delusion, you know that?”

Arnie tilts his head to one side when a new thought comes to him. “What’s the catch?”

His questions are hitting too close to home and Helga begins to feel trapped. “The – catch?”

“Yes, of course, there’s always a catch to these situations.”

“Again, I do not know of what ‘situations’ you are talking about.”

“You know, the situation. The deal you struck with whomever it was in order for you to become human.”

“I – I –“ She starts to answer him but he just continues to talk, stating out loud the thoughts that run through his head. 

“Does Arnold know? I wonder what he thinks about you being a mermaid. I guess he doesn’t mind since he’s agreed to marry you. I wonder if your children will come out with legs, or a tail.”

She is frantic now and walks up to Arnie so their faces are mere inches apart. Narrowing her eyes, she points a finger at him. “You are stark raving mad to say such things. I do hope that you are not planning on filling my beloved’s head with your silly superstitions, are you?”

Arnie’s dull eyes look at her and again he shrugs. “No, why would I? He’s a grown man, he can do as he pleases. But like I said, I just wonder what the catch is. No worries, though, I’m sure it will all be revealed in the end.”

Helga steps back from Arnie and stands speechless in front of him. They both quickly turn their heads towards the sound of footsteps, and see Arnold smiling at them from the doorway. His head is still hazy from having just woken up, and he misses the intent look on Helga’s face. “Well, well, what are you two in such deep conversation about so early in the morning?”

Helga looks to Arnie, her eyes begging him to keep quiet. He looks briefly back at her before answering his cousin. “Nothing really. We were just discussing your upcoming wedding. It should be a very interesting day.”

Arnold’s not sure what Arnie means by “interesting”, but figures it to be a typical Arnie thing to say. Smiling at the two, he walks up to Helga and gives her a quick kiss. “Well, I’ll let you get back to your conversation then, I’ve got tonight’s dinner to bring in before Grandmother gets up. I shall see you at breakfast.”

She waits until he has left before turning back towards Arnie and is surprised to find that he has left the kitchen without being noticed. She’s not sure why, but she has a feeling that Arnie meant what he said about not telling Arnold about his suspicions, and she breathes a little easier as she heads outside to collect some eggs for the morning’s breakfast.

xxxxx

Helga sits across from Arnie at the breakfast table with Arnold sitting next to her, happily chatting away with his grandmother and aunt. She pushes a bit of scrambled egg around her plate with her fork, amazed that so much can happen in the short period between waking and breakfast. She internally seethes at Sid for having the sheer gall to try and contact her, even after her declaration of never wanting to see him again. She hopes that he’s finally gotten the message this time, and will stop leaving his little notes laying around for anyone to find.

She momentarily casts her gaze up to see Arnie shoveling hot eggs and bacon into his mouth faster than he can chew it, and she gives a disgusted shudder. Turning her attention back to her own plate, she goes back to her thoughts when she feels something warm being gently placed on her leg. She looks up at Arnold, who has put his free hand onto her upper thigh, and he slowly rubs it now under the camouflaged safety of the table. She smiles at him through a blush that spreads down to her neck and chest.

He looks back at her, his green eyes sparkling with mischief, the small smirk that sits on his face instantly sending a shudder of pleasure through her. Their little stolen moment comes to a quick end when Gertie calls out to him. “Arnold, I am talking to you, Grandson.”

Arnold turns his attention back to her, giving her a look like a child getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “I’m sorry, Grandmother, what was it you said?”

She looks from him to Helga and lets out a small chuckle. “I was asking if you remembered that you will be taking us three ladies into town this afternoon. It is time for Helga to pick out a dress for the wedding.”

Helga gives Gertie a frustrated look. “Oh, Grandmother, I thought we’d settled this. I really do not need a new gown when there is a perfectly fine one sitting in my closet upstairs.”

Gertie returns the frustrated look with one of her own. “And I have told you that a ball gown such as the one in your closet is not fitting for a church wedding. Now, Rhonda has some perfectly suited dresses in her shop and we have put this off long enough. Your wedding is in just over a week and we really do need to get you that dress.”

Knowing that his grandmother can be just as stubborn as his future wife, Arnold steps in to settle matters before things have a chance to escalate. “Grandmother is right, Helga, It would not be fitting showing up at church in a dress that shows so much of your shoulders. Besides, you still need to pick out your flowers at Mrs. Vitello’s shop for your wedding bouquet, so you three ladies can make a day of it. I shall drop you off and come pick you up later in the day.”

“Sounds perfect to me.” Mitzi says. “It’s been years since I’ve seen Violet Vitello, it’ll be great to catch up.”

Knowing when she’s been outnumbered, Helga gives in and gets up to collect the breakfast dishes. “Okay, okay, I know when I am outnumbered. I shall be ready to go as soon as I’ve finished cleaning up.”

“Splendid!” Gertie says with a clap of her hands. Turning to Arnold, she nods her head in Arnie’s direction. “And you and Arnie can have some quality time, just the two of you, while we shop.”

Arnold’s eyes open wide as he chokes on the mouthful of tea he had just taken, causing Helga to quickly turn away in order to hide her huge smile. She thinks that a trip in town is a small price to pay for the look of shock that appeared out of nowhere on Arnold’s face.

xxxxx

Helga avoids Arnie’s stares as the small group heads into town. Although she is confident in the fact that the strange boy will not give away her secret, his scrutinizing looks still unnerves her. She is sure that he knows that there is more to her tale than simply growing legs and living on land, and she hopes that the information he does have, will be enough to keep him from digging around for the rest of the story. She wonders if he will put two and two together once she finally gets around to accomplishing the little deed that still awaits her. 

She has been putting off the unthinkable, making one excuse after another, but with barely over a week left, she knows that something is going to have to be done soon. Perhaps it is actually a good thing that Arnold’s relatives are here, well, Aunt Mitzi at least. This way there will be family around to help comfort Arnold when Gertie is found having passed in her sleep. 

She is relieved when they finally pull up in front of Rhonda’s dress shop, and she doesn’t wait for Arnold to come help her down from the wagon. Hiking up her skirt, she hops down from her back row seat and waits for the other ladies to join her. 

Once the two elder Shortman’s are down from the wagon, Arnold walks over to Helga and pulls her close to him. The mere touch of his hands cause her to give an internal swoon as she looks up into his sparkling eyes. He gives her a chaste kiss on her forehead and says his good-byes. “I shall leave you three ladies to your shopping. Hopefully three hours will be enough?”

Helga gives a roll of her eyes. “I should certainly hope so. Rhonda’s inventory is not so extensive as to keep us here any longer than that.”

Gertie breaks in with ideas of her own. “You’d better make it four hours, Grandson. Remember, we also need to check in with Mrs. Vitello, and I think a nice stop for some afternoon tea and cake would make a proper pre-wedding celebration for us three girls. Right Mitzi?”

Mitzi nods her head as she starts to walk away. “I agree, Gertie old gal, and it shall be my treat. Now I shall leave you two to your dress shopping, and meet you at Violet’s shop. She and I have a lot of catching up to do, so take your time.” She turns to look at Arnold. “And as for you, no arriving earlier than planned and thinking that you can sneak a peek at your future bride and her wedding dress. Its bad luck you know.”

Arnold holds his hands up defense and smiles. “Don’t worry Aunt Mitzi, I wouldn’t think of it.”

With the arrangements having been made, the small group breaks off to go their separate ways, with Helga feeling a little sorry for Arnold having to be stuck spending a whole afternoon alone with Arnie.

xxxxx

Rhonda busies herself at the back of her shop while she waits for her two customers to arrive. Wanting to be able to give Helga her undivided attention, she has put a sign up in her storefront window stating that she is closed for the day. She picks up the last dress in Helga’s size that is suitable to be worn as a wedding dress, and slips it onto a dress form. Satisfied with how it hangs on the form, she picks up a veil that perfectly matches the lace of the dress, and drapes it across the shoulders of the dress. She stands back to admire the selection of dresses when the warning bell that sits above the shop’s entrance goes off. With a clap of her hands, she scurries to greet her customers.

Entering the showroom floor, she puts on her best smile. “Helga, Mrs. Shortman, right on time as always.” 

She goes up to the women, greeting each of them with a kiss that misses their cheeks by a good two inches. Eager to make a sale, she doesn’t waste time in pleasantries, and quickly ushers them to the back of the shop. She drapes an arm around Helga’s shoulders as they walk. “Oh, Helga, my dear, you must be just so excited for your big day.”

Helga opens her mouth to start to talk but Rhonda doesn’t give her a chance. “I know that you are going to look absolutely fabulous in any of the dresses I have picked out for you.”

Feeling a bit pressured, Helga shrugs off Rhonda’s embrace. “Oh, I’m sure all your dresses are perfectly lovely, but I feel that it is Grandmother that you shall have to impress with your selections.”

Thinking that she is kissing up to the wrong person, she gives Helga a thoughtful “Ah, yes, that is probably so,” and turns to address Gertie. Putting an arm around her waist, she ushers her to a plush loveseat. “Here you go, Mrs. Shortman, make yourself comfortable while I help Helga into the first of the dresses. Can I get you something to drink? Some nice cool cider perhaps?”

Knowing when she’s being played, Gertie shakes her head. “No thank you, Rhonda, dear. You just go tend to the bride. I am anxious to see what you have picked out.”

Feeling as if she’s just gotten the brush off, Rhonda lets out with an, “Oh, yes, of course,” and quickly pulls Helga into a dressing room. When they get inside Helga finds that there is already a dress hanging up, waiting for her to try on. It is a long, white gown with a high neckline and a bodice covered in lace. 

She takes it off the hanger, and once Helga has taken off her skirt and blouse, Rhonda slips it over her head as she talks. “I really think your future grandmother-in-law will like this dress. It’s the very latest in style, and the color is really ahead of its time. Wearing white for a wedding is becoming very popular overseas with it being the color of choice by nobility you know.”

As Rhonda gets to work at buttoning up the back of the dress Helga looks at herself in the full-length mirror. She’s not too crazy about the dress, but she does like the fact that it has a very high neckline that goes up the sides of her neck.

Once Rhonda has fastened the last button, she stands next to Helga and studies the girl’s reflection. Bringing a hand up under her chin, she gives her head a small shake. “I don’t know, Helga, perhaps white is not your color after all. You seem a bit washed out in it. When was the last time you’ve gotten any sun?”

She didn’t notice it at first, but now that Rhonda has mentioned it, she too notices how much paler her skin has become. She knows the reason why, and tries desperately to come up with a good excuse for Rhonda. “Oh, well, I have been very busy inside and have not had much time at all for much outside activity. Plus, it was a pretty long winter which kept me inside a lot too.”

Rhonda buys the excuse and grabs a veil. “Well, since you already have it on, we may as well show it to Mrs. Shortman and get her opinion on the matter.”

When they get back out to the showroom they find that Gertie is no longer sitting on the small couch. Instead, they find her examining the dresses that hang from the dress forms. Rhonda speaks up to get her attention. “Ah, I see you have found the dresses that I have picked out for Helga. I do hope you like them.”

Gertie looks from the array of dresses to Helga and she furrows her brow in dissatisfaction. I notice that everything you have here is white. Where is the color? It is a wedding, not a child’s christening.”

Rhonda’s ego takes a bit of offense at the old woman’s words, and she is quick to defend her choices. “Well, white is the new, upcoming fashion trend in wedding attire. People all over Europe have picked up on it and you will find only the most prestigious bride’s wearing it.”

Gertie shakes her head at Rhonda. “Now, that may be so for the rich and famous, but we are simple folk living simple lives. Helga is not one of your highfalutin fashion models. Besides, I do not like the color on her, it makes the poor child look like some sort of ghost bride.”

Not wanting to lose a sale, Rhonda bites back the response she’d like to give Gertie, and answers her more rationally instead. “Well if there is some dress that more suits your tastes I shall be happy to help Helga try it on.”

Gertie starts to make her way over to a rack of less pretentious dresses. “As a matter of fact one has caught my eye.” She pulls out a simpler, but no less pretty, gown in a light blush pink. It is covered in lace, with small pearls scattered about the length of it. The long sleeves billow out at the upper arm before gathering at the elbow and tapering down the rest of the arm to the wrist. It has a modest neckline with a fitted bodice. The skirt of the dress flows gracefully down to floor length with a pink satin ribbon at the waist that ties in the back. 

Holding it up to Helga she can already see that it is much better suited to the girl’s pale complexion. “I believe that I shall like to see this dress on her. I do hope there is a veil to match.”

Rhonda can tell that the old woman has made up her mind, and she drops her shoulders in defeat. “Yes, ma’am, there is. I shall retrieve it from the back room after I help Helga out of the dress she is in.”

Gertie pushes past Rhonda, brushing her off. “Do not worry about Helga, I shall help her change dresses while you search for the veil.”

Without waiting for a reply, Gertie ushers Helga back into the dressing room, leaving Rhonda behind. Once in the dressing room, Helga can’t help but to let out a small giggle. “I must say that I am quite impressed at how you handled Miss Rhonda. If it were me I am sure I would have lost my temper.”

Gertie looks over Helga’s shoulder to their reflection in the mirror as she unbuttons the back of the dress. “Oh, owning an inn I have had many years of practice dealing with people like her. Believe me when I say that her bark is much worse than her bite.”

She gets the dress off of Helga and helps her step into the new gown. Pulling it up her body, Helga slips her arms into the sleeves, then stands quietly as Gertie buttons up the back. Once done, Gertie grabs the ends of the long ribbon and ties a perfect bow at Helga’s back. She fusses to make sure that the ribbon is just right when Rhonda returns with the lace veil. 

Letting herself into the dressing room, Rhonda goes to put the veil on Helga’s head. “I am sorry for the wait, I almost couldn’t find the veil and was afraid that you would have to either go without one, or wear one of the other dresses that I have picked out.”

Reaching up, Gertie takes the veil from Rhonda and stands between her and Helga. “Please, if you would be so kind as to accommodate an old woman and let me place the veil on Helga’s head. I would like a few moments alone with my future granddaughter. I shall finish getting her dressed, and when she is all put together we will come out to show you the results.”

Rhonda can’t help but think that the old woman has some nerve treating her like that, but chalks it up to the woman’s advanced age, and reluctantly obliges her. 

Once they are alone again, Gertie places the veil on Helga’s head before standing next to her. She looks at Helga and a small tear escapes her eye. She brings up a hand to wipe it away and Helga gives her a worried look. “Grandmother, are you alright? Do you need to sit down? I do hope this outing has not been too much for you.”

Gertie smiles and shakes her head. She looks at Helga with eyes filled with love. “No, I am fine, I guess I am just filled with emotion is all.” She places the palm of her hand on Helga’s cheek. “I have to confess that I had begun to think that I would never see the day of my grandson’s wedding. It had been such a lonely life for him before you came along. He had to learn very early to be the man of the house, which I suppose was not very fair to him. But now, now that he has you, it makes my heart swell with happiness when I see the way that he looks at you.”

It takes all of Helga’s strength to not break down in tears. “You speak as if you are so sure that I am the right woman for him when you know nothing of my past. I feel that I must tell you, Grandmother, that I am not all that I pretend to be.”

Gertie places a finger on her lips to quiet her. “Helga, I am an old woman, and I know and understand so much more than I ever let on. I know your heart, I can feel it in my bones, and I know how deeply it is that you love my grandson.”

“But –“

Gertie shakes her head. “No. No more words. In a few days’ time I shall bear witness to one of the happiest days in my grandson’s life, and once I do, well, then I can honestly say that I can die a happy woman.”

The love that Helga holds for the women shows itself in the tears that flow freely from her eyes now. Unable to speak, she wraps her arms around Gertie’s frail body as the guilt of what is yet to come lays heavy on her heart. The old woman holds her in an unspoken acceptance of her fate. 

Once Helga’s tears have subsided, Gertie takes a step back and wipes the tears from the girl’s face. She gives her a warm smile. “Well, now that you’ve gotten that out of your system, shall we show Miss Lloyd what a beautiful bride you are going to make?”

Helga lets out an embarrassed giggle as she nods her head, and the two walk arm in arm into the next phase of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let you know that we have finally come to the end of our little story, with the next chapter being the final one. My plan is to post it this Tuesday, and before I do, I want to thank everyone that has stuck with the story and I do hope that I can provide you with an ending worthy of your commitment and dedication. 
> 
> Oh, and one last thing, I’m surprised that nobody put two and two together a few chapters back in regards to mermaid Sheena and her crazy Uncle Earl.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said I wasn’t posting until Tuesday, but someone asked really nicely if I’d post tonight. So I did. :D 
> 
> Well, here it is, the final chapter of what was supposed to be a small, five or so chapter story, lol. I have purposely made this chapter long because I wanted it to be read as one complete thought instead of being broken up into pieces. I do hope that this meets with your expectations. I would really love to hear your thoughts, so any reviews would be greatly appreciated. So for those of you brave enough to read this in one sitting, I hope you enjoy it, and, if I’ve done my job right, you may want to have a couple of tissues handy just in case. UGH, I’m really nervous to have you guys read this chapter, I reeeally hope you like it. ((Don’t worry, Kurechi, I will sit by your side as you read, lol.)) I want to thank you all for sticking with this, and all the support I’ve received over the past couple of months. I swear, you guys are the best! ((Especially YOU, Metal!)) I have a few words that I’d like to give you the definitions to. The first one is the word Hessians. Hessian boots are a knee-high tasseled boot that was fashionable in England in the early 19th century. They are actually precursors to the modern day cowboy boot. Next is the word Dandy. A Dandy was a sharply dressed man, and finally we have the name Beau Brummel. Beau Brummel was an actual man that became famous for always being very stylishly dressed. Many men looked to him for the latest fashion trend, and the word Dandy first came about in reference to him.
> 
> Now for one last note, for those of you asking, I will probably take a short break before I head back over to As Time Goes By, but don’t worry, that story has not been abandoned. Okay, enough with the boring stuff and on to the, hopefully, climactic ending. (please don’t hate me) Please enjoy ---

Helga and Arnold walk hand in hand down the small beach that sits out back of the inn as the wind whips around them. It is an unusually cold night for so late in July, and if things don’t clear up by morning it is going to make for a rainy wedding day. Helga leans into Arnold who has an arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders, and they walk unaware of a pair of tired eyes that watch them from out at sea. 

With just over the final 24 hours left before Gino’s pact comes to its end, Sid nervously waits to see whose life it is of the three that will be taken. It is against his better judgement, but he still can’t help but to hang on to the hope that there is a slight chance that Helga will give up the foolish notion of living on land, and finally return to where she belongs. And so, because of this, he continues to sit and wait.

On land the two lovebirds walk against the wind as they make a brief escape from the bustle of activity that waits for them back home. It has been a busy few days as Gertie put everyone, including Arnie, on extended work detail, readying the inn for their pending overnight guests. The small crew has worked hard, taking care of every detail from making sure all the rooms have been aired out and fitted with fresh linens, to even providing a small crib for Gerald and Phoebe’s young daughter. 

It wasn’t until Gertie was distracted with the next night’s menu that the couple was able to sneak out for a last moment of alone time, before having to say their good-byes. Being a stickler for tradition, Arnold’s grandmother has made sure that he will not have any opportunity to see Helga before the ceremony, by shipping him off to spent the night with the Johannsen’s. 

They now walk until they are out of sight of the inn, before Arnold stops to spread out a small blanket. When he’s finished he waits for Helga to have a seat before sitting down next to her. They watch the ocean for a moment, the white foam of the waves as they break are in stark contrast to the dark, forbidding water. 

Helga’s mind is still occupied with the task that awaits her and a small shiver runs through her as she thinks about how little time is left. Arnold mistakes the shiver for a reaction to the cold, and he puts an arm around her and pulls her close. Kissing the side of her head, he whispers in her ear. “A penny for your thoughts.”

She scrunches her face up at his odd choice of words and turns to look at him. “A what for what?”

He looks at her as if she’s been living under a rock. “A penny for your thoughts. Don’t tell me you’ve never heard that expression.”

She laughs and shakes her head. “No, I can honestly say that I have not.”

“Well,” he says as he brushes a bit of wind-blown hair from her face, “it means that I am curious as to what has your mind so preoccupied.”

She nods her head in understanding. “Oh, I see. It is nothing, really. I was just thinking of tomorrow and all that awaits us. Honestly, I do wish we could have talked your grandmother into keeping it a small affair with just us and a couple of close friends.”

Arnold nods his head in agreement. “Yes, I do agree with you there, but you have to admit that with the weather acting up like this it is a good thing that it will be an indoor wedding.”

“On that I have to agree with you, but to be honest, I would marry you outside in a hailstorm, so long as I can have you for my husband.”

He gives her a soft smile and cups her face in the palms of his hands. “And I would crawl on my hands and knees through broken glass to make you my wife.”

He takes a moment to stare into her eyes. The lack of light mixed with her enlarged pupils turn them a deep ebony, and he can feel himself being pulled into them. His heart begins to race when she ever so slightly parts her lips in preparation of his kiss. Without letting her down, he presses his lips firmly to hers as he moves a hand to the back of her head and tangles his fingers into her long hair. 

She starts to lean into him when she gets the feeling that they are being watched. Breaking the kiss she lets out a startled yelp when she sees Arnie standing over them. Placing a hand over her heart she doesn’t bother containing her anger. “Criminy, Arnie, what is wrong with you?”

Always the peacemaker, Arnold places a hand on Helga’s shoulder to calm her. Turning to his cousin, he too is curious as to why he is there. “I’m sorry for Helga’s outburst, cousin, but I have to admit that I, too, am curious as to why you are here.”

Arnie looks at the two through dull, half-lidded eyes and gives a snort. “Your grandmother has sent me looking for you. She says that it is time for you to be on your way to the Johannsen’s.”

They knew that their time alone would be short, but it didn’t make it any easier to say good-bye. Hoping to squeeze out another moment or two together, Arnold nods his head at Arnie. “Okay, but first can you go back to the inn and tell Grandmother that I am on my way. I want to say one last good-bye to my fiancée before I take my leave.”

Arnie gives a shrug and walks away without saying anything. They watch him until he disappears into the darkness before turning back to look at each other.

Arnold gives her a sad smile. “Well, I guess this is it. The next time I see you shall be in church.”

Helga nods her head. “Yes, I guess so. I shall miss you until then.”

He leans his head towards hers. “And I you.”

Their lips come together for one last kiss, and it is with great restraint that they finally part. Standing up, Arnold holds out a hand for Helga to grab and he helps her up. They walk back to the inn in silent contemplation, each one lost in their own thoughts about the day that awaits them.

xxxxx

Arnold sits at the edge of Gerald and Phoebe’s bed and slips his feet into a pair of black Hessians as he listens to the rain hit the roof of the house. Getting up, he walks over to their full-length mirror and gives his reflection a once over, making sure everything is in place. He adjusts his silk ascot making sure to tuck it securely into the double breasted waistcoat his grandmother was sure to make him wear. Grabbing his black tail coat, he puts it on and takes a final look at himself. His breeches are a bit tighter than he is used to, but there is enough give to the fabric that he is sure that they will be comfortable enough for him to last an entire day in them. 

There are only a few hours left until he will no longer be a single man, and his nerves are starting to get the best of him. Out of habit, he runs his fingers through his hair, ruining the meticulous style Phoebe had spent the past hour trying to achieve. In desperation he immediately tries to pat his hair back down in place but it is no use, and he is glad that he shall be wearing a top hat to hide the mess.

He pulls his eyes away from the mirror when he hears a knock at the door. Turning towards the sound, he smiles as his friend walks into the room. “I thought I’d just check up on you and see if you need any help.”

Gerald walks over and circles him while letting out a slow whistle. “Mm-mm-mm! Well aren’t you quite the Dandy!”

The term Gerald uses to describe Arnold’s state of dress embarrasses him and a blush rises to his cheeks. “Aw, cut it out, Gerald. You know that this was all my grandmother’s idea.”

“Indeed I do, but you’re still a Dandy.” Gerald replies through a laugh. He turns back towards the door. “Wait until Phoebe gets a load of this. Hey, Phoebe, come here!”

Arnold gives Gerald a mortified look. “No, Gerald! There’s no need to bring her attention to my state of dress!”

A moment later Phoebe joins the two men and she smiles while giving Arnold the once over. “Oh, my, Arnold, look at you! Why you’re a regular Beau Brummel you are! You are going to sweep Helga right off her feet dressed like that.”

“Well, as I’ve told Gerald, this is all Grandmother’s idea. I think she has been too highly influenced by Rhonda and her European ideals of proper dress.”

Phoebe gives him a knowing smile. “Well, all I can say is that after seeing Helga’s dress, the two of you are going to make a right fine couple standing up at that alter.”

The thought of standing side by side with Helga as they pledge their undying love for each other brings a wide smile to Arnold’s face as he stares off into space, causing an awkward silence. The moment is short lived when Gerald clears his throat. “Yes, well, if you are done admiring yourself in the mirror, we have a wedding to get to.”

Arnold shakes off his momentary daydream and gives Gerald a good natured nudge in his side as they leave the room. “Hey, it was not I, but you my friend, that started commenting on my clothes.”

“Gerald is right, Arnold, and don’t forget that I am to be dropped off at the inn before you make your way to the church, so I can help Helga with her final preparations. Now, both of you, enough with the squabbling and lets go.”

The two men address Phoebe with a mock salute and a chorus of “Aye, aye, Captain!” before breaking out into laughter as they follow her out of the room.

xxxxx

Eager to get out of the rain, Phoebe walks up to the front door to the inn and gives it a soft knock, announcing herself as she lets herself in. “Hello, it’s me, Phoebe.”

She is met in the entryway by Arnold’s grandmother, who gives her a big hug. “Phoebe my dear, I’m so glad that you are here. Why, where is that adorable baby of yours? I assumed that she would be accompanying you and Gerald to the wedding.”

“Oh, she is currently being watched by her grandparents. They will be bringing her along with them when they come to the wedding. They have also offered to care for her tonight too so that Gerald and I can enjoy our night here with our friends.”

“Oh, well that’s a splendid idea. I shall have Arnie remove the crib from your room then since you won’t be needing it.”

Phoebe scans the room for the bride-to-be. “So, I don’t see Helga anywhere. She hasn’t gone off for one of her little walks in this weather, has she?”

Gertie shakes her head. “Oh, no, she is up in her room. I do believe that the stress of the day has gotten to her because she was very quiet at breakfast this morning. She said that she wished for some time alone, but I think that what she could really use is the company of a good friend.”

Getting the hint, Phoebe gives a nod of her head. “Well, I guess that it is my job then to go check on her. I shall do my best to ease her anxieties.”

Upstairs Helga stands at the side of what, in less than twelve hours, will be hers and Arnold’s wedding bed. She has avoided carrying out the final piece to her deal with Gino for so long that there is no longer time for her original plan of suffocating Gertie before removing heart. Because of this, she has just slipped the small dagger the Sea Hag gave her under the bed’s mattress, and plans on finishing her end of the deal tonight after everyone is asleep. She turns to leave the room when she hears a gentle knocking coming from the hallway. Walking to the door, she cracks it open to see Phoebe start to reach for the handle of her bedroom door. Hoping that her friend will buy whatever excuse she can come up with for being in Arnold’s bedroom, she tentatively steps into the hallway. She thinks to herself, “well, here goes nothing”, and greets her friend. “Phoebe, I thought that I heard someone out here.”

Expecting Helga to be in her own room, Phoebe is surprised when she sees her exiting Arnold’s instead. “Oh, Helga, there you are. Your grandmother said it was your own room that you were in.”

Closing the door behind her, Helga holds the robe that she is wearing tighter around her and acts as if nothing is out of the ordinary. “Oh, well, yes, I was, but I, um, was missing Arnold so much you see, and being in his room made him feel closer to me.” 

Phoebe buys the explanation and doesn’t press the matter any further. “Oh, well, that’s understandable I guess. Anyway, I’ve come to see if you would like any help getting dressed.’ She nods her head towards the robe that Helga is wearing. “After all, you can’t get married in a bathrobe now, can you?”

Forgetting that she was still wearing her robe from the morning, Helga gives her an embarrassed smile. “Oh, yes, you are right, I most definitely cannot.”

With a nervous smile Helga follows her friend into her room and makes sure to close the door behind her. The last thing she needs is to have Arnie prowling around in the hallway, listening at her door. She takes a seat at her vanity and begins to absentmindedly run a brush through her hair. 

Wanting to be useful, Phoebe takes the brush from her friend and begins to gather her hair up into a bun. “Have you given any thought as to how you’d like your hair? Maybe we can sweep it up into a loose bun if you wish?”

Helga quickly leans forward and pulls her hair from Phoebe’s hands. She sees the girl’s shocked look through the mirror and her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Smoothing her hair back down over her ears, she gives Phoebe an apologetic look. “Oh, no dear Phoebe, that won’t be necessary for you see, um, Arnold prefers my hair down, so I would like to wear it that way. For him.”

Not wanting to argue with the bride on her wedding day, Phoebe gives her head a small nod and hands Helga the brush. “Well, you do know your fiancée’s likes better than I, so I shall leave the hair styling to you.”

Helga takes the brush and gives Phoebe a relieved “Thank you”. She finishes brushing her hair, and pulls a small bit of the front to the back of her head, fastening it in place with her pink bow. 

Turning away from her reflection, she sees that Phoebe is one step ahead of her, and is holding her dress, ready to help her into it. Phoebe holds it out so Helga can step into it, then helps her friend shimmy it over her hips. Once Helga has slipped her arms into the long sleeves, Phoebe gets to work at buttoning up the many pearl buttons that trail down to the curve of her back, before securing the satin bow in place.

Phoebe talks as she buttons. “I must say, Helga, that this is a beautiful gown you have chosen. By the way it hugs your curves, you are going to have Arnold very eager for tonight.”

Helga thinks about her wedding night and heaves a small sigh. “I must tell you, Phoebe, he will not be the only one eager for this day’s end. These past months since Arnold asked me to be his wife have been quite difficult. His old-fashioned virtues have made for some very frustrating nights.”

Phoebe’s eyes open wide in shock and she brings a hand up to her mouth. “Helga, do not tell me that you and Arnold have been participating in carnal activities during your courtship!”

Helga gives her a sarcastic huff. “Heh, right, Mr. Prim and Proper, bedding me before our wedding? No dear Phoebe, we most definitely have not been doing anything of the sort.”

Phoebe lets out a breath of relief. “Oh, that is good to hear.”

Helga replies with a smirk. “Not that we didn’t come close a time or two though.”

Phoebe can’t help but to giggle at her remark. “I know what you mean, when Gerald and I were courting there was a night or two when we also came close to stepping over that line. There, that was the last button. Turn around and let me get a good look at you.”

As Helga turns she sees the joy in Phoebe’s eyes, and she is thankful to have found such a good friend in a world that is so unfamiliar to her. She smiles as Phoebe assesses her attire. “Oh, Helga, you are absolutely stunning. I can’t wait to see the look on Arnold’s face when he sees you for the first time”

Helga pulls her friend into an unexpected hug. “Thank you, Phoebe, for accepting mine and Arnold’s relationship, it does mean so much to me.”

She is a little taken aback by Helga’s sudden burst of emotion, and tentatively wraps her arms around her friend. “Of course, Helga. Once Gerald and I saw how deeply the two of you cared for each other we had no choice but to accept you with open arms. You are very important to Arnold, and that makes you important to us too.”

Their little moment is interrupted when they hear a knock at the bedroom door. Breaking the hug, Helga wipes her eyes and smiles at her friend. Turning towards the door she yells out a quick, “Come in.”

It is Arnold’s Aunt Mitzi who briefly steps into the room. “We have been given our orders, Gertie says it is time for everyone to make their way outside, and anyone not at the wagon in three minutes shall be left to walk to the church in the rain.” 

Once the message has been delivered Mitzi leaves the room to look for Arnie, leaving the two girls alone once more. Phoebe looks at a nervous Helga and gives her a reassuring smile. “Well, this is it, in just over one hour’s time you shall become Mrs. Arnold Shortman. Are you ready?”

Helga thinks about the wedding, and the task that still awaits her, and she takes in a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, she straightens her shoulders and heads for the door. “Yes, I most definitely am.” To herself she thinks a silent, “I hope”.

xxxxx

Arnold paces back and forth in a small room that sits across the hall from the main sanctuary. He wipes his sweaty palms down the sides of his breeches before running them through his now thoroughly tousled hair. His best man stands back with his arms crossed in front of his chest, and he shakes his head at the nervous groom. “Mmm-mm-mm! Man, is Phoebe ever going to be mad at the mess you’ve made of your hair. Seriously, Arnold, you need to calm yourself down before you have a coronary.” 

Arnold stops and catches a glimpse of his reflection in the rain splattered windows. He gives a small wince before turning away and looking at his friend. “I can’t help it, Gerald. I am beyond nervous right now and really wish this were all over with already. How much longer do we have?”

Gerald pulls a gold pocket watch out of his vest pocket and opens it up. Glancing at the time, he closes it back up and places it back into the pocket. “According to my watch Helga should be here any minute now.” He motions to a chair that sits in front of a small desk. “Here, why don’t you have a seat and try to relax.”

Arnold sits down for no more than twenty seconds before jumping back up. He resumes his pacing as he talks. “It’s no use, I can’t sit still. What time is it now?”

Gerald rolls his eyes at him. “It is thirty seconds later than when you last asked. I’m telling you, Arnold if you don’t –“

He is cut off when the door to the small room opens to reveal none other than Arnold’s grandmother. Stepping into the room, she smiles at one very frustrated best man. “Gerald, would you be a dear and allow me a couple of minutes alone with my grandson before the ceremony starts?”

Relieved, Gerald doesn’t have to be asked twice before rushing out the door in search of his wife. When he’s gone, Gertie turns to look her Grandson in the eye. Arnold looks down at her as she reaches a gnarled hand up, placing it to the side of his face. “My dear grandson, you have no idea how long I have prayed for this day to finally come.”

Arnold places his hand over hers and softly smiles. Gertie returns the smile, her eyes never leaving his. “You look just as handsome as your father did on the day of his wedding, and just as nervous too.”

He lets out a small giggle, and his voice is soft when he speaks. “I wish he and mother could be here today, and grandfather as well.”

Gertie nods her head. “Aye, so do I. Your mother would be very proud of you. You have grown into such a fine young man. I know it wasn’t easy on you, but you never complained over all the responsibility that was forced upon you, and here you are now, ready to take on a new role as husband. She is a lucky woman she is.”

A small tear escapes from the corner of Arnold’s eye and he shakes his head. “No, Grandmother, it is I that is the lucky one. To have been raised by such a fine woman as yourself. And now to have another such woman waiting for me just on the other side of that door. Yes, I am a lucky man, indeed.”

She pulls Arnold close to her, and wraps her arms around him. She clings to him as if it were for the very last time. “This is all I have ever asked for in life, to see you with someone who will share the rest of your life with you.”

Breaking the hug, she steps back and gives him an embarrassed smile. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she takes his hand. “Okay, that’s enough of the tears for now. It’s time for you to get married.”

With a nod of his head, Arnold allows himself to be led out of the room, and into his future.

xxxxx

Arnold stands and casts his gaze down the church’s empty aisle. He scans those in attendance and notices that the whole town has shown up for the day’s big event. To his left stands his lifelong friend, while to his right is the good Reverend Simmons. He catches his grandmother’s eye and she gives him a playful wink. The church goers all go silent when the first strains of organ music begin to play. Taking the melody as his cue, Harold walks over to the double doors at the end of the aisle and props them open. The first to be seen is Phoebe, who begins to slowly walk down the aisle. She carries a small bouquet of fresh flowers from Mrs. Vitello’s flower shop, and as she reaches the head of the aisle she pauses for a moment to give the groom and best man a loving smile. 

There is a change to the music and all eyes are drawn back down the aisle to the figure that stands in the doorway. There is an audible hitch to Arnold’s breath when his eyes take in his bride for the very first time. He watches as she takes in the larger than expected crowd, and is endeared when a slight blush colors her cheeks from the sudden attention that is cast upon her. The lace of her dress adheres to her bodice, accentuating the roundness of her breasts before tapering down to the curve of her hips. The skirt of her dress flows gracefully to the ground, hiding her long legs, the softness of which still lingers at the back of his memory, of their one night of passion on the darkened beach. A slight look of fear washes over her features, which fades away the moment their eyes lock. With a smile finally coming to her lips, she takes her first step towards him.

With no male relative to accompany Helga, she makes her way down the aisle alone, her eyes never leaving those of her waiting groom. She carries a bouquet similar to that of her maid of honor, and, once at her destination, she hands it over to Phoebe to hold. She turns to Arnold now, and as soon as their eyes lock it is as if everyone else in the room has vanished. The emotion becomes too much for Helga and her eyes glisten with tears that threaten to escape and overflow down her cheeks. 

Time stands still as Arnold looks at his bride, his mind casting back to the first time he saw her, washed up on that empty beach, with no indication as to how she could have gotten there. It is now that he is certain that she was put there by some divine force, and that whatever the actions were that came together to place her at that spot and at that time, it was for the sole purpose of this very moment.

They are torn from their secret thoughts when Reverend Simmons clears his throat. They both blush as they give him their undivided attention. He looks at Arnold and smiles. “If you would take Helga’s right hand into yours we can begin.”

With an obedient nod of his head, Arnold gives Helga a smile as he takes her hand. They turn their attention back to the good Reverend who now addresses the congregation. With another clear of his throat, he begins. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered in the sight of God on this special day, and in the presence of family and friends, to witness the joining together of these two, very special people in holy matrimony.”

The ceremony goes on with traditional readings extolling the virtues of a love that is patient and kind, and asking of God’s blessings on the couple as they start their new lives as man and wife. Before Helga knows it, the time has come for her and Arnold to recite their own, personal vows to each other. She had worked up in her mind what she was going to say, but now that the time has come, she finds that there really are no words that can truly convey the love that she feels for Arnold. 

So clearing her mind, she decides to just speak straight from the heart. She squeezes his hands and her eyes never leave his. “Arnold, my love, for weeks I have pondered over just the right words to say to express to you how deep my love for you is. I do confess that I had worked up quite a few soliloquies that I would recite to the wind as I walked along the beach in the early mornings. But now that the time has come I find that there are no mere words that can truly tell you how very important you are to me.” In her mind she thinks back to the day she first looked into his eyes as a child as she swam him to the safety of the shore. “I have loved you from the very moment I first looked into those beautiful green eyes of yours, and since that time not a moment has gone by that I didn’t wish for you to be mine.

“When you found me after my accident I discovered what a kind and caring man you are. I witnessed it every day by the way you treat your grandmother and others around you, and also by how highly you are praised by those that know you. 

“When you first confessed your love to me that day in the snow I thought that surely I must be dreaming, but I knew that it was no dream when you kissed me and the world stood still.

“And now here we are, about to become man and wife, and I ask myself, ‘what have I done to deserve the love of someone like you’, and I cannot come up with an answer. What I can do, though, is to promise you, without a doubt in the world, that I shall love you, and cherish you until I breathe my last breath. I love you, Arnold, with all my heart and soul, I love you.”

Her words have touched him and he is momentarily speechless as he returns her gaze. He opens his mouth to speak but he finds that his mouth has gone dry, and he must take a deep swallow before he can proceed. His voice is shaky with emotion. “M-my dear, precious, Helga. As far back as I can remember it has been just me and my grandmother. Two people working day to day just to survive. As I grew I stood back and watched as all my friends, one by one, found someone to call their own to build a life with. I had long resigned myself to the fact that such a life would never be for me, that I was destined to spend the rest of my days alone with no one to love.

“But then there came that day when I found you after your accident, and my life has never been the same since. I remember looking at your face as you lay wrapped in that seaweed, and thinking that never in all my days have I seen a woman as beautiful as you. 

“I smile now when I think back to your recovery and the sheer tenacity you showed as you struggled to learn to walk once more. Never had I encountered a woman with such determination, nor one with such a feisty disposition.”

He pauses to give her a small smirk and he swears he hears a small swoon escape her. Reaching out to run the back of his fingers down her cheek, he continues on. “I was so confused at first over what I was feeling towards you, and I was certain that it was just mere infatuation. I figured that it was just me, thinking myself to be some kind of hero having rescued a damsel in distress, and that it was all just my overzealous imagination. 

“But then there was that night up on that Ferris wheel. I still remember how you looked sitting so high up in the air, with the moon shining off your hair as we sat surrounded by the stars. It was at that moment that I realized that it wasn’t my imagination, no storybook fairytale, but real, true, love. 

“When I confessed to you that day in the snow, and finally said the words out loud, it was as if I was freed from the prison of my own insecurities. I knew at that moment that there was no going back to the lonely man that I was. You breathed new life into my soul and for that I am eternally grateful. 

“So I guess that all that’s left to say now is that I vow to you, my dear, dear, Helga, that I shall love you from now until my dying days. And that it is a lifetime of happiness that I look forward to with you at my side. I love you, Helga. Now, and forever.”

Their vows are met with a silence only broken by sound of the rain, which blends with the sniffles from the congregation, as they sit touched by the couple’s show of love. After an extended pause the bride and groom turn their attention to the Reverend who is wiping away a few tears of his own. 

Noticing that everyone is waiting for him to say something, he hurriedly gathers his composure and continues on with the ceremony. Fumbling with his Bible, he finally speaks to the congregation. “Well, I can honestly say that there is no doubt in my mind that these two are definitely meant to be together, but, protocol still dictates that I must ask now if there be anyone that opposes of this marriage.”

Helga quickly shoots a side-eyed glare towards Arnie who sits quietly counting some pearls that are on the hat of the woman that sits in front of him. Happy to see him distracted, she turns her eyes back to Arnold. 

With no one seeing any reason for them not to be married, Reverend Simmons closes his Bible. “Well then, with that settled, it is now my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Arnold Shortman.” He looks at the groom. “Arnold, you may now kiss your bride.”

Without hesitating, Arnold wraps Helga up in his arms and dips her down low as he presses his lips to hers. The kiss is deep as he does his best to convey to her the happiness that he is feeling. When they finally come up for air they are met with a round of vigorous applause. They look to Reverend Simmons who gives them the go ahead, and they take their first steps as man and wife as they head back down the aisle.

xxxxx

The rest of the day passed by in a blur of celebration as everyone assembled in the churches small meeting hall. A handful of the town’s women had come together before the ceremony to decorate the plain room, giving it a festive atmosphere fitting of such an occasion. Arnold was met with many a pat on the back from the menfolk, making good natured jokes referencing the old “ball and chain”, and the upcoming night of wild, unbridled passion that awaits him. While for Helga it was tips such as “the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach”, and “never go to bed angry”. 

Through it all the new couple would politely nod and agree as they scanned the room constantly looking for the other. Just as they thought they couldn’t take another well-meant word of advice, they would catch each other’s eye and be filled with a renewed energy. 

As the afternoon wears on, the crowd slowly starts to thin until it is just the closest of family and friends left. Gertie attracts everyone’s attention with a clap of her hands, and she addresses them with the authority bestowed upon her as the family matriarch. “If I may have everyone’s attention, I do believe that the time has come for us to move this little party back to the inn where I have a wonderful dinner planned and waiting. Then afterwards you are all welcomed to spend the night in one of our modest, yet comfortable rooms.”

Never one to turn down free food, Harold claps his hands as he heads for the door. “You don’t have to tell me twice, I’m starving.” He is given a roll of the eyes by his wife, Patty, as she follows behind him, with the rest of the guests following suit.

They do their best to dodge the rain as each family makes their way to their waiting wagons. Arnold goes to take the reins of his wagon, but is stopped by Gerald, who motions for him and Helga to get into the back seat. “Oh no, Brother, I’ll take care of the driving while you go take a seat in the back along with your new bride.”

Arnold looks into the back seat to see Helga eagerly waiting for him. Without having to be told twice, he hurriedly joins his wife, immediately giving her a deep kiss before his bottom even hits the seat. The couple spends the short ride back to the inn joined together at the lips, only stopping once Gerald has made the announcement that they have finally arrived at their destination. 

Once safely back at the inn and out of the rain, everyone begins to relax, and the late afternoon takes on the type intimate feeling only achieved when in the presence of good friends. When dinner rolls around they assemble to partake in a meal of roasted meats and fresh vegetables. There is warm bread slathered in butter churned fresh that morning, and enough wine to satisfy even the heartiest of thirsts. 

When the meal is done it is Gerald that stands and holds his glass high in a toast to the new couple. It is met with a round of “To the happy couple” with a few “Here, here’s” thrown in for good measure. Following Gerald’s lead it is Stinky that bestows upon the couple an off color joke in regards to the night ahead, which garners him a glare from his wife, Gloria, while being met with a bout of laughter from the men in the group.

Before the toasts have a chance to become too raunchy, Phoebe stands and suggests that they move the party into the parlor. With the women in agreement, the men give each other mischievous grins as they get up and obediently follow behind their wives.

xxxxx

Exhausted from the commotion of such a big day, both Gertie and Mitzi are the first to excuse themselves to their rooms for the night. As she sits close to her husband’s side, Helga begins to feel a slight spin to her head. She blames it on a combination of the events of the day, mixed with a little too much wine. It isn’t until Phoebe gets a good look at her that others notice her state too. “Oh, my Helga, are you feeling alright? You are looking awfully pale.”

Arnold turns to look at his wife, the concern growing on his face. “I’m afraid that Phoebe is right, Helga. You are looking a bit tired. Perhaps it is time for us to take our leave and head upstairs.”

The mention of heading upstairs brings about a series of snickers and whistles from the men, which are quickly shut down by the glares of their wives. Thoroughly embarrassed now, Helga is quick to take Arnold up on his offer. “I am fine, dear Husband, and I do agree that perhaps it is time for us to say our good nights.” 

She starts to get up and her head gives another spin, causing her to lean into Arnold. Much to her embarrassment, he scoops her up in his arms and gives her a smile. “Come, my dear wife, there is still much of the night ahead of us.”

Embarrassment turns to mortification and she buries her face into his chest as they leave their thoroughly amused guests behind them. Once up in their room, Arnold gently sets her on her feet, and the two stand silently facing each other. The room is dimly lit by a small, bedside lamp that casts the small area in a warm glow. Not quite sure what to do next, Arnold brings up a hand and starts rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, um, here we are.”

Helga gives him a small smile and takes a step closer. “Yes, here we are, finally alone.”

Arnold swallows a lump that has formed in his throat as she draws near. Gathering her hair to the side of her head, she turns her back to him and nervously stares at the ground. “I do believe that I could use some help with all these buttons. If you don’t mind.”

The weight of what is finally about to happen hits Arnold, and his fingers tremble as he begins to fumble with the first button. They are small, and difficult for his large fingers to get a proper grasp on, and his desires build with the release of each, tiny, pearl. Once the last button has been undone, he slides his hands up her back to her shoulders. Standing with his chest at her back, he reaches over her, pushing the sleeves of her dress down her arms. 

As she pulls her arms free of their sleeves, she takes in a sharp breath when his lips touch her bare shoulder. His lips linger as his tongue picks up the salty taste of her skin. She reaches back to run her fingers through his disheveled hair, as he pushes her dress past her hips and to the floor where it stays for the night. 

Standing now in just her corset and a pair of silk drawers, she turns to face him, a small smile sits on her lips as she begins to work the buttons of his waistcoat. As she works he quickly unties his ascot and pulls it off, dropping it to join Helga’s forgotten dress. She reaches up for the top button of his shirt and once she unbuttons it, she places a kiss on his freshly exposed skin. She does this with each button she unfastens, each kiss causing his desire to burn hotter than the last. When she is done she fumbles with the buttons of his pants, the evidence of his growing desire for her strains against the restriction of the material that encloses it. With his pants unfastened, he wastes no time in slipping both his pants and undergarments to the floor. 

He gathers her face into the palms of his hands now and places his lips to hers. As they kiss she reaches down and his lips briefly leave hers when she takes him into her hand. Replacing his lips to hers, his kiss deepens as she begins to slowly stroke him. Eager to move things forward, he turns her and pulls at the strings to her corset. Once loosened, he rips the string from its grommets and removes the corset. He reaches out, cupping her breasts in his hands, letting his fingers gently massage them. 

Eager to finally get their marriage consummated, he picks her up and carries her to the bed. Laying her down, he crawls next to her, his hand rubbing the length of her inner thigh. He places a kiss to her bare shoulder, then slowly trails his lips down to her breasts. He pauses there for a moment, taking the time to swirl his tongue across each nipple, before continuing down her stomach. When he reaches the waistband of her drawers, he pulls them down her legs and past her feet. Coming to his knees, he uses them to part her legs and, places his hands to the sides of her head. He hovers over her to stare down into her blue eyes, and it is as if they are the only two people in the world. For the time being there are no guests, no aggravating cousins, no pending deeds left undone.

Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he softly speaks. “Are you ready? I can wait if you need more time.”

Her nerves try to tell her that she is not ready, but her body urges her forward, eager for satisfaction. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she nods her head. “Yes, my love, I have never been more ready.”

With his eyes never leaving hers, he lowers himself down. A small moan escapes him when the warmth that radiates from her core hits him. She opens her legs a bit further in order to allow him more access, and she braces herself for what is to come.

After a bit of prodding, he finds what he is looking for, and slowly starts to slip inside of her. He is met with a slight resistance before breaking through the thin wall of her innocence. She lets out with a quick intake of breath when he enters her for the first time, causing him to stop what he is doing. He looks down at her with concern. “My dear Helga, are you alright? Do you need me to stop?”

She stares up, and sees the love in his eyes and she quickly shakes her head. “No, my dear Husband, there is no need to stop. I assure you that I am fine.”

He reaches up to stroke her forehead. “You are sure?”

She smiles and nods. “Yes, I am more than sure.”

Not wanting to hurt her, he begins to slowly move, watching her face for any sign of pain as he does. The first few strokes are rough on her tender skin, but as time goes on the moisture from her body causes him to glide within her more smoothly, and her pain soon turns into the greatest of pleasures. 

It isn’t long before they find their rhythm, and soon they are moving as one. His breath is hot on her neck as he moans into her ear with each thrust. As the tension begins to build up in him he picks up the pace and begins to move faster, and she matches him stroke for stroke. Reaching down she grabs onto his hips and pulls him to her, forcing him to linger deeply within her for a moment, before he pulls up so he can do it again. 

With this being their first time, they are both quick to reach climax and it is Helga that is the first to yell out as something deep within begins to throb with a pleasure greater than she could ever have imagined. Opening her eyes, she stares into the face of her lover and smiles, as her pleasure builds and releases for a second time before finally subsiding.

As Arnold works his way towards his own climax his movements become carnal, and the only thing on his mind is the sweet release that is soon to come. His grunts become more feral as he pushes deeper into her, no longer concerned about the level of her pain. He moves on autopilot until he begins to feel a tingle that tells him that release is soon near. With one last push, he thrusts himself deep within her as he explodes, depositing in her the prospect of future generations. 

When he is done he takes a moment to lay atop of her, unable to move. Their bodies are covered in the sweat of their lovemaking, and it takes a moment for the both of them to catch their breath. When he is able, he pushes himself off of her and rolls to her side. She turns towards him and rests her head on his chest where she can hear the rapid beating of his heart. 

He strokes her hair and places a loving kiss to the top of her head. “My dear Helga, never in my life have I loved someone as much as I do you right now. I don’t think that I have ever been this happy.”

She props herself up on one elbow and looks down into his eyes. Bringing up her free hand, she places it to his cheek. “I am glad that I am the one to bring you such happiness. I shall never forget this night.”

He places a hand to the back of her head and pulls her down to him while whispering a soft, “Nor shall I, my love” before once more claiming her mouth with his. 

It is late now, and most of their guests are tucked safely into their beds, with only a few heartier souls that have moved into the kitchen to pass the late hour with a rousing game of cards. Oblivious to the rest of the house, the newlyweds come together as man and wife two more times before Arnold lays in her arms, thoroughly drained. As she holds him she hums to him her song, and he lets the sweet melody carry him off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

xxxxx

She waits until his breathing is even and steady before carefully slipping out of bed. Bending over him, she traces her fingers down his rounded cheek before placing a tender kiss to his forehead. She watches him for a moment, storing his features into the deepest recesses of her memory. She thinks about her love for him, a love so deep that she cannot even think of any kind of life without him. As she watches him her necklace begins to wake up, and it softly vibrates against her skin. Turning away from her beloved, she starts to throw on her nightgown, but thinks better of it. Wearing it for the grisly chore that awaits her would only stain it with Gertie’s blood, and she can’t have any evidence pointing towards her. 

Walking back to the bed, she carefully slides her hand under the mattress to retrieve the fatal weapon she will need to complete her pact with Gino. With dagger in hand she tiptoes to the bedroom door. She cracks it open and listens for any sign that someone might be in the hallway. As she opens the door further she almost expects to see Arnie standing there, waiting for her, so she is surprised to find the area to be empty. 

Taking a deep breath, she steps into the hallway and heads for Gertie’s room. Once at the door she doesn’t linger, and quietly lets herself inside. The room is dark, but she can hear the soft breathing as her target lay sleeping in her bed, unaware of her uninvited guest. Helga slowly advances towards the bed, her necklace vibrating faster with each step she takes.

She stands over the woman now, the dagger hanging loosely at her side, and peers down at Gertie’s face. Her mind flashes back to her first days on the island, and the loving care that she received at the hands of the woman that sleeps now before her. She thinks about Arnold, and how it will devastate him to find out that someone has murdered his grandmother in her sleep, spending countless nights wondering who would do such a thing, and why. 

For a moment she thinks about changing her mind, and not killing Gertie, when a voice whispers in her ears.

“What are you waiting for?  
It’s now or never.  
She is old, and her time has come.  
Do it.”

Helga slowly brings the dagger up and takes a step closer to the bed, the whole time her eyes never leave the sleeping woman’s face. Again she hesitates and the voice speaks up louder.

“Do it now!”

Tears begin to stream down Helga’s cheeks as she raises the dagger, and she fights to stifle the sobs that try to escape her. She begins to shake her head no, and her necklace vibrates harder against her skin. The voice yells out now in anger.”

“I SAID DO IT!”

She stands looking at Gertie, the knife hovering over her. She tries, but she cannot bring herself to do it. Dropping the dagger, she clamps her hands over her ears and shakes her head. She whispers an adamant “No!” and the voice’s anger grows twofold.

“You fool! Do you not realize that your time is up?”

Helga holds up the hand that once held the dagger, her eyes growing wide at what she sees. Instead of her raised hand blocking her view, it is as if she is looking through frosted glass. She stares through her hand at the hazy image of Gertie and she knows that there is no going back.

An agonized cry escapes her as she turns away from the one person that can save her. Leaving the room, she pauses at her and Arnold’s bedroom door. She gently touches her fingertips to the wood of the door and whispers out to him a strained “Good-bye my Love.” Before running down the hallway to the stairs.

As she descends the staircase she can hear the murmured voices of those that are still awake, and ignoring them, she runs past them, out the kitchen door and into the storm. Harold looks up from the cards that he is holding in confusion and speaks to the others. “Was that Helga that just ran out the door?”

Gerald turns his head towards the opened door and scratches his head. “Couldn’t have been, she’s upstairs with Arnold. It must have been the wind that blew the door open.”

Stinky nods his head. “Yeah, I guess it wasn’t closed all the way.”

Upstairs, Arnold rolls over in the bed, and throws an arm out towards Helga. Expecting it to land on the warm body of his wife, he opens his eyes and stares at the empty space next to him. He calls out a confused “Helga?” and when he gets no response he sits up in the bed. 

He wonders where she could have gone to, and a sinking feeling begins to grow in the pit of his stomach. He knows how stressful the past few days have been for her and he has the sneaking suspicion that it is the sea that she has run off to. He gives a jump when a clap of thunder startles him out of his thoughts, and he begins to shake his head while letting out a cry of “Oh, no, no, no, no, not during a storm. Please, Helga, not during a storm!”

Jumping out of bed, he throws on a pair of pants and a shirt and runs out of the bedroom. He calls out his wife’s name as he runs. “Helga!”

He tears down the stairs and stops when he sees Stinky walking towards the opened kitchen door. Pushing his friend aside, he rushes out the door and into the storm, all the while still calling out her name, “Helga! No!”

The four men look first to each other then back at the door before Gerald, Harold and Stinky rush out to follow their friend. Arnie has taken note of Helga’s almost ghostlike form, and it is his guess that whatever it was she was supposed to do didn’t get done, and now this is her punishment. Curious to know how this all plays out, he slowly gets up and follows the others outside.

Outside Sidney hovers at the rock, unable to leave until he knows the outcome of Helga and Gino’s deal. He looks out in shock when the dream that he had outside of Olga’s house comes to fruition, and he sees the ghostly figure of Helga running towards the water. It is his turn to shake his head now as he, too, lets out with a loud “NOOOO!”

As soon as her foot touches the water, Sid rushes from the rock and swims straight for her. The rain pelts down on her as she slowly walks out to waist deep water. The waves are fueled by the storm, and pound against her and she has to force herself to continue to stand upright as she walks.

Arnold and the others reach the sand and watch in horror just as a huge wave crashes into her, fully engulfing her. Arnold and Sid scream out with a simultaneous “NOOOO!” as they come at her from both directions.

Under the water Sid can see her as she is pushed about in the undercurrent. She is barely visible now as the spell has almost reached its completion. He doubles his speed and reaches out for her. She sees him coming, and she reaches out a ghostly hand, and the last thing Sid sees is her eyes as they stare out at him with a look of sorrow over what will never be, mixed with a serenity over knowing that she has done the right thing, before she finally vanishes right before him.

Sid sinks to the sandy bottom of the sea floor and cries into his hands, his heart shattered into a million pieces. Unable to stay where he is any longer, he turns and swims out to sea, and instead of turning north towards home, he heads south, vowing never to return.

On the surface Arnold reaches the sea’s edge and dives into the tumultuous water. He swims out to the last spot where he saw Helga and searches but sees no sign of her. Coming up for air he yells out her name but his words are drowned out by the roar of the sea. A wave hits him, sending him tumbling down below the water’s surface. He comes up and gasps for air while still calling out to the one true love of his life. Another wave hits and he swallows a mouthful of water and begins to cough, but he is relentless in his search and vows not to stop until he finds her.

He is about to dive under the water once more when he feels multiple hands grab onto him. He fights against their hold and struggles to get free. “NO!” he yells out. “I have to find her! Helga! Where are you? Come back to me! Helga!”

It takes the strength of all three men to drag him from the water as he fights them all the way. Once on land he reaches out towards the sea as they drag him across the sand. At one point he almost breaks free but is caught by his upper arm. He struggles and yells. “Let me go! She needs me! She needs me!”

Gerald struggles to hold him as he yells back at his bereaved friend. “It is no use, Arnold. You will only kill yourself if you continue to search for her.”

Arnold’s tears mix with the rain that hits his face as he continues to cry out while being dragged back to the inn. “No, Helga, my love, please, no. I can still save her, it cannot be too late!”

Arnie stands at the end of the small path that leads to the beach. He has watched the whole thing in silence, finally understanding the terms of Helga’s spell. When the others reach him it is he that finally gets through to Arnold.

Standing in front of his cousin, his eyes never leave Arnold’s. “You cannot save her, for she is gone. She has returned to the waters from where she’s come.”

Arnold’s eyes bore into Arnie’s before rolling up into his eyelids as he faints. He is carried by his friends and taken up to his wedding bed where he sleeps undisturbed through the rest of the night.

xxxxx

The next morning he starts to stir as he slowly wakes up. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight that streams in through his window. He turns to look at the empty spot next to him and his heart sinks into his chest when he realizes that the events of the night before were not some horrid nightmare.

He moves into the spot that less than five hours earlier held his new wife. Burying his face in her pillow, he can still pick up her lingering scent. His tears begin to wet the pillow as he mourns the loss of Helga and he clutches the last vestige of her tighter to his chest.

When there are no more tears to be shed, he slowly gets out of bed, wondering who it was that took the time to dress him into his nightshirt. With a sigh, he moves like a man with no direction as he puts on his regular day clothes and leaves the room. 

It is early, and the rest of the house is not awake yet. So being as quiet as he can, he leaves the inn and slowly walks down the small path to the beach. When he reaches the sand he stops and stares at the great expanse of water that faces him. With the storm having passed, the sun shines brightly off the calm, blue-green water.

He walks down to the very spot where he saw his wife enter the water and stares out towards the horizon. He thinks about the first day he saw her, a vision of beauty, tangled up in a mass of seaweed. He smiles at her stubbornness as she learned to walk again, and how she looked at the world as if she were seeing it for the very first time.

He heaves a heavy sigh and looks down when something poking out of the sand catches his eye. He picks it up and looks in astonishment as Helga’s shell necklace sits in his hand. Although it is void of the brilliant colors that adorned it when he first met Helga, it still holds a brilliance to it that will forever remind him of her.

He smiles at this little memento of his beloved, and he swears that it is her song that he hears as he casts his eyes out to sea once more.

xxxxx

Forty Years Later

He stands at the shoreline, and with his eyes closed he tilts his face up to the wind as it blows through is graying hair. If he listens carefully he once again swears that he can hear the song that has been a part of him for his whole life. In his hands is a necklace, the whiteness of the aged snail shell stands out against the tanned color of his skin. He runs his thumb across the ridges of the shell and thinks of the woman who, if he is being totally honest with himself, was his first, and really his only, one, true love. It is no coincidence that today is the anniversary of when he made the past owner of the necklace his wife, for it has become his custom each year to come to the place where he last saw her, before the tragic accident that took her away from him. 

He lets the ghostly strains of the familiar melody carry him away, and he is young again, with his whole future ahead of him. He smiles at the memory of eyes as blue as the sea, staring lovingly into his as they consummated a bond that would forever stay with him. 

He is pulled from his thoughts when a chorus of young voices call out to him. 

“Grandfather! Grandfather! There you are!”

“We knew you’d be here, cause Grandmother told us so!”

“Did you miss me, Grandfather? I missed you!”

Opening his eyes, he shoves the necklace deep into his pocket and turns around to see three of his seven grandchildren come running through the sand to him. With a large smile he scoops up the youngest and kisses her cheek. “Oh, young April, yes, I have missed you very much!”

His smile widens as he looks at the others. “Derek, Marce! What a wonderful surprise it is to see you. Tell me, to what do I owe such a pleasure?”

Marce, the eldest, points to a woman who is making her way down the sand to where they are. “It was Grandmother’s idea that we come visit, Grandfather. She said it would do you good to have young blood in the inn again, whatever that means.”

Arnold looks at the woman and gives her a warm smile. As she approaches he places his granddaughter onto the sand and reaches for his wife. Pulling her to him, he gives her a tight hug. “Dear Lila, leave it to you to always be thinking of others.”

Bored and ready to move on to other things, the three grandchildren take off their shoes and run to where the water laps at the sand, letting it flow over their feet. Arnold and Lila stand with their arms around each other’s waists and keep a watchful eye on the three.

Arnold knows why Lila did what she did, and a pang of guilt washes over him. “I don’t know why you put up with me. Any other woman would not stand for such foolishness.”

Lila’s smile softens. “Dear husband, I have learned long ago that one cannot compete with a ghost, so that is why I have decided that instead of fighting it, I shall live with it, too.”

He turns her to face her, the guilt showing in his eyes. “And you do this for me?”

Lila nods her head. “If it means that I am able to live out my life with you, then yes. It is but a small price to pay for the love of someone like you.”

“I don’t deserve you, you know.”

She gives him a sly smile. “Of course you don’t, but that doesn’t make me love you any less.”

They share a tender kiss there at the shore’s edge, where they stand serenaded by the gentle melody of the wind as it surrounds them. 

The End


End file.
